What an unlikely turn of events
by PaigeySama
Summary: Vexen can see things others can't. He has more psychic abilities than one. What happens when he tries to save an innocent but falls in love with someone who's completely opposite from him? Main: XigDem Very Minor: ZexLuxRen DemRik FF 7 characters
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Vexen sat with his legs pressing to his chest. His heart was thumping in his chest. His eyes were closed tightly. Who knew he could be so scared?

"Yo, dude. Calm down." Xigbar said shaking him and he inhaled.

"Sorry." Vexen said and detached from his death clutch on his own legs.

"What did you see?" Xigbar asked and Vexen looked down.

"It wasn't clear. I was someone else though. I was running through the forest blindly. I felt blood pulsing out of my body. I was freaked out." Vexen said and Xigbar was right next to him.

"Alright. Calm down buddy." Xigbar said and Vexen nodded slowly. He sighed.

"Zexion." Vexen said and Xigbar looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Xigbar asked and Vexen looked up.

"The person's name. It was Zexion."

--

"Zexy! Wake up!" Demyx shouted and jumped onto Zexion's bed.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Zexion grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Because Zexy, school is today. I know you have a hard time waking up. And We're seniors! We're almost done!" Demyx exclaimed happily and Zexion glared up at him.

"You won't leave me alone if I don't go will you?" Zexion asked and Demyx shook his head with a grin.

"Nope!" He said happily and Zexion sighed.

"Whatever... Get out of my room. I need to change." Zexion said and Demyx nodded and left the room.

--

"Oh my god this is so ridiculous." Xigbar said and looked at Vexen as Vexen looked at him.

"What? I like it." Vexen said and turned around in his all white suit.

"We're seriously going to go apply for a job at a school to get close to this... Zexion kid or whatever?" Xigbar asked and Vexen smiled. "Ah. Why are you my best friend?"

"I have no clue. Just get your résumé ready." Vexen said with a happy smile.

"I don't qualify to be anything but... A gym teacher. Oh that's fantastic." Xigbar groaned and Vexen smiled.

"I could be the chemistry teacher." He said proudly and Xigbar glared at him.

"Yeah yeah."


	2. Chapter 1

So here's the first chapter. Yeah this story is amazing I love it. I don't own KH or FF w.e you know that already -_- The story is very slutty =3 lol so if you like those scenes then its the story for you! If not then why the hell are you reading MY stories???

Enjoy 3

* * *

"So we have new teachers?" Zexion asked as he looked blankly at his schedule.

"Yeah. Looks like Professor Vexen and Coach Braig." Demyx said with a grin.

"Oh happy day." Zexion said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Zexy! We don't want to be late for math do we?!" Demyx replied happily and Zexion glared at him.

"Yes. Actually. I do." Zexion stated simply and grumbled as he followed the perky blonde to their first period class.

* * *

"So all I have to do is teach all of these sports by the end of the year?" Xigbar asked as he was talking to the old gym teacher.

"Yeah. Good luck! I doubt they'll listen to you. These are the worst kids I've seen in all of my years of teaching. So I'll have to watch over your teaching methods for the first week or whatever." He said and Xigbar nodded slowly.

"When is my lunch break?" Xigbar asked and the guy looked down.

"It would seem... 6th period is your lunch." He said and Xigbar grinned.

"Alright, I got this!"

* * *

Vexen was looking at his new class. He had NO charisma skills whatsoever and here he was teaching. He smirked at the class as they made snide remarks about him.

"Would you like to see something that you could never do if you don't pass this class and stop talking about me, I have pretty good hearing you know." He said and a few students rolled their eyes.

"What can you do that we can't?" One kid asked.

"This." Vexen said and flung his arm in a direction and all of the desks and chairs went flying back a few feet.

"Oh shit!" One shouted and Vexen glared.

"So we have an understanding?" He asked and everyone nodded vigorously. One kid jumped up.

"Oh you've GOT to teach me how to do that." He said with a grin and Vexen sat on his desk.

"You pass this class with a 100 I'll teach you how to do this." He said and snapped his fingers and all of the candles for the burners lit. "Good?" The whole class nodded simultaneously. "Good!"

* * *

"Demyx... Explain to me again why we're in advanced calculus." Zexion said glumly and Demyx shrugged.

"I don't even understand regular calculus." Demyx said giggling.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion sound and then one of the teachers yelling.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COMBINE THOSE TWO!!! DO YOU PAY ATTENTION!?" He cried out angrily.

"I think that's professor Even." Demyx whispered and Zexion looked at him blankly.

"Well considering he's the only Chemistry teacher here, I'd think so." Zexion retorted while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Xigbar paced back and forth as the bell rang. His first class was second period. He was freaking out. He didn't know what to do and he had another gym teacher examining him. Suddenly Vexen walked in briskly.

"Xigbar." He called out and Xigbar turned around and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh my god." He said and eyed Vexen's white outfit, completely ruined. "Dude what happened?" He asked and Vexen wiped the black soot off from his face and glowered.

"Chemistry." He snapped and a few students walked into the room changed.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Xigbar asked and Vexen shook his head.

"No. Not a lot of people take chemistry. I work First period, third period and seventh period." Vexen explained and Xigbar smirked.

"Lucky bastard. All of the kids in the school have gym." He said and Vexen shrugged.

"Ok, the class is here." The old gym teacher said and Xigbar eyed the class. Practically everyone was talking and Xigbar smiled.

"Ok." He said and looked at everyone. "YO!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted loudly and everyone turned to him and he laughed. "Sup?" He said and got a few smirks from the students. "I'm your new gym teacher."

"Yo!" One of the students shouted.

"Yo." He said back.

"Sup?"

"Sup?" Xigbar finished and crossed his arms. "Let's get something straight, iight? You guys listen to me, and I'll let you do whatever the fuck you want." The class started cheering happily. Xigbar turned to the old gym teacher. "They're not very hard to control." He said innocently and the man looked amazed.

"Uhm.. Just wait until you try to teach them a sport." He said and Xigbar turned to the class which was roughly around 36 people.

"Ok. I'm going to point to 5 people, and your going to suggest a sport. Iight? Then, I will repeat the sports and if you want to do it... I don't know... Scream yeah, if you don't boo. Alrighty? Let's go. You."

"Hockey."

"Soccer."

"Football."

"Basketball."

"Baseball."

"Alright.. Get ready to shout. Do I hear a hockey?!" He asked loudly, most of the people booed. "Soccer!?" Even more booing. "Football!?" A few cheers. "Basketball." A few more cheers. "Baseball!?" A lot of cheers.

"Alright, looks like we've found our sport dudes!" He said grinning.

"You should play too!" One of the kids suggested.

"Moi? Nah, only if my biff Vexy over here plays." He said smirking and Vexen glared at him.

"No way in--" Everyone started cheering. "Oh your not serious..."

"Alright. Me and Vexen will be the captains because let's face it, we're awesome. And then yeah. So let's do this. Give me the attendance sheet." Xigbar said and the guy grabbed it for him. "Me and Vexen will take turns picking the people off the attendance sheet. If they're not here then we pick again. Ready?" Everyone shouted yeah. "This person sounds interesting... Um.. Demyx Lae." He said and a few people booed and Demyx just rolled his eyes and walked over to Xigbar. Xigbar checked 'Here' and passed the clipboard to Vexen.

"Um..." He turned to Xigbar with a certain look. "Zexion Dilan." He said and Zexion huffed and stormed to Vexen.

* * *

"Ok, My team bats first because we're cooler." Xigbar said and playfully stuck out his tongue and Vexen just smirked and grabbed the baseball.

"That's poor sportsmanship." Vexen said and pulled his coat off and walked to the pitchers mound. "And good luck hitting it when I'm pitching."

"As if!" Xigbar said and his team pushed him to bat first. "Thanks guys." He said and the guys chuckled and the girls giggled.

"Ready?" Vexen asked and Xigbar was standing there not even paying attention.

"No cheating." Xigbar replied and Vexen put his hand over his heart with a 'I would never!' face on.

"Yeah." Vexen said and threw a curveball towards Xigbar and Xigbar wasn't even in the right position. He was using the bat as a cane and was just kind of chilling. "Strike one."

"Oh you started?" Xigbar chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." Vexen said and did it again. "Strike two."

"Your so boring." Xigbar said and his team was yelling at him. "Let's do this."

"Cool." Vexen said and pitched the ball and Xigbar flipped up the bat and single handedly hit the ball and it went flying. Xigbar saluted and walked the bases. He had a homerun.

Demyx walked up to bat and looked around nervously. People booed at him and Xigbar glared.

"Hey! Bad sportsmanship! Cut it out!" Xigbar snapped and everyone stayed quiet.

"Strike one." Vexen said and Demyx looked down embarrassed. "Strike two."

"Hold on dude." Xigbar said and threw the ball back. "Alright. Do you give me permission to touch you-" He glared at his team. "Not in that way." Demyx shrugged and Xigbar fixed his position. "There you go. Hit it now." Xigbar said and Vexen tossed the ball lightly but Demyx still missed. Xigbar grabbed the ball and threw it back to Vexen. "One more time." He said and Vexen nodded and Demyx gulped and got back into position and Vexen tossed it and Demyx actually hit it this time. He grinned and ran to first base.

* * *

"Zexion, at least TRY to hit it." Vexen pleaded and Zexion glared and stood at the bat.

"Strike three." Xigbar said and Zexion dropped the bat and walked to the end of the line. What a quiet boy. Vexen went to go talk to him but Xigbar interrupted him. "Vexy." He taunted and Vexen glared at him.

"Shut it Xiggy." He said and Xigbar blushed.

"Well THAT was uncalled for." Xigbar said and Vexen rolled his eyes and grabbed the bat.

"Whatever. Just throw the damn ball." Vexen said and Xigbar saluted and wound up his arm and chucked the ball at Vexen who missed.

"What happened? I thought you were better than I." Xigbar said and Vexen rolled his eyes and tossed the ball back.

"I hate sports." Vexen said simply and Xigbar tossed it again but this time Vexen hit it poorly and was tagged with the ball, therefore out. Vexen smirked and walked to the end of the line with his hands in his pockets. Zexion was pressed against the wall looking downwards completely zoned out.

"Hey." Vexen said and Zexion looked up curiously.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Do you have my chemistry class?" Vexen asked curtly and Zexion nodded slowly.

"Seventh period." He said softly and Vexen smiled.

"Well I assure you that I have no idea what I'm doing." He said with a smirk and Zexion looked up at him emotionless then looked back down. "Your no fun. Ho about smiling once in a while."

"Yeah. Whatever." Zexion mumbled and Vexen gave a cute smile.

"You should try smiling one day. It's quite fun." He said and Zexion nodded.

"You'd get along with Demyx fine then." He said kind of angrily.

Vexen turned his head thinking. Yeah, Zexion was going to be harder to save then he thought. He should just give up-- No what kind of thinking is that?! Let someone DIE?!

Vexen gritted his teeth in anger and then heard fancy dress shoes clanking on the floor. Xigbar stopped pitching and turned around and a group of girls squealed.

"Um, ello' M'names Luxord. I'm new. Says here I've got.... Physical Education." A blonde British kid said smiling. His hair was short and he had facial hair. His eyes were like small crystals of blue and he had a few piercings in his ears and he had fancy clothes on. Kind of strange considering this was a public school, not a private school.

"Hello Luxord!" Xigbar said with a smile. "You could go on that team and I'll get you penciled in alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Luxord said and put down his things on the bleachers.

"And next time bring in some gym clothes." Xigbar said and Luxord blinked.

"Oh these are my gym clothes. This is my bad suit." He said innocently and Xigbar blinked a few times and Vexen chuckled.

Luxord walked to the end of the line and smiled at Zexion.

"Ello luv." He said with a sweet smile. "I'm Luxord."

"..Zexion." Zexion said and stuck out his hand and Luxord took his hand and kissed the top of it and Zexion blushed bright red.

"Pleasure." He said and all of the girls in the class were jumping up and down squealing with hearts in their eyes. Vexen scowled.

"Hello, Luxord." He said and Luxord turned to him and flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Hello, you must be Vexen. The captain of the team." Luxord said and Vexen gave a curt nod.

"That I am." Vexen said and the 5 minute bell rang.

"Alright everyone! Get changed. See you later!" Xigbar said and a few of the kids said their goodbyes to the teachers.

Vexen walked briskly to Xigbar once the class was gone, nostrils flaring.

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked in a hush.

"The dude kissed his hand." He whispered harshly and Xigbar grew a nasty smirk.

"Why should it matter to you?" Xigbar asked and Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Your sick. I just met the kid... And that's just it. _Kid._" Vexen said and Xigbar chuckled.

"I'm no one to judge. Demyx is a cutie." Xigbar said crossing his arms across his chest and they walked to the supply closet and put the stuff away.

"Well that's great. You got a new boy toy." Vexen said sarcastically and Xigbar smirked and playfully shoved Vexen. "I have to work next period so I'll see you later alright?"

"Later dude." Xigbar said and they did a "man hug" which was they hit hands like a high five sort of shook them and with their other arm hugged.

"See you." Vexen said and left the room in a hurry. His blonde hair flowing behind him like a waterfall. He saw Zexion, Luxord and Demyx standing in front of one of the doors that blocked the hallways at nighttime. They weren't supposed to be closed during the day.

"Oh, Professor Vexen could you help us? Do you have a key?" Demyx asked and Vexen gave him a cold look seeing how Luxord was near Zexion and looked at the door and swatted his hand and they opened. He continued to walk.

"Wow, that was quite a show." Luxord said jogging up to Vexen who just made a grunting noise. "You like him." Luxord said quietly. Vexen halted which gave Zexion and Demyx enough time to catch up.

"What?" Vexen asked as he slowly turned to Luxord, slightly repulsed. Luxord smirked and crossed his arms.

"I see you do." Luxord said and Demyx raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" He asked confused and Zexion glanced back at the two who were giving each other intense looks when the bell rang.

"It's their business." Zexion said and walked around Vexen.

"Your going to be marked late." Vexen said and Zexion turned to him.

"Then you bring me." He said and Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Well we better hurry. I have a class this period." Vexen said and Zexion glared.

"Then don't waste your time." He said and Vexen growled.

"Let's go." He said and Demyx and Luxord trotted behind him and Zexion was in front.

"This is my class." Demyx said and Luxord smiled.

"Mine too." He said and Vexen nodded and poked his head in the classroom.

"Excuse me, These two were with me. So sorry they're late." Vexen said and the teacher smiled.

"Oh no problem!" They said and Vexen turned and to his surprise Zexion was standing there waiting.

"So you do need me." Vexen said smirking and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Zexion said and Vexen nodded and they walked downstairs to the English rooms. "Thank you."

Zexion walked into the room with Vexen.

"He was with me. Sorry." Vexen said and the teacher smiled and swatted her hand with a nod. Vexen quickly made his way to his class to find out one of the goof balls locked him out. He glared and stepped back and flicked his wrist and the door flew open and he walked in the door and closed it.

"Smart." Vexen said with a glare and everyone in the class was wide-eyed and sat down quickly. "Good idea."


	3. Chapter 2

Xigbar was holding a basketball on his hip with the whistle in his mouth. He examined as the teens played an intense game of basketball. That's when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Demyx. He spit the whistle out of his mouth and raised his eyebrow.

"Ey Demyx. Wassup?" Xigbar asked and Demyx blushed.

"I forgot my books in my gym locker. Could you unlock the door to the locker room for me please?" Demyx asked rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Sure little dude! Lets go." Xigbar said and they walked out of the gym and around to the locker room doors. He unlocked the boys locker-room and Demyx smiled.

"Thank you." He said and scurried in. Xigbar waited there for Demyx so he could lock the doors again but Demyx walked back blushing.

"I... I don't remember my combination." He said shyly and Xigbar laughed.

"Dude, you had it 2 periods ago." He said and Demyx laughed nervously. "Alrighty." Xigbar said and stopped holding the door open and walked in the locker-room. "So where is it."

"I have all of my books in my regular locker." Demyx admitted and Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you want to--"

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Demyx said sadly looking at the ground and Xigbar crossed his arms with a smile.

"Alright. Shoot." He said and Demyx sighed.

"Can you teach me how to be cool?" Demyx asked and Xigbar raised his eyebrow and slightly chuckled as he rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"What do you mean 'teach you how to be cool'?" He asked and Demyx nodded slowly.

"Please Coach. Your like the coolest teacher ever. Everyone likes you. In the locker room the guys were talking about how awesome you were." Demyx said and Xigbar smiled.

"Really?" He asked and Demyx looked up.

"...No not really but still." Demyx said and Xigbar's happy expression faded quickly.

"Gee that's a way to get me to help." Xigbar grumbled and Demyx took a step closer and looked into Xigbar's eyes pleasingly. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Please." He urged and Xigbar bit his lips as his cheeks began to burn. He looked into Demyx's bright green eyes.

"...Ok." Xigbar caved in breathlessly. "I'll do it."

"Thanks!" Demyx said happily. "Can you stay after today?"

"Um... Yeah... Yes, definitely mhm." Xigbar said with a smile.

"Thank you SO much!" Demyx said and hugged Xigbar tightly and then bolted out the door happily.

Xigbar turned his head slightly to the door and smiled softly.

"Your welcome.. Demyx." He whispered and walked back to the gym class.

--

"Alright everyone, it's 7th period. Nearly the end of the day. I understand but will you please, SHUT UP!" Vexen growled and the classroom became a dull hush. "Thank you."

"VEXY!" Xigbar yelled running in the classroom and Vexen's eyebrow twitched and people snickered.

"They're practically always together." Zexion whispered to Demyx who giggled and nodded.

"What do you want from my life Xigbar?" He asked and Xigbar took a second to catch his breath.

"Wow.... How am I the gym teacher?" He asked himself as he wheezed and a few people laughed.

"How are you out of breath? The gym is down the hallway." Vexen stated simply and Xigbar smiled.

"Shut up, I'm old. Ok. Back to what I wanted to--Oh shit I forgot. Iight peace." Xigbar said and Vexen looked confused and then smacked his forehead as the class started to laugh.

"I'm glad that's over..." Vexen mumbled and walked to the chalkboard and began writing.

Zexion and Demyx were passing a note. Mainly Demyx was the one 'talking' and Zexion just read it and passed it back telling Demyx to give him more information. But something startled him.

Zexion, is there something wrong? You never pay attention in class and usually you write back... Oh my god... Your enjoying this class aren't you?

Zexion's eyes scanned the paper briskly and his eyebrow raised slightly and he glanced back up at the board as Vexen continued to teach the class. He didn't enjoy the class. He wasn't even caught up in the class. It was Vexen that he was caught up in. Something about him seemed off. Something wasn't right and Zexion wanted to find out what it was. He couldn't place a finger on it. He bit his thumb and picked up his silver gel pen and began writing back to Demyx.

I don't enjoy these "intriguing" lectures of his. What I'm actually interested in is him. Don't you notice how he seems kind of off? I'm just trying to comprehend what he's trying to do. Becoming a teacher randomly after many years of not being one just... It doesn't make sense in my mind. He's here for a reason and I don't know what that reason is.

Zexion wrote but then looked up and from his peripheral vision he noticed Demyx wasn't paying attention. Zexion quickly scribbled out his spiel and changed it.

Yes Demyx. I'm enjoying this class very much so.

Demyx got the note and smiled, he didn't even take note of the scribbled out paragraph. Zexion was thankful. After all, if he was going to do any investigation on Vexen, he had to do it without Demyx there. He loved Demyx like a brother but he would just make it more complicated and obvious. Of coarse this mean that Zexion would have to get close to Vexen so Vexen would tell him what was going on but that was ok. He was going to get answers either way.

--

Xigbar was sitting at the highest point of the bleachers in the middle. Vexen sat next to him and they just sat there saying absolutely nothing. There was nothing TO say. They were tired. The day wore them out more than it should. Xigbar had to break up 2 fights and it wasn't fun... Actually it was but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Hey Xigbar." Vexen said randomly and Xigbar turned to him.

"What Vexy?" He asked and Vexen pointed to the doors where Demyx stood with an instrument case and his backpack.

"You've got a visitor. I'll just leave you two be. I've got to go somewhere anyways." Vexen said and hopped off the bleachers and as he passed Demyx they exchanged hellos.

"Yo Demyx." Xigbar said walking to him. "Wassap?"

"I was just wondering if now.." Demyx blushed and Xigbar nodded.

"Sure sure. Come on kiddo." Xigbar said and led Demyx to the bleachers. On the bottom row, Demyx placed his belongings down neatly. Xigbar raised his eyebrow and pointed to the case. "What instrument is that?"

"Oh... This... This is just a Sitar." Demyx said and Xigbar grinned.

"Pop that sucker open I wanna see." He said and Demyx blushed.

"It's nothing special." Demyx said bashfully as he opened the case.

"Can you play a bit?" Xigbar asked curiously.

"Well if you want me to." Demyx mumbled and Xigbar nodded and Demyx picked up the instrument and strummed it lightly.

Xigbar sat patiently just listening to the beautiful music. About a half an hour went by and Xigbar wouldn't let his eyes leave Demyx's hands which were professionally playing the instrument. Demyx finally slowed the song down and completely stopped playing. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the dazed Xigbar. Xigbar leaned in and ran his fingers down the eastern Indian instrument.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." He whispered and Demyx blushed.

"Well... Since I've been playing since I was 3, I've learned to freestyle songs with it. I'm glad you like that one. I was just going with the flow of my heartbeat." Demyx explained and put the Sitar back in it's case. "Now can you teach me how to be cool?"

"I honestly don't see anything uncool about you. Your perfect." Xigbar said simply and Demyx blushed and giggled.

"Thank you coach." Demyx thanked and Xigbar smiled.

"All you have to do is get confidence. Do things you want to do. Don't care what other people think." Xigbar explained and Demyx nodded.

"Thanks again coach. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow but right now I'm late for something." Demyx stumbled to get up and put on his book bag. Xigbar stood up.

"What are you late for?" Xigbar walked Demyx to the gym door and Demyx shook his head while blushing.

"It's to embarrassing." Demyx answered looking down and Xigbar put his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Come on, I won't laugh." Xigbar offered with a smirk.

"...I have dance class." Demyx muttered and Xigbar grinned.

"Well then..." He started and leaned in closer to Demyx with a devilish look. "You'll have to show me a dance one day."

"O-ok." Demyx stuttered with a look between hopeful and embarrassed.

"Need a ride?" Xigbar asked and Demyx stayed quiet. "I'm taking that as a yes."

He dragged Demyx to the parking lot and grabbed the Sitar and tossed Demyx his helmet. Demyx blinked.

"A motorcycle?" He questioned slightly afraid and Xigbar nodded and swung his leg over the bike.

"Don't worry. Just hold on tight. You could either grab this strap, or me." Xigbar winked slightly and Demyx nodded slowly and put on the helmet but had a hard time buckling it. Xigbar grabbed Demyx's jacket and pulled him closer so he could fumble with the buckle of the helmet and Demyx got on the motorcycle. The strap to the sitar case was around Xigbar but the sitar was in the front not on his back. Demyx held the strap but the second the bike started moving he clung to Xigbar who just chuckled in response.

"Come on kid. It ain't that scary."

--

Vexen sat at his desk going over paperwork. Apparently labs were necessary. And he had to grade them. Vexen didn't have patience like that. It just wasn't in his nature.

He went through the labs and numbered them because he knew that even seniors could be unorganized. It would help a bunch of people including himself. He heard the dull roar of Xigbar's motorcycle and glanced out of the window. How convenient that his window was overlooking the parking lot? He said some kid on the back of Xigbar's motorcycle. Vexen just shook his head and continued with his paperwork.

"Excuse me." Vexen heard and slightly jumped when he turned around. He saw Zexion holding his books.

"Well hello there Zexion." Vexen said and turned back to the mass amount of labs he had to number.

"Well... I was talking to the guidance counselor." Zexion started and sat in front of Vexen's desk. "About the check and connect program."

"Ah yes. I've heard of that. Isn't that where a student picks a teacher to talk to in the morning and then after school, sort of like a big brother of some sort?" Vexen asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah... I was wondering if you wanted to be that teacher for me." Zexion said and Vexen smiled.

"Well I'm touched that you came to me for help." Vexen put down the papers and walked over to Zexion who was sitting cross legged on the desk. "Of coarse I'll do it."

"...Thank you." Zexion looked down at the floor and Vexen sat next to him.

"So what's going on with you Zexion?" He asked and Zexion turned to him slowly.

"Nothing really." Zexion mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Vexen questioned and Zexion sighed and got up.

"Even though you're my check and connect person doesn't mean I completely trust you yet." Zexion said and got up and left the room. Vexen sighed.

"Alright..."

--

"Oh Vexy. You don't know this kid is like... Ugh." Xigbar grabbed a beer for Vexen's fridge and plopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"I'm ever so glad that you like him." Vexen droned and cuddled on the couch.

"Don't worry, just talk to the kid. I'm sure he'll trust you soon." Xigbar said and Vexen turned to him.

"I need to get another dream." Vexen said and stood up. "Wake me up if something bad happens."

Vexen pulled out a mini notebook and wrote down a question.

_What happens with Zexion's death?_

He wrote it in a silver pen. He pulled out a small pouch and folded up the paper and put it in the dream-bag and put the small bag underneath his pillow. He pulled out a candle and lit it. A silver candle. He then laid down and waited for the secrets to consume him.

_The trees were standing still. The night was completely black but there was a full moon. A twinkling light. Panting. Heavy wheezing. A gasp._

_"D-DEMYX!" Zexion yelled, but it seemed that Vexen saw through the boy's eyes. He felt his arms stinging. "DEMYX!"_

_His legs felt weak and he collapsed to the ground. He screamed in agonizing pain and his throat burned. He threw up blood as he crawled. There was a noise behind Zexion and he kept crawling. Trying to save himself from whatever was coming. He grunted in pain and pulled the bushes to the side and there was a perfect view of a cemetery._

_"Demyx." Zexion grumbled as he saw a figure laying limp on the ground. He picked himself up and stumbled over to the body. There was Demyx laying completely unconscious. His sitar was next to him broken into pieces. Zexion turned his head and threw up more blood as tears stung his eyes._

"VEXEN!" Xigbar yelled and Vexen shot awake. Blood was everywhere and Vexen had tears running down his face.

"W-what happened?" Vexen was shaking terribly.

"You were vomiting blood. Not cool." Xigbar said and put a wet rag on Vexen's forehead as he peeled off the covers and brought them to the washer. "Go take a hot shower."

"...Ok." Vexen said and got up. His legs were shaking and Xigbar walked back in.

"Sit down. I'll start you a bath." Xigbar said softly and gently pushed Vexen back on the bed.

"Xigbar, thank you." Vexen's voice was raspy and Xigbar smirked.

"Would you like some tea?" Vexen's eyebrow raised.

"How did you know--"

"I've been your best friend for a long time dude. You get sick or feel shitty, you want tea. I know. Two sugars and milk. Now you sit here and I'll be back." Xigbar said and left the room.

Vexen looked at the ceiling thinking about where the setting was. Obviously a cemetery. In the grave right before someone named Savannah Wilkinson. He needed to figure out exactly who that person was.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come in Zexion! It'll be fun!" Demyx pleaded and Zexion shook his head.

"No." He said flatly and Demyx pouted.

"It's not fair. You never join clubs with me." Demyx sighed.

"Um maybe if it wasn't the cheerleading squad then I'd do something." Zexion said with his arms crossed.

"But PLEASE. You can do back flips and front flips and cartwheels and summersaults and a bunch of other stuff." Demyx said and Zexion blinked.

"Yes, because I was in karate." Zexion answered and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Please Zexion. You don't even have to actually JOIN. You could try out for the fun of it." Demyx offered grinning.

"Demyx. No." Zexion said flatly.

"But I don't want to try out alone...." Demyx mumbled.

"Then get a different friend to do it." Zexion growled and Demyx looked down.

"I don't have another friend." Demyx whispered and Zexion's look softened.

"...Ok Demyx. Fine. I'll try out for... Cheerleading." Zexion muttered the last part and Demyx grinned and hugged Zexion tightly.

"THANK YOU!" He cheered happily and Zexion sighed.

"Whatever." Zexion grumbled.

--

"So you want to use the gym WHY?" Xigbar asked as a girl with blonde hair stood in front of him. Her hair looked like an angry grasshopper. There was another girl behind her who also had blonde hair but she was quieter.

"For cheerleading tryouts. DUH." Larxene snapped and Xigbar sighed.

"When is it?" He asked and she showed him the flyer.

"Today." She said simply and Xigbar slowly nodded. That meant him and Demyx couldn't hang out.

"But I have to do some paperwork so I'll be coming in and out." Xigbar explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and her and Naminé left.

--

"So how are you this morning?" Vexen asked Zexion and Zexion sighed as he sat on the desk.

"Demyx is making me try out for cheerleading so I'm not doing to hot." Zexion stated and Vexen smirked.

"Are male cheerleaders looked up to?" Vexen asked as he leaned on his desk.

"It depends. Varsity- yes. That's what I'm trying out for. I'm probably not even going to make it. Demyx just wants to have fun." Zexion said and Vexen nodded. "What's your outlook on it?"

"I think you'd look cute it the uniform." Vexen said chuckling and for the first time (that Vexen caused) Zexion turned pink.

"Thanks I guess..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah yeah. Well the first period bell is about to ring. If you want see me before, or after the tryouts today." Vexen offered and sat down on his chair. Zexion walked over to the desk and placed his hands on it.

"Or both." He smirked and Vexen raised his eyebrow as a smirk slowly formed.

"That could always be a possibility." He said and Zexion gave him a small smile.

"See you 7th period." Zexion said and walked out of the room and Vexen waved.

"Adios." He said and silently laughed to himself. "I need to stop hanging out with Xigbar."

--

"Coach Xigbar!" Demyx yelled It was the beginning of 6th period. Xigbar's lunch.

"Yeah kiddo?" Xigbar called out from his office.

"I've been taking your advice and I realized I want to try out for cheerleading." Demyx said walking into Xigbar's office and Xigbar looked up at him with his eyebrow raised curiously. Demyx closed the door and sat in the chair before Xigbar's desk.

"Cheerleading. Isn't that.... A bit.... Fruity?" Xigbar said questioned Demyx's smile faded.

"If it's so fruity why aren't you coaching it." Demyx snapped and Xigbar scowled.

"Because I'm not gay." Xigbar answered and Demyx stood up angrily.

"You're the gayest teacher I've met!" Xigbar stood up.

"You're the gayest STUDENT I've met." Xigbar walked around his desk and stood in front of Demyx as their glares were piercing.

"Then do you feel how I do." Demyx asked softly and looked down at his feet.

"Well I feel that you're the most gorgeous male I've ever seen." Xigbar said and Demyx blushed and smiled as he looked up.

"I find you really attractive." Demyx said coyly. Xigbar grinned and cupped Demyx's face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked and Demyx grinned.

"Like I'm actually worth something... What about you?" Xigbar chuckled.

"I forgot. Could you refresh my memory?" Demyx giggled and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and Xigbar wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and their lips pressed against each other roughly. Xigbar shoved Demyx off him quickly and locked the door.

"Sorry. I don't know if Vexen is going to make a cameo in our scene." Xigbar said smirking and Demyx shrugged and walked over to the desk and sat on it. Xigbar walked around to Demyx and Demyx wrapped his legs around Xigbar's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

--

Zexion was wandering the hallway. He skipped lunch like everyday. Him and Demyx wouldn't eat in the cafeteria. But this time he couldn't find Demyx anywhere.

"Hey kid you have a pass?" A masculine voice roared from down the hallway. Zexion froze and slightly gulped and turned around. He was met with a grin.

"Shit you scared me." Zexion said and Vexen ruffled Zexion's hair.

"Come'on now. Cursing is a lack of intelligence. Why do you think Xigbar does it all the time? They're the only words he knows." Vexen joked and Zexion smiled.

"So what are you doing Professor?" Zexion asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to go get lunch because something tells me that Xigbar is busy." Vexen said smirking at remembering Demyx walking into the gym. "So, what period is this for you?"

"Lunch." Zexion answered instantaneously.

"Well.. You eat fast." Vexen mused and Zexion shook his head.

"I didn't eat. I hate school food." Zexion said and Vexen twirled his tie.

"Me too. That's why I'm thankful I graduated." Vexen said grinning. "Well... I could bring you out to eat if your hungry."

"I don't have any money." Zexion looked away from Vexen blushing.

"I could pay. No biggie. Your skinny enough you don't need to lose any more weight and make me feel fat." Vexen playfully pushed Zexion who half smiled and half glared. "Ooo Scary. Come on, let's go." Vexen said and Zexion sighed with a slight smile.

"Ok." He said and followed Vexen out of the building.

--

Xigbar was kissing down Demyx's neck lightly and Demyx let out tiny giggles. Xigbar quickly pulled away from Demyx and shook his head.

"I have to stop. Demyx, your turning me on to much." Xigbar groaned desperately.

"How?" Demyx questioned confused.

"Your just... You. Your cute giggling, yourself in general. I'm just going to lose control." Xigbar sat down on his chair and closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"Ok coach. But one day..." Demyx hopped off of the desk and leaned into Xigbar's ear. "We won't stop."

Xigbar whimpered a moan as he pulled Demyx to his lips for another kiss.

"You look so innocent and your not." Xigbar said and Demyx grinned and kissed Xigbar.

"That's where people usually pin me wrong." Demyx said and Xigbar stood up and nuzzled against Demyx's neck.

"And yes, one day we wont stop. But that day needs to be perfect." Xigbar said and Demyx beamed and hugged Xigbar.

"You're my favorite teacher coach." Demyx said and Xigbar let out a chuckle.

"Well Demyx, if I was your least favorite I'd worry." He teased and Demyx smiled.

--

"So you like TGI Fridays?" Vexen asked and Zexion nodded and Vexen pulled into the parking lot. "Well, we have 40 minutes left so hopefully they hurry with the order."

"Yeah." Zexion said and they walked into the restaurant.

"So what do you want to eat?" Vexen asked as they overlooked the menu.

"I'm not entirely sure." Zexion said and Vexen chuckled.

"Well you better hurry, we don't have much time." He said and Zexion nodded.

The waiter walked up with the pad and smiled unenthusiastically.

"Hi welcome to TGI Fridays. My name is Saïx. May I start you off with something to drink?" He asked and Vexen smiled.

"Yes could I get a Sprite please." Vexen placed his menu down.

"Alright. And you?" Saïx looked at Zexion who looked down.

"Um... Doctor Pepper would be sufficient." He mumbled and Saïx nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to place my order now please." Vexen said and Saïx nodded. That meant one less trip to the table. "Cheeseburger, medium rare with a side of fries. Zexion?"

"Um.. Chicken fingers and fries..." Zexion said and Vexen flashed him a smile as Saïx took the menus.

"Your such a little kid." Vexen laughed and Zexion glared.

"Gee thank you so much." Zexion pouted and turned away and Vexen just laughed.

"It's cute. So anyway, you nervous about the tryouts?" Vexen picked up the salt shaker and played with it obviously bored.

"Eh, I guess. I wish I didn't have to do it but hey, what can you do?" Zexion sighed and Vexen grinned and turned to a different waiter.

"Hey." Vexen said and laughed. "Could I get a kiddy menu?" The waiter slightly smirked and nodded and walked over with 2 menus and crayons.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zexion asked and Vexen looked up with a grin.

"What? I want to color." Zexion blinked a few times and a soft smile came to his lips.

Vexen was truly interesting. Zexion didn't even feel the need to "spy" on him. He didn't see anything wrong with his Chemistry teacher. Or maybe he found something wrong with HIM for HAVING chemistry with the chemistry teacher. Zexion looked down at his menu and picked up a crayon and began to color too. Vexen smiled to himself. Zexion was a good kid. And that's why he liked him.

But how much did he like him?

"Here are your drinks." Saïx put the drinks down and walked away. Zexion sipped on his drink and smiled at Vexen. Yeah. He had a crush on him no doubt.

--

"So we're just going to sit here?" Demyx asked and Xigbar nodded. "Well that's boring..."

"I'm sorry Demyx." Xigbar said and Demyx crawled over to him.

"Why can't we kiss?" Demyx smiled up at Xigbar and Xigbar turned away with a sigh.

"Because your making me horny as fuck and that's not a good thing to do in school." He said and Demyx giggled.

"What about after school?" Demyx looked up at Xigbar cutely.

"When do you have Dance?" Xigbar asked and Demyx grinned.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays." He said and Xigbar sighed and kissed Demyx lightly then grinned.

"Today is a Tuesday." Demyx looked down with a frown.

"Yes but... Cheerleading tryouts." Xigbar gave a slight mean look but then grinned pervertedly.

"Oh I'll make you cheer and do back flips alright." Demyx blushed and kissed Xigbar lightly.

"Promise?" Demyx's eyes sparkled and Xigbar purred.

"Oh you bet." Xigbar nuzzled Demyx's neck and kissed it gently.

--

"So how are your Chicken Fingers?" Vexen smirked and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Zexion nibbled on one of his chicken fingers and gave Vexen a slight smile. "They're really good. Thank you for taking me out."

"Oh your welcome. After all, since I'm your check and connect teacher I have to make sure your happy." Vexen smiled and Zexion blinked then looked down.

_So if you weren't my check and connect teacher you wouldn't?_

Zexion though solemnly.

"You ok?" Vexen asked and Zexion nodded slowly. "Good."

After a few minutes of silence Zexion looked up from his food at Vexen with a still look.

"If you weren't my check and connect teacher would you still be doing this?" Zexion asked and Vexen blinked a few times and smiled slightly.

"So that's what that was about." Zexion blushed. "Well... I'm not sure. I know I wouldn't mind doing it but I don't know if you would." Vexen poked his chin in thought and Zexion turned his head.

"I'm finished." Zexion pushed his plate to the edge of the table. Vexen reached across the table and grabbed Zexion's arm.

"I would do it in a heartbeat." He said and Zexion rubbed his eye so that his palm was covering the smile he had on his face. "Now. Lets get this paid for and get back to hell."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So Demyx, how was your lunch?" Zexion sat down next to Demyx in Chemistry. He had plans to tell Demyx his lunch story but Demyx had one to tell too.

"Um... Well... I made out with someone..." Demyx mumbled lowly so no one else would hear.

"Oh my god." Zexion's eyes went wide. He's known Demyx since pre-K and even though there was that hidden pervert, he never thought someone other than him would find out. "With who?"

"That's where it gets kind of shocking... Do you know who I have a crush on?" Demyx played with a pencil and from the corner of his eye he saw Zexion look slightly confused.

"Um.. Well you said... Coach.. Was... cute.." Zexion whispered the coach part in the sentence. Demyx blushed and gave Zexion a cheesy grin and Zexion's mouth dropped.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and everyone stared at them.

"He cursed. You should send him to T1." Someone said and Vexen shook his head and closed the door as the bell rang. "That's bullshit!"

"You. Go to T1." Vexen said and the kid looked confused.

"We both said the same curse word!!" He cried out angrily.

"God damn it. I was joking. Calm the fuck down." Vexen said and a few people snorted and the guy blushed and sat down. "Well... It seems that we have some great people in this school."

"What happened?" Zexion asked noticing Vexen's angry expression. Vexen walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds and written in red spray paint on the window itself was the word 'FAG'.

"Aren't they lovely?" Vexen rolled his eyes and closed the blinds.

"Who did that?" Demyx asked with his mouth gaping and Vexen shrugged.

"I have no clue. I bet I could find out though." Vexen sighed. "Well furthermore. Onwards with the class. Take lab number two and hand in the first lab. I have to grade the firsts ones."

Everyone stood up and handed in the lab. Zexion was last and Vexen glanced up and gave him a sly smirk and Zexion chuckled. Zexion sat down next to Demyx who pulled out a notebook to a fresh piece of paper. The classroom was relatively quiet so he couldn't really SAY what he needed to so wrote it down.

I went to talk to you know who and I don't even remember how it happened... We just started making out.

Zexion looked at Demyx with a laugh which surprised Demyx greatly. Zexion never laughed.

Was the kiss any good?

Demyx gave Zexion a look that said 'You don't even KNOW' and then began writing.

Oh it was SO good. 

Zexion looked over at Vexen who looked deep into his work and grabbed the notepad.

"Well I have something to tell you." Zexion grinned and Demyx nodded slowly taking in the smile that he rarely gets to see.

Well, since I couldn't find you during lunch (I now know where you were. It's kind of funny because when I ran into Vexen he said "Well I was going to go with Xigbar but something tells me he's busy" Now I know what that meant) But He asked me why I wasn't in lunch so I told him I hated the school lunch so he said he was taking me out for lunch and he was going to pay. I said no but he still dragged me along. It was really fun. We went to TGI Fridays and we had the bitchiest waiter and Vexen got bored so he asked for kiddy menus to color and I asked him if he was just taking me out to eat because he was my check and connect teacher and he said even if he wasn't he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Zexion bit his pen cap and slid the notebook over to Demyx and began reading his lab. As Demyx read through the note he giggled cutely and drew a smiley face.

So do you LIKE him?

Zexion grabbed the paper and his face turned bright red. Honestly he never really sat down to think about it. He never looked up at the ceiling or sky and asked himself 'Do I like Vexen?' but even without that he knew the right answer.

He's ok.

Demyx jumped up and pointed.

"LIAR!" He yelled and Vexen looked up and his eyebrow raised and Demyx laughed nervously and sat back down. "Liar!" He whispered harshly then grabbed the paper and wrote liar on it in big bold letters. Zexion sighed.

Ok. Yes. I do. Happy? Your best friend is gay.

Demyx grinned and hugged Zexion.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" He said and Zexion ripped up the note so no one could read it and threw it out.

"Zexion." Vexen called out and Zexion walked over to Vexen's desk.

"Yes professor?" Zexion asked and Vexen smiled and removed his glasses.

"Thank you for being the only one to completely finish the lab." Someone jumped up angrily.

"Hey I finished it!" He cried out and Vexen went through the pile.

"Well, Reno, it seems that I don't care that you... Like dancing with elephants... In Spanish. This is Chemistry. I grade every aspect of it. And the first few sentences is perfect but then to make it look like you have more sentences you started writing nonsense in Spanish." Vexen put down the paper and everyone started laughing.

"Wow. That's, really sad." Zexion walked back to the table with Demyx.

--

"So how did we get on this discussion?" Zexion asked as the whole Chemistry class talked about their first kiss.

"I have no idea." Demyx giggled and Riku looked at Vexen.

"So when was your first kiss teach?" Vexen snorted and shuffled his papers.

"Please, I've never had my first kiss and I'm 39." He said and Zexion's mouth dropped as did the rest of the class.

"What!?" Half of the class jumped up surprised.

"How did you not have your first kiss?" Riku asked and Vexen walked from behind his desk.

"Look at me. I'm a nerd now and I was a nerd then. No one wanted to kiss me." He said and a few of the girls 'aww'ed.

"Your not bad looking Professor Vexen!" Kairi said and Zexion glared at her but he was in the back of the classroom so no one really saw.

"And don't feel bad. I've never had my first kiss either." Zexion commented with a smirk.

"I don't feel bad. I wanted to kiss someone I really liked. And I didn't find them, therefore didn't kiss anyone." Vexen sat back down.

"Hah! I have an idea! Let's all try to hook Vexen up with a chick!" Reno said and Zexion's nostrils flared.

"Great idea!" Kairi giggled and Vexen smiled.

"Thanks but really. No." Vexen crossed his legs and continued to grade the papers.

"You and Coach Xigbar are best friends right?" Riku asked and Vexen nodded. "Did he have his first kiss?"

"Are you serious? People were surprised we were friends. He fought off girls. He used to wear his hair down, it was black with brown streaks and he didn't have his eye patch so both of his gold eyes were showing and he had his surfer accent and he always had shorts and a wife beater on so you always saw the scars on his arms. And he was funny." Vexen described Xigbar and the girls giggled and Demyx pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Easily said that he was protective over Xigbar.

"What did you look like?" Reno asked and Vexen pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. It was of Vexen and Xigbar. They were 18 in their graduation robes. Vexen had his glasses on and his hair was pulled back and Xigbar had his hair down flowing over his shoulders doing a peace sign grinning at the camera while Vexen simply smiled and Xigbar's arm was around Vexen in a best friend way.

Everyone hurried over to see the picture. Demyx looked at it and smiled.

"Wow." He said and Zexion nodded.

--

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Zexion groaned as they walked into the gym. There was a line of teenage girls sitting on the bench and a few boys.

"No way." Larxene said with a smirk while looking Zexion and Demyx up and down.

"You guys are trying out?" Kairi asked and Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because that's as far as they'll make it." Demyx scowled and sat down on the bleachers but then smiled with Xigbar walked out.

"Anyone feel uncomfortable if I chill out here?" He asked and someone raised their hand. "Cool. I don't care." He grinned and jogged to the side of the bleachers near Demyx.

"Good luck kid." He said and jogged up to the top. "Come on let's see some cheers!"

"Whatever..." Larxene said and sat down at the table where Naminé and Sora sat on either side of her. "First one up."

--

"Demyx Lae." Sora called and Demyx gulped and Zexion patted his back.

"Good Lu.. Break a...... Hope you do well." Zexion smiled nervously and Demyx nodded and walked over to the mats.

"You can do it just believe in yourself!" Xigbar yelled out laughing and Demyx tensed. Xigbar was watching. Right.

"Go." Larxene snapped and Demyx scratched his cheek.

"What do you want me to do?" Demyx asked and Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Front flip, Front flip, back flip, cartwheel, front flip, summersault in the air, land cartwheel back flip." Larxene gave off orders with a stern look then gave a sour smile.

Demyx gulped and nodded and walked to the starting point of the mat. He did a small running start then kicked it off with the two front flips then stopped and did the back flip which progressed quickly into the cartwheel and he jumped up and did the front flip, kicked off the ground in a summersault, landed perfectly on the ground with a cartwheel and kicked back and did a back flip.

He turned to Larxene with a smile and Xigbar started clapping and so did Zexion.

"Good job!" Sora said happily and Larxene smacked him and he fell backwards off of the chair.

"Zexion Dilan." Naminé called and Zexion sighed and Demyx gave him a thumbs up as he walked off.

"Do you need instructions too?" Larxene asked and Zexion glared.

"Please, I could come up with a better combination in my sleep." Zexion snapped and she glared.

"Go." She said and Zexion nodded and walked to the edge of the mat.

He started off with a small sprint and jumped up into a summersault, landed, did one again but this time landed with a cartwheel, jumped up did a front flip, then kicked off the ground backwards with several back flips. He did one last cartwheel and landed in a split and glared as he got up and walked off of the mat.

"Wow Zexion that was awesome!" Kairi said and Zexion glanced at her and turned away.

"I was in karate." He muttered and sat near Demyx who clapped.

"Awesome job!" Demyx said and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Kairi, come on!" Sora said and Kairi jumped up happily.

"Ok Sora!"

--

"Well that was a waste of my life." Zexion groaned as he walked down the hallway with Demyx.

"You dudes were awesome." Xigbar said and Demyx turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you Coach!" Demyx exclaimed and Zexion eyed Demyx who was practically swooning over Xigbar's grin.

"I have to go talk to my check and connect teacher. See you round." Zexion said and waved as he jogged off.

"Wanna chill with me little dude?" Xigbar asked and Demyx giggled like a school girl.

"Yeah." He said and Xigbar smirked.

"Good, because today I brought two helmets." He said and they walked to the parking lot. "Where's that snazzy instrument of yours?" Xigbar asked and Demyx swayed on his feet as they stood in front of the bike.

"At home. I didn't have my lesson today." Demyx explained and Xigbar nodded and tossed Demyx a helmet.

"Ah. Coolio dude. Let's party." Xigbar said and Demyx nodded and waited for Xigbar to get on the bike before jumping on himself.

--

Kairi walked out of the building with Sora when she saw Xigbar put on his motorcycle helmet then toss Demyx one. She paused and pointed.

"Sora, is that Demyx with Coach Xigbar?" She inquired and Sora squinted his eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" He questioned and gave his book bag a hitch.

"Just... Kind of weird." She mumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

"Professor." Zexion called into the room as he walked in. He saw Vexen laying on the floor shaking. Zexion sprinted over and saw that Vexen was sleeping. His eyes were shut closed and tears were running down the sides of his face. Then from the corners of his mouth blood seeped out. "Holy shit! Professor!! Wake up!"

Vexen turned his head and his eyes squinted open and when he opened his mouth blood poured out. He grabbed Zexion's coat roughly and his eyes didn't have pupils.

"Don't." He wheezed between every word. "Go. To. The party."

With that his arm went limp and his eyes closed. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his head. His pupils were back and he looked up and Zexion who looked completely terrified and then wiped his mouth.

"Y-your bleeding." Zexion said and Vexen groaned.

"I'm sorry Zexion.. I'm in so much pain right now. What happened?" Vexen asked and Zexion started shaking and closed his eyes tight and started to cry. "Zexion... What's wrong?"

"Y-ou sc-ared m-e." Zexion stuttered and Vexen slowly propped himself back up.

"I'm terribly sorry. What did I say?" Vexen asked and Zexion shook his head and hugged Vexen.

"N-ot th-at... I-I thought y-you we-were dead." Zexion said and pulled back and jumped up. He got the disinfecting wipes from the front of the room and cleaned the blood from the floor. "Come on.. I could drive you home."

"You don't ha-" Zexion glared and put the bloody wipes in the garbage.

"Come on Professor." Zexion snapped and helped Vexen up and they walked to Vexen's car. Zexion helped Vexen get in the passenger seat and then climbed into the driver's seat and backed the car out of the parking space and drove up to the school exit. "You've got to give me directions."

"...Take a left."

--

"So where are we?" Demyx asked and Xigbar turned off the bike and took off his helmet.

"Demyx this is going to sound strange but we're at Vexen's house because something told me halfway into the ride that he needed me. Let me call him please." Xigbar said and got off the bike and Demyx nodded.

"Of coarse." Demyx smiled weakly thinking what could have possibly happened wrong? He was worried.

"Hello?" Xigbar called into the phone. "Dude what happened." A pause and Xigbar smiled. "I always know when you get hurt dude. What happened." Another pause and Xigbar huffed. "Why do I have to wait?!"

"Because I'm right here." Vexen said with a smile and closed the phone. Demyx grinned and Zexion who got out of the drivers side.

"Zexion!" He grinned and Zexion gave him a small smile and walked to the passenger side and helped Vexen out of the car.

"Open the door." Zexion told Xigbar and Xigbar nodded.

"Best friends always have the key to their house." He laughed and opened the door and helped Vexen inside. Demyx jumped off of the bike and Xigbar led him inside.

"So Vexy, do you want--"

"Zexion is already making me tea." Vexen cut into Xigbar's question.

"Oh... Well... Cool." Xigbar said kind of surprised. That was his job when Vexen was sickly. He always made the tea.

"You could hang out with Demyx in the guest... I mean... YOUR room." Vexen smirked and Xigbar chuckled and walked over and ruffled Vexen's hair.

"Alrightly. Thanks even though it IS my room." Xigbar joked and Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Well it practically is considering you even decorated it to your liking." Vexen said and Xigbar gave him a thumbs up.

"Well I'll leave you alone with Zexion." He made the comment seem completely innocent to anyone who was hearing what he said but he did wink so only Vexen saw it.

"Cool." Vexen rolled his eyes and laughed and Xigbar flipped him off casually.

"So uhh yeah, fuck you dude. And later." Xigbar said the whole thing with a straight face but then ruined it with the cheesy grin and turned around and gave Demyx a tour of the house.

Zexion walked in with a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of Vexen who was laying down on the couch looking completely miserable.

"You feeling any better?" Zexion whispered softly as he sat down on the floor.

"Oh if I could kill myself right now I would." Vexen grumbled but then smiled softly.

"Do you have any painkillers?" Zexion asked and Vexen pointed.

"Ask Xigbar. He's old." Vexen said and Zexion chuckled and got up.

"And this is the bathroom..." Xigbar was pointing to rooms.

"Excuse me, coach." Zexion called and Xigbar turned around and patted him on the back.

"It ain't coach at my house... Or outside of school. It's Xigbar. Now, what do you need kiddo?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Vexen would like to know if you have painkillers." Zexion said and Xigbar snorted.

"Pft, chah. Of coarse I do." He grinned and walked into his room, which was CLEARLY his room because there was a sign on his door that said 'Vexen, this is no longer the guest room, it's Xigbar's room'. He walked back out and threw a bottle at Zexion. "There you go buddy." He said and Zexion nodded and walked back into the living room and walked over to Vexen and handed him the pills.

"Thank you." Vexen smiled and took two painkillers and laid back down.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Zexion asked and Vexen smiled.

"Only if you want to stay with me." Vexen whispered and Zexion looked away then looked back at Vexen and saw his bright green eyes.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." Zexion replied, with more meaning then one. Vexen gave him a cheesy grin.

"Then get your sleeping bag." He said and Zexion crawled closer to Vexen.

"I'd rather sleep right here. Next to you." Zexion said looking directly into Vexen's eyes. Vexen actually blushed.

"I'd like that better." Vexen said smiling and slowly sat up. "And I also like my room better than the couch. Sure it's comfortable but after a while, not really." With that he stood up and grabbed his cup of tea and slowly walked to his room which was on the opposite side of the house than the other rooms. He paused and cocked his head. "You coming?"

"Yes." Zexion said and got up and followed Vexen to his room. The room itself was blue. The walls were a light ocean blue. The carpets were tan. There was a desk in the corner that held multiple candles in every color. The blinds were down and the shades matched the carpet. The blankets were cerulean along with the pillow cases. The carpets were soft and the bed was a feather mattress. The bed was pressed against the corner wall. The air conditioner was on at 64 degrees and the room was basically calming.

"I like your room." Zexion said and Vexen shrugged and placed his drink on the coaster on the nightstand near his bed under the small lamp that he turned on so he could shut off the ceiling light. He climbed onto his king sized bed and sighed when he noticed he had blood on his suit. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to his walk in closet and Zexion's mouth gaped. He has more clothes than anyone he knew. He saw Vexen pull back his jacket and place it in a basket then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Zexion blushed.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and Vexen shook his head.

"You don't have to. You could chill somewhere. I'm just uncomfortable." He stated and pulled off his shirt. Zexion couldn't help but take a peak. He didn't know why Vexen said earlier that Zexion was so skinny it made him feel fat. Vexen wasn't anorexic, and he wasn't muscular. He was sort of in the middle.

Vexen pulled on a cotton white shirt and then pulled off his pants. Zexion subtly eyed his muscular legs and hid his eyes behind his curtain of hair. Vexen pulled up a pair of baggy pajama pants and pulled his hair out of his ponytail and pulled his glasses off and placed them on the table. He walked to the bed and jumped on it with a slight laugh. Zexion smiled at him. Zexion was sitting at Vexen's desk across from the bed. Vexen patted the empty spot next to him and Zexion blushed and pulled off his shoes and climbed on the bed and sat next to Vexen. He was suddenly not so thankful that he didn't change out of his gym clothes which consisted of shorts and a wife beater.

"You look cold." Vexen pointed out and Zexion gave him an embarrassed look. "Sorry I like my room pretty icy. Here." Vexen pulled the covers over Zexion, to about his waist. He then handed Zexion the remote. "Want to pick a show?" He asked and Zexion raised his eyebrow and looked around the room.

"I don't see the TV." He said and Vexen laughed and turned to his nightstand and picked up a remote and pressed the button and part of the wall was moved and a TV was behind it.

"...What were you before you were a teacher?" Zexion asked and Vexen smiled.

"A government scientist." He said simply and Zexion blinked a few times and pressed the on button.

"Hey it's The Notebook." Zexion pointed out as they saw Noah hanging on the Ferris Wheel.

"I would do that for someone I love." Vexen stated and Zexion looked at him smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned and Vexen nodded.

"Of coarse. It's just that the opportunity never came up." He said and Zexion blushed.

"What if I-Never mind." Zexion said quickly and Vexen turned to him.

"For you, of coarse." He whispered smoothly and Zexion shivered.

--

"So I heard when you were younger you were quite the ladies magnet." Demyx started and Xigbar shrugged.

"Yeah. I was known for that and not being in any real relationships." Xigbar said and Demyx stayed quiet.

"Would you... Be in a relationship with me?" His face was burning and Xigbar chuckled and pressed his lips to Demyx's and when he broke away his thumb was rubbing Demyx's cheek.

"I thought I already was." He cooed and Demyx grinned and kissed Xigbar lightly.

"You mean it?" Demyx asked hopefully and Xigbar looked around then noticed his ring and took it off and slid it onto Demyx's finger.

"Dude you've got me whipped." Xigbar said and Demyx giggled and Xigbar nibbled on his neck. "I've never wanted someone so bad."

"Not even a porn star?" Demyx asked cutely and Xigbar started laughing and shook his head.

"No Demyx. Not even a porn star." He laughed and kissed Demyx tenderly. "Kid your just to cute."

--

Zexion and Vexen fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Zexion was cold so subconsciously he clung to Vexen who had has arm around Zexion.

Zexion had his arms wrapped around Vexen's stomach and his head was resting on Vexen's chest. He honestly trusted Vexen completely and he didn't know why. After all, he only knew him for 2 days.

Vexen was dreaming for once about something not of the predicted future, but the wanted future. He was drinking a cup of coffee and Zexion was wearing an apron tending to two kids. A 4 year old that looked a lot like Vexen but had Zexion's eye color and vice versa with a 2 year old. Vexen smiled in his sleep.

Zexion was dreaming about his first kiss. It seemed so completely real but whoever he was kissing was in the shade so he never found out who he kissed.

Vexen slowly woke up. He was at the point of the movie where they were laying on the bed when the nurse came in and they both died together. Which was pretty depressing. He looked down at Zexion and smiled. He slowly stroked Zexion's hair. He then again thought how strange it was that he was in his bed with his student. But he really didn't care. Oddly enough, he liked the thought of him and Zexion together. Whether Zexion felt the same way was a story he didn't know the plot to.

As Vexen was playing with Zexion's hair, Zexion slowly woke up. His eyes were heavy and tired and the first thing he saw was the clock. It was 7 o'clock. How did he fall asleep?! Without even taking note of the fact that he was cuddling with his teacher he jumped up.

"I have to get home." He said breathlessly and Vexen smiled.

"Calm down." Vexen said and Zexion jumped out of the bed and put on his shoes.

"If my mom catches me that's fine, but if my dad does, oh there goes the town..." Zexion mumbled and put on his jacket. Vexen stood up.

"I'll get dressed and take you. Now calm down. We'll come up with something." Vexen said and winked as he walked into his closet and put on one of his million suits.

He walked out and walked to Xigbar's room. The music was blasting and Vexen pounded on the door and Xigbar answered and his hair was down.

"Chah?" He asked leaning on the doorknob to the inside of the door.

"Is Demyx still here?" Vexen asked and Xigbar nodded.

"Chah, but he's sleeping over. His parents aren't home or whatever. They asked if he could stay with me, of coarse they probably thought that I as his age but whatev." Xigbar said smirking and Vexen nodded.

"Alright."

"Can we sleep here tonight because I don't feel like driving." Xigbar said and Vexen playfully hit Xigbar.

"When aren't you here?" Vexen turned around and nodded. "Of coarse he could stay." Vexen walked over to Zexion. "Call your parents."

"Why?" Zexion asked and Vexen smirked.

"See if you could sleep over since I'm lazy." Vexen said and shrugged. "But if you can't I'll take you home."

"Ok..." Zexion said and pulled out his cell phone and mindlessly walked in circles as it rang.

"Hello?" Marluxia answered from the other side of the phone.

"Mom." Zexion said and Marluxia sighed in relief.

"Oh there you are! I was worried about you! When are you coming home?" Zexion bit his lip.

"Well that's the thing mom. You see, after cheerleading tryouts I found my friend laying on the floor and he was kind of vomiting blood."

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But I took him to his house and I was taking care of him and mom I was just so freaked out I forgot to call. I am so sorry. And I was wondering if you weren't to mad if you'd let me stay over so I could make sure that he's going to be ok." Zexion said and Marluxia stayed silent.

"Can I talk to a parent?" He asked and Zexion nodded even though Marluxia couldn't see him.

"Yeah. Let me find him for you." Zexion said and put the phone down and covered the receiver.

"You've got to pretend to be the parent." Zexion whispered and Vexen smirked and motioned for Zexion to give him the phone.

"Hello?" Vexen called into the phone.

"Hi, I'm Marluxia. Zexion's mom. Are you sure he's allowed to stay over? I mean that's just scary to have that happen to your child. Are you sure you don't want to take him to the hospital or something? I could come pick Zexion up." Marluxia said, obviously more freaked out than Zexion was.

"Well, my son Even has that happen to him every so often. I don't yet know what causes it, and I'm a scientist so I'm really confused on why I can't figure it out. But he's really freaked out and Zexion is the only one to keep him calm so it would really help if he COULD stay but if you want, I could bring him home. It's really not a hassle." Vexen explained professionally.

"If your son needs my son there then he can stay. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it." Marluxia said sympathetically.

"Of coarse. Zexion is a really well behaved young man. He's been nothing but helpful." Vexen said and Marluxia giggled slightly.

"Yes, that is Zexion. Well I need to talk to his father. If there is any problems, give me a call and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Marluxia said and Vexen chuckled softly.

"Oh there's no need for that. Have a good night." Vexen said.

"You too. Put my son on the phone please." Vexen handed Zexion the phone.

"Hello?"

"Behave Zexion. And I know it had to have been scary but next time please call me so I know what's going on."

"I know mom. I'm really sorry about that. It wont happen again."

"Alright. Well I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too mom. Night."

With that Zexion hung up and gave Vexen a sly grin.

"Nice. And what's with the name Even? I don't know anyone with that name." Zexion said and Vexen smirked.

"That's my name." He said and Zexion blinked a few times.

"Wow really?" Vexen chuckled.

"Yeah. It's a shock that teachers actually have names." Vexen joked and Zexion smiled but rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Zexion mumbled and Vexen started pulling off his suit.

"Shit, you should have called before I got changed." Vexen started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

"Come on Xigbar." Demyx said and tugged on Xigbar's shirt.

"I'm old." Xigbar turned to Demyx and eyed him hungrily. "But not old enough to the point where that doesn't turn me on." He purred as his eyes scanned Demyx's bare torso. Demyx only had his blue boxers on.

Xigbar walked over to Demyx who was laying on the bed and pressed his lips to Demyx's roughly. His hands roamed all over Demyx's bare flesh. Demyx let out a slight moan as he tugged on Xigbar's shirt.

"Xigbar. Take it off." Demyx demanded softly. Xigbar nodded and pulled off his shirt and cupped Demyx's face and kissed him roughly. Demyx let his hands travel along the scars that carved Xigbar's skin so graciously.

"Hey kid." Xigbar whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm hungry." He stated and Demyx blinked but then grinned and kissed Xigbar lightly.

"Me too." He agreed and Xigbar jumped up and threw a pair of pants at him.

"There." He said and Demyx looked confused.

"I don't get a shirt?" He asked and Xigbar smirked suggestively and ran his rough hands down Demyx's chest.

"Why put it on if you won't have it on for much longer?" He hinted and Demyx blushed slightly and kissed Xigbar's cheek.

"Ok."

--

"So Professor, why did you start vomiting blood?" Zexion asked as Vexen went through the closet trying to find Zexion something to wear.

"Well, I actually don't know Zexion. I wish I could say but I have no idea." Vexen admitted and Zexion scratched his cheek.

"Why did you say 'Don't go to the party'?" Zexion questioned and Vexen shrugged.

"I don't remember anything from when I passed out to when you woke me up." Vexen said honestly.

"Oh." Zexion turned his head to the side in thought. Vexen handed Zexion some pajama pants and a wife beater.

"They might be to long but they'll do I hope." Vexen smiled cutely.

"Thank you." Vexen pointed.

"If you don't want to get changed in here the bathroom is right across the hallway. Wherever you chose I need to get changed." Vexen walked into the closet and pulled his shirt over his head and folded it and placed it on one of the shelves before putting on his pajama shirt.

Zexion decided whatever and quickly threw his clothes off and pulled on the pajamas. He was done before Vexen even walked out.

When Vexen did he smiled and grabbed Zexion's clothes.

"I'll get these cleaned for you." He said and Zexion nodded and Vexen put them into the dirty hamper.

"Thank you..." Zexion mumbled and Vexen nodded and jumped onto his bed.

"Oh. How rude of me. Are you hungry? I am." Vexen said and Zexion slowly nodded and Vexen jumped back off of the bed and walked into the hallway.

"Sweet! Vexen, you should totally make me food." Xigbar said and Vexen observed his kitchen. Demyx sat in one of the chairs shirtless in the corner and Xigbar was eyeing the cabinet.

"Alright. I'll be the housewife..." Vexen sighed and Xigbar clapped.

"Thank you darling." He went to hug Vexen but Vexen brushed passed him and pulled out things from the cabinet.

"You guys pick out a movie or whatever. I'll make dinner." Vexen said and Xigbar nodded and him and Demyx left but Zexion stayed. Zexion slowly walked over and stood by Vexen's side. "Yes Zexion?"

"...Thanks again." Zexion bit his lip then quickly kissed Vexen's cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Vexen clutched his cheek and turned bright red and chuckled softly to himself.

--

"Thanks for dinner dude." Xigbar grabbed his plate and walked into the living room.

"Thank you professor." Demyx said cutely and Vexen laughed.

"You could call me Even, or Vexen." Vexen suggested.

"OR VEXY!" Xigbar called from the living room.

"Shut up XIGGY!" Vexen yelled and he could HEAR Xigbar pout.

Demyx left and Zexion waited for Vexen to completely serve him. Once he was done, Zexion took the plate and turned.

"Wait Zexion, There's still more." Vexen said and Zexion turned around and Vexen kissed him lightly. He then pulled away and smiled. "That's it."

"....Uh...." Zexion turned BRIGHT red and looked left bashfully. He turned around and walked to the kitchen as a huge smile came to his lips.

"So we decided to watch Rose Red because it's long." Xigbar called out and Vexen walked into the living room, shutting off the lights as he passed them.

Demyx and Xigbar sat on the loveseat and Zexion sat on one side of the couch and Vexen sat on the other.

"Ok. Start it." Vexen took a forkful of rice.

--

"Vexen." Zexion whispered and Vexen turned to him.

"Yeah?" He whispered back and Zexion bit his lip but Vexen really wasn't staring at him.

"Could I have seconds?" Zexion asked and Vexen nodded and stood up.

"Come on. Bring your plate." Vexen said and Zexion followed him in the kitchen.

"Do you want more chicken, rice, car--" Zexion pressed his lips against Vexen's roughly which took Vexen by surprise. Slowly though he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Vexen's arms slowly wrapped around Zexion's waist and he pulled Zexion closer to his body. Zexion flung his arms around Vexen's neck.

"I kind of want-- ok never mind..." Xigbar said and the second he saw his best friend making out with Zexion, made a complete U turn and walked back into the living room. "Demyx, just stop the movie. Come on. Let's go in my room..."

"O...kay." Demyx agreed but didn't exactly know what was going on. He had no idea that Zexion and Vexen were making out pressed up against a refrigerator.

--

"So Xigbar. I've been meaning to ask you. What were you like when you were in school?" Demyx turned his position on the bed so his body was facing Xigbar.

"Oh Demyx... I was a jerk. I only looked out for myself and I didn't like anyone I thought was to 'below me' because they were losers. I was one of the most popular guys in school." Xigbar looked straight up at the ceiling with a frown.

"What was Vexen like?" Demyx wondered aloud.

"Vexen? Oh. He was the biggest nerd you could ever come to terms with. He used to get his ass kicked in school. He was in the debate team, math league, Science club, chess club, basically every dork thing. He played the violin in orchestra and the flute in band. He was the section leader in the tenor section and he had a 99.44 average straight across the board. He always got awards and basically he seemed perfect. Which was why no one really liked him all to well. They thought he was stuck up. He wasn't. I technically knew the guy since First grade but I didn't talk to him really until the middle of 10th." Xigbar smiled to himself.

"How did you guys become friends?" Demyx edged the conversation on.

"Well.. This may sound weird but Vexen has dreams. In his dreams sometimes he sees what's GOING to happen. And I happened to be one of his dream victims. He went to bed one night and he saw through my eyes. I was locked in a basement in the dark. He felt the pain of me falling and stabbing my eye. But someone was in the basement with me that lead to what happened. He would wake up and vomit blood. He wrote on a piece of paper a question. He asked when it would happen and he went to sleep so his dreams could answer it. And he found out it was that same night. He jumped out of his bed and ran to my house which was roughly a mile away and the only thing he hated was sports so you could only imagine how he looked with his inhaler. My parents weren't home and I went downstairs to sneak some beer because I craved it when I was relatively high. I wasn't completely high at that point. One of my dads friends was angry at him and was completely busted up drunk. So I went downstairs and tried to find the beer stash when the lights shut off. I freaked out but held my breath so whoever couldn't find me but I nearly let out a shriek when I heard footsteps down the stairs. The person heard me and started chasing me. I tripped and stabbed my eye, just like in his dream. But then before I was able to be killed by the psycho, Vexen ran down and saved me. Then he called the ambulance and ever since then I didn't want him to leave my side. I was freaked out." Xigbar finished but Demyx still wasn't satisfied.

"How did people in school act when they saw you with him?"

"Well, first of all they didn't really care about that because I kind of walked in with an eye patch so they were kind of confused about that one. But then when they noticed that I kept sitting by him they made fun of him. Never me. But one day this really annoying dude said something about Vexen. I don't remember what it was but he said it in the middle of lunch and he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. It really upset Vexen and he completely froze and turned bright red and looked down. His eyes were watering and I jumped up while the cafeteria was laughing at the comment and punched him dead in his face. He went flying backwards and I broke his nose and a few teeth. No one ever said anything about Vexen since. I may have been shallow but not to the point of sinking so low to not even admire the person that saved my life." Xigbar sat up and looked at his nightstand. It was the first picture the two took together. Vexen was holding a book and looking up at Xigbar with his infamous eyebrow raise and Xigbar had his hair down flipping the camera off while sticking out his tongue. Xigbar ran his finger down the picture frame. "I'm lucky to have met this guy."

"I can see that you are."

--

Vexen broke the kiss and looked into the only eye of Zexion's that he could see. He tenderly kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Full?" He carried on with the joke and Zexion smirked.

"For now." He said and eyed Vexen. "I do get hungry quickly though."

"I'll keep that in mind." Vexen laughed and put the food away and Zexion helped him put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

They shut the light off and walked to Vexen's room again.

"Where am I sleeping?" Zexion asked as he turned to Vexen.

"Well that is a diss." Vexen pouted and Zexion looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well... If you don't want to sleep in here you could sleep on the couch." Vexen started but before he finished the sentence Zexion was already cuddled up in the corner of the bed.

"I'm tired." Zexion yawned and Vexen walked to the bed and shut off the light as he sat down on the bed.

"Then sleep."


	8. Chapter 7

"Demyx. Wake up little dude." Xigbar whispered as he kissed Demyx's cheek.

"Mmm.... Xigbar?" Demyx groaned tiredly.

"Yeah it's me. Wake up. School time." Demyx opened his eyes and smiled.

"You know, they're right. It is nice to wake up to someone you really like laying next to you." Demyx giggled and Xigbar smirked. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty." Xigbar replied immediately.

".... School doesn't start until eight." Demyx looked really confused.

"Yes well, I'm the gym teacher. To wake up in the morning I have to do a few exercises. I was hoping you could.. Help out?" Xigbar nudged and Demyx rolled his eyes and sat up with a smile.

"Ok, what are we doing?"

--

"Zexion, wake up. It's 6." Vexen lightly shook Zexion until his eyes opened. "There you are. The shower is free if you want to take one." Zexion tiredly shook his head. "Alright. Follow me."

Zexion looked at himself in the mirror quickly and noticed his hair was all over the place. He lightly chuckled and turned back to Vexen. Somehow his hair was completely in tact. Vexen turned on the shower then told Zexion how to turn it off but Zexion just stayed quiet and mumbled 'I'll just ask you to do it' because he was to tired to remember.

"Well have a nice shower." Vexen said and Zexion grabbed his arm before he left the room and tugged him back. "Yes Zexion?" Zexion paused a minute but got in his tip toes and gave Vexen a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you..." Vexen closed his eyes tightly.

"Your very welcome." He replied breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Zexion rubbed his thumb over Vexen's hand reassuringly.

"It's nothing. You just make it difficult to stay completely professional and control myself. Zexion your going to be the end of me." Vexen said smirking and grabbed Zexion's face lightly and kissed him hungrily. He pulled back a few moments later and the two were out of breath. "Enjoy your shower."

"I will."

--

"Mm... X-Xigbar.." Demyx's legs were spread and his hands were clutching the sheets. Xigbar had Demyx's member tightly in his hand and the tip in his mouth. His lips and tongue lightly caressed the tip and Demyx let out several gasps.

"Need to release yet?" Xigbar asked quickly and Demyx shook his head while closing his eyes tight.

"I-I ca-an h.. mm... hold I-it." Demyx squirmed and Xigbar smirked.

"Just release." Xigbar sucked harder and Demyx whimpered slightly and let go. Xigbar sat up and pulled Demyx into a hug and laughed.

"You lasted a good 37 minutes. Kudos to you kid." Xigbar lightly nibbled on Demyx's neck and Demyx giggled cutely. "God your so fucking cute."

Demyx smiled and hugged Xigbar tightly.

"Xiggy, I'm tired.... Oh oops I called you Xiggy." Xigbar looked down at Demyx and he had the look of surprise.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"..Xiggy..?" Demyx said slowly and a grin plastered on Xigbar's lips.

"You can call me Xiggy all you want." He kissed Demyx greedily.

"Why?" Demyx questioned softly after Xigbar pulled away.

"Because. The way you say it. It's just... I can't describe it."

--

Zexion rung out his hair and stepped out of the shower. The water was still going and there were about 5 knobs and he didn't know what did what so he didn't touch them. He walked to the door and opened it. The aroma of breakfast delight filled his nostrils and he smiled slightly.

"Vexen." He called out lightly but somehow Vexen managed to hear him and walked down the hallway. Zexion had already stepped back into the bathroom and was now sitting on the toilet lid. The towel was hung around his hips and his hair was completely drenched and everywhere. Vexen walked in and tried to ignore the boy but forgot one minor detail.

"What am I wearing to school?" Zexion asked and Vexen froze at the doorway. He slowly turned to Zexion and eyed him without really meaning to.

"Uh... C-come with me." Vexen pulled his glanced away from Zexion. "XIGBAR! WATCH THE FOOD REAL QUICK!" He yelled across the house.

"GOCHA DUDE!" Xigbar yelled back and Vexen had Zexion follow him.

They walked into Vexen's closet. Vexen looked through his clothes then thought for a second and knelt on the floor and pulled out a box and opened it. Zexion looked relatively confused and Vexen pulled out some clothes.

"These are my clothes before I hit my growth spurt. I had them dry cleaned and everything but I forgot to give them away like I had planned. If you want you could pick out something." Vexen said and walked out of the closet.

"I don't have any underwear." Zexion called back and Vexen sighed and opened his dresser.

"Lucky for you I just bought some. Here you are." Vexen handed them to Zexion and quickly walked out of the room. He peeked into the kitchen and saw only Xigbar so walked in.

"Why are you walking like that?" Xigbar asked as he flipped the bacon.

"X-Xigbar." Vexen whispered and Xigbar turned to face him. Vexen's face was bright red.

"What?" Xigbar asked and Vexen walked a bit closer.

"How... Do I get rid.. Of.." Vexen nudged the bulge and Xigbar smirked widely.

"What did he do?" He asked and Vexen shook his head.

"He didn't do anything. He just happened to be soaking wet in a towel..." Vexen mumbled and blushed harder and Xigbar laughed.

"Ok dude... Think... My mom..."

"Ok..."

"In her summer bikini."

"OH GOD!" Vexen covered his eyes and fell to his knees.

"Yeah. Works every time. This is why I'm glad I have only one eye. One eye less to be scarred with." Xigbar chuckled and Zexion walked into the room.

His hair was brushed neatly but still had the same basic style of covering his eye. The pants were fitting but not to tight. Just tight enough to look good. And he had a blue short sleeved button up shirt that perfectly outlined his torso with a few of the buttons undone.

"Oh my god I remember that outfit!" Xigbar said happily. "You look nice in it. But that outfit has a history. Well you see, he wore that to the dance one year. He didn't have a date because he was a loser." Vexen gave Xigbar a look who smiled cheekily. "So he was trying to talk to someone, I don't remember what it was, but I came to the dance drunk so I was trying to find him. So when I did, I found him in a hallway, it was quiet and I knew he was kind of jumpy. So I screamed out 'VEXY' and he shrieked like a little girl and fell down the stairs! Oh god it was amazing. You had to be there." Xigbar started laughing and Vexen angrily took the spatula from Xigbar's hands and hit him with it but Xigbar kept laughing.

"What did I miss?" Demyx asked as he leaned against the doorframe. He had shorts on that went to his knees, they were tan. And he also had a tan shirt with a black design on it that had a collar and 4 buttons decorating the shirt, they were unbuttoned and showed some of his chest.

"My my Demyx you're looking quite fantabulous." Xigbar grinned and Demyx just smiled.

"You sound kind of gay when you say that." Demyx said and Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"Because I was SO straight before I said it..." Xigbar walked passed Demyx. "I have to get changed."

"Well guys, breakfast isn't ready yet. So if you want, I have extra toothbrushes under the sink, the toothpaste is on the sink counter." Vexen said and the two boys nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"So I see you've grown pretty close to Xigbar eh?" Zexion asked and Demyx blushed.

"I really like him." Demyx smiled and knelt down to get the toothbrushes. "So. What's happening with you and Vexen?"

"...Nothing..." Zexion tried to fight the smile but he had a grin on his face. More of the smiling from him.

"Did you kiss him yet?" Demyx blurred out and Zexion turned pink.

"Oh my gosh! Your first kiss!" Demyx playfully shoved Zexion who rolled his eyes with a smile.

--

"UGH! I hate first period math. You know why?" Demyx looked at Zexion.

"Why, Demyx?" Zexion was tired and bored.

"Because it's just one more period away from gym." Demyx laughed and Riku turned around.

"Since when did you like gym?" He asked and Demyx smiled.

"I don't know." He said and the announcements came on. Then a voice that Zexion REALLY didn't want to hear.

"Hello fellow classmen. It's Larxene the Varsity Cheerleading captain." People cheered from all over the school. Larxene was pretty popular. "Now, yesterday we had tryouts. I accepted about 10 new people to the team. And now I will read the names. Kairi, Arith..." "And just because I like his attitude, Zexion. Well that's all."

Demyx's face was pale. He looked completely confused.

"...I didn't make it?" He asked and everyone was to in shock that ZEXION was on the cheerleading squad.

"Demyx... There must be a mistake. Surely." Zexion consoled and Demyx slowly exhaled and nodded as he continued to listen to announcements.

"And one last announcement. Cheerleading practice will be held after school today, see Larxene for your uniform. Thank you and have a nice day." The speakers were shut off and the teacher began teaching math.

Demyx wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at the desk completely blank faced. Zexion raised his hand.

"Can you sign my pass?" He asked and the teacher nodded and Zexion left to go to the bathroom. "Fuck... Where is Larxene anyway?"

Zexion walked down the hallways. He then remembered since Larxene was a high senior she didn't have classes in the morning. He knew exactly where to find her.

He walked to the opposite side of the school. All of the Varsity captains had their own office for some unknown reason. Zexion knocked on the door.

"Come in." Larxene's voice called from the inside and Zexion walked inside and saw her just sitting there. "Zexion. What do you want?"

"You announced 9 names and you said there would be 10." Zexion spat immediately.

"Quick one aren't we?" She teased.

"Why isn't Demyx on the team?" Zexion asked quickly.

"Oh he is. I'm just testing him first. I need to see if this kid has a backbone. He needs to come to ME. If he does, then I'll give him his position. If he doesn't then tough for him." Larxene snickered. "And you aren't allowed to tell him or he's automatically out, AND you wont be able to quit."

"....." Zexion left angrily. How was he going to get Demyx to be assertive? "Xigbar."

Zexion ran into the gym where Xigbar was by himself shooting hoops. He didn't have a class first period. Let's face it, who'd be ready for gym in the morning?

"Coach!" Zexion called and it completely threw Xigbar's aim off so he tripped, threw the ball, hit the rack with all of the basketballs and it got knocked over. He jumped up like everything was fine and smiled.

"Yes Zexion?"

"I need you to do me a favor..."

--

"So you can't just stand for that! You were great! You should go in there and be like 'Listen bitch. I got in because I say so. Now hand over my cheer skirt... I mean pants because I'm a guy and I don't wear skirts because that's just weird.' " Xigbar explained to Demyx before gym officially started.

"...I can't do that." Demyx sighed and Xigbar grabbed Demyx's hand and put two fingers around the ring.

"When have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked with what seemed to be a dramatic pause.

"...I've known you for about 3 days. You haven't had time to steer me wrong." Demyx blinked and Xigbar put his hands up like he was being arrested.

"Fine! I give up." Xigbar cried and Demyx grabbed his shoulder.

"No, no! I can do it!" Demyx said and Xigbar sat down and smirked.

"Cool." With that he started to get everything ready for the class.

--

"TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING DODGEBALL!" Xigbar yelled while he held a ball under his arm.

"Is Professor Vexen coming?" Someone asked and Xigbar shrugged.

"Hold on, let me get him." Xigbar said and pulled out his cell phone and mega phone. He dialed Vexen's number and put it on speaker.

"Xigbar, why the hell are you calling me, I'm down the hall." Vexen said from the other line.

"COME DOWN TO THE GYM!" Xigbar shouted in the megaphone.

"What the hell?! Now I'm not coming!" Vexen growled.

"I'll send someone to get you." Xigbar said and closed the phone. "Zexion, go get him." Xigbar ordered and Zexion slowly nodded.

Zexion walked down the hallway to Vexen's room and saw that he was talking to one of the teachers.

"So how long have you been teaching?" She asked and Vexen chuckled.

"Um... What was it...About... 3 days." He said and she laughed obnoxiously.

"Wow really?! I've been teaching for 13 years." She bragged and he perked his eyebrow.

"I feel very bad for you." Vexen commented and she laughed again. The laugh that gives you suicide thoughts.

"Your SO funny." She said and playfully pushed him.

"I try?" Vexen said and looked at her hand funny. "I might have to charge you for sexual harassment. Your touching my shoulder." Vexen smirked slowly and she giggled and put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Oh look at me be scared." She said and Zexion glared daggers.

"Oh you should be. I know karate. And more Japanese words than that so watch out." Vexen said completely seriously and she laughed harder.

"Your like so cute." She said and ran her fingers down his hair. He looked nervous. His eyes were looking everywhere and Zexion turned away for a second so he could breath.

"Um... Cool..." Vexen said slowly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me no ones ever called you cute before." She said and he shook his head.

"Uh, never." He said and she got closer to his face.

"Well your just so irresistible." She got even closer and Vexen pushed her away slowly.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm not really... I don't like you in that way. I'm sort of in a relationship... I think....." Vexen thought for a minute.

"Well when your ready to get a REAL relationship, one you can actually tell if you have it or not. Come to me." She said and Zexion quickly backed away from the door as she strutted out. Zexion walked into the room and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hello." Vexen said and looked down at the floor.

"Hi." Zexion said bitterly.

"Close the door. I need to talk to you." Vexen ordered and Zexion closed the door and Vexen walked to the back of the classroom to his second desk. Zexion soon followed and Vexen started to play with a pencil nervously.

"What's up?" Zexion had a lump in his throat. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well... I'm your teacher. I'm not supposed to be in a relationship with you." Vexen started and Zexion bit his tongue.

"Do you want to date that teacher that was just flirting with you?" Zexion blurred out angrily.

"No." Vexen said flatly. "It's WRONG of us to be in a relationship... But I don't give a shit." Vexen stood up and grabbed Zexion's hands. "I didn't expect to like you this much when I met you but I do. I don't care if it has to be private but, will you.... Well... Be my special somebody?" Vexen blushed dark red. "I've never asked anyone out before..."

"You don't need to have experience. That was perfect." Zexion hugged Vexen. Vexen tilted up his chin and lightly kissed him.

"Professor Vexen, about the... Homework." Kairi stood at the door wide eyed and Zexion flew backwards and Vexen's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

--

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT PEGGED IN THE FACE! YOUR OUT!" Xigbar yelled and then laughed.

"Don't you think that's kind of mean?" Demyx commented and Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"Kid, when was I nice?" He asked and Demyx smirked.

"Oh my god, stop the clock Demyx just smirked. Life is coming to an end as we know it." Xigbar screamed out.

"Who cares?!" Some kid said and Xigbar glared.

"Your out!" Xigbar shouted.

"I wasn't even hit with a ball!" Xigbar grabbed one of the extra balls and threw it and it hit the kid in the back of the head and he fell down and hit himself in the face.

"Oh, looks like you did. Your out." Demyx giggled at Xigbar's mean comment. Truthfully, it's one of the main reasons why Demyx liked Xigbar so much.

--

"Um... Is this a bad time? Because I'll go..." Kairi was blushing and Vexen shook his head.

"N-no, please Kairi, come in." Vexen ushered Kairi into the room. "What about the homework?"

"... I don't get question 6." She said and Vexen nodded and they sat down at a table as Vexen explained the question. Zexion sat at Vexen's back desk trying to erase himself from existence. He was so embarrassed.

"Thank you Professor Vexen, I get it now." Kairi smiled and stood up.

"Um... Kairi... Do you mind.. Not telling anyone about that..." Vexen's glossy green eyes held complete embarrassment and his cheeks were pink.

"... Zexion come over here." Kairi said and Zexion slowly got up confused and walked over to Kairi.

"What?" He asked and Kairi looked and him, then Vexen, then him, then Vexen.

"Kiss him." She said but she was being completely serious.

"W-why?" Zexion blushed and Kairi nudged him.

"Just do it. Just a quick kiss." She said and Zexion looked around for any hidden cameras and sighed.

"Ok." He muttered and turned to Vexen and kissed him lightly on the lips for about 3 seconds. When he pulled away he saw Kairi was smiling.

"I just had to make sure." Kairi said and picked up her books and walked towards the door.

"Make sure of what?" Vexen asked and she giggled and turned around.

"How you two kissed. If it was a lust kiss then yeah that's just weird. But it was a love kiss, and who am I to break that up? Have fun you two. Your secret is safe with me." She said and walked out.

"Uh, thanks?" Zexion said slowly and Kairi walked in the hallway and looked at her newly saved picture with a smirk. "Your secret is safe with me..." She chuckled and put her phone in her pocket.


	9. Chapter 8

"So your saying that out of the 30 kids that tried out you got it?" Zexion asked Demyx in the hallway and Demyx nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes. I got the solo. I'm so happy Zexion!" Demyx spun in a circle laughing happily. Zexion turned facing front and smiled softly. Demyx had been looking forward to something this big since he was younger.

Well, Demyx's parents were always busy. He was an only child but somehow they never had time for him. He's been in chorus since the 4th grade and stuck there. He had an amazing voice but his parents never heard him sing. They've never been to any of his concerts. He had 3 every year. They missed 19 concerts of his. He was in jazz too. He played the saxophone.

Zexion would always go to the concerts. He didn't have to but he always liked supporting Demyx when his parents didn't come. Plus, Zexion loved to draw more than sing or play an instrument. But with all of the science fairs he's been in he'd always get a ribbon. And he didn't like getting them because Demyx was with him. And so were his parents. So has his parents congratulated him, he felt bad because Demyx's never did that.

"Do you think they'll come this time?" Demyx asked with a grin.

"Who cares Demyx. You got the part! That's simply astounding." Zexion said and Demyx clapped.

"AND I followed what Coach Xigbar said and stormed into Larxene's office and it turns out, she just forgot to say my name on the loudspeaker! I made it!" Demyx was overflowing the joy. Zexion didn't let the sour face stay on for long. He knew Larxene was just sugar coating it. But he didn't want Demyx to know that.

"That's great AGAIN Demyx. Now we could hang out after school too." Zexion said and Demyx stopped in the middle of the hallway. He was close to his class and Zexion raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"...Zexion. Thank you." Demyx said and hugged his best friend. "Now, I gotta get to class. Adios!"

Zexion shook his head smirking. That was Demyx alright.

Now time for study hall.

"What're you doing?" Vexen asked casually and Zexion turned to him.

"Nothing really. Just... Walking to class." Zexion said awkwardly.

"I see that. Well I saw how happy Demyx was with you. Did you do something or was it something that happened?" Vexen asked and Zexion smiled slightly.

"Something that happened. Well I'll see you in two periods." Zexion said and Vexen scratched his cheek.

"Lunch hour, do you want to go eat someplace?" Vexen asked but not TO loudly. Zexion nodded.

"Alright. I'll meet you in your class next period. Bye." Zexion said and jogged off to class.

--

"Ello' Zexion. What are you sketching?" Luxord asked and sat in front of him.

"Uhh..." Zexion blushed and closed the sketch pad and Luxord gave him a toothy grin.

"Vexen?" He more stated then asked.

"No--"

"Oh please. I know you two like each other. I'm blonde, not stupid." Luxord said and jumped over the desk and sat next to Zexion. It was a study hall in the Bio room so the desks sat two people.

"How could you tell?" Zexion asked lowly while opening the page back to Vexen.

"Well... Just the way you two look at each other. He's protective of you, you know." Luxord smiled. "It's kind of cute."

"Thanks." Zexion said slowly raising an eyebrow.

The two talked for a while until they found a common ground of interest. They both liked card games. Zexion put his sketch pad away and both of them sat on the table and started playing cards. Since they were the only two left in the class, the teacher didn't care to much. They played all the games they could that involved two people. But it just got extremely boring so they stopped and decided to tell stories.

"...So then, I was completely confused because I had no idea what he meant. I was and THEN I found out that by not saying yes I had to take everyone's bloody dares for the whole day! They just got so embarrassing. Like, say hello to some random person, flirt with the janitor, take off my shirt and jump on the cafeteria table." Luxord said and him and Zexion laughed. Well more of him. Zexion just lightly chuckled.

"That's easy." Zexion replied and Luxord raised his eyebrow.

"Ok then, you have to take ANYONES dare for the rest of the week." Luxord said and Zexion crossed his arms.

"Ok." He smirked and then placed his hand on Luxord's shoulder. "Then so do you."

"Fine." Luxord flashed Zexion one of his perfect smiles. "I dare you to kiss me."

--

Vexen was walking down the hallways. He hated 5th period. During that time he had to walk down the hallways and make sure no one was skipping and he had to make sure they had passes and blah blah blah. He wasn't to thrilled. He would go see Xigbar but Xigbar had a class.

That's when he bumped into Demyx.

"What are you doing? Do you have a pass?" Vexen asked while rolling his eyes.

"I'm skipping." Demyx said sarcastically. "Yes I have a pass."

"Where are you going?" Vexen asked and Demyx sighed.

"Well I need to take 2 puffs of my inhaler every 4 hours and my breathing is getting kind of bad." Demyx said and Vexen's eyes lit.

"Would you like me to walk you since I'm so fucking bored it's not even funny?" Vexen offered and Demyx smiled.

"Sure Ve-- Professor Vexen." Demyx corrected and they began walking down the hallway. Out of sheer curiosity they would glance into the classrooms but one made their mouths drop.

"...Did I see that right?" Vexen asked and Demyx gulped.

"I hope I didn't see what I saw." He said and began breathing a bit heavier.

"Zexion.. Kissed.... That Brit?" Vexen hissed through clenched teeth. He then quickly led Demyx to the nurse where he impatiently tapped his foot. More of anger than anything.

"O-Ok. Let's go." Demyx said and Vexen's lips curled in.

"Oh yeah." He said and crossed his arms.

--

"Are you seriously going to dare me to do that?" Zexion asked blankly and Luxord nodded smirking.

"You have to take any dare." He said slyly.

"Or what?" Zexion questioned and Luxord pulled out a phone that said 'KAIRI' on the cover and opened it. The background was Vexen and Zexion kissing.

"Or I might find it in my heart to return this phone back to Kairi." He said and Zexion's eyes widened.

"She took a picture? That bitch. And... What do I have to blackmail you with?" Zexion asked with his eyebrows pointing downwards.

"You have my word." Luxord said seriously and Zexion glared.

"Fine. But this is just to save Vexen from being fired." Zexion mumbled and kissed Luxord and Luxord quickly pulled away seconds later. "What?"

"....Um.... Don't kill me...." Luxord said slowly and scratched his cheek.

"...What?" Zexion asked with his heart beating in anticipation.

"....Vexen just walked by." Luxord said and Zexion's eyes widened.

"...Stop kidding around." Zexion said quickly and Luxord shook his head.

"Surly I don't jest." Luxord said and Zexion slammed his head on the table. "Here... For proof, I want you to have this."

"Kairi's phone? Why?" Zexion asked and Luxord blinked.

"So he knows your not lying about the picture. And once you do show him, give it back to me because if your caught with her phone you'll get in A LOT of trouble." Luxord said and Zexion held the phone in his palm.

"Won't you?" Zexion asked and Luxord shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Luxord said simply.

--

"Professor!" Zexion yelled as he ran into the Chemistry room and closed the door.

"What?" Vexen snapped and Zexion ran over and kissed Vexen deeply. Vexen pulled away. "What?" He snapped a second time.

"Last period I kissed Luxord because during Study hall I was talking to Luxord and he said I couldn't handle taking dares from anyone for a whole week so I said I could and he said 'ok fine, kiss me' and we had an argument but then he took out Kairi's phone and opened it and showed me this." Zexion opened the phone and Vexen looked kind of surprised. "Luxord stole Kairi's phone so she wouldn't send it or something so then he said 'kiss me or I might find it in my heart to give the phone back to Kairi.' so I had to because I didn't want you fired...." Zexion looked to the side.

"Wait a minute... You closed the door right?" Zexion nodded confused. "And my door is always locked when it's closed right?" Another nod. "And the blinds are down on the door window?" And a nod. "Good."

Vexen pulled off his jacket and pushed Zexion onto his desk so he was sitting on it and the backs of his knees were touching the edge of the desk and straddled Zexion's hips and cupped his face and kissed him hard. His hands then moved to Zexion's neck and Zexion's hands slowly unzipped Vexen's zipper and his hand sluggishly made his way into Vexen's pants. His fingers moved Vexen's underwear down just enough so his hard member would stick out. Zexion rubbed it softly and Vexen broke the kiss and let out a soft moan and had hasty breaths. Vexen tilted Zexion's head slightly and began sucking on his neck. Zexion let out a small gasp.

--

"Xigbar I'm scared. What if Vexen's mad at Zexion!" Demyx whined and Xigbar shrugged.

"Hate to tell you buddy but if Zexion kissed someone else, Vexen deserves to be angry at him. Want to go check on Vexen, see if he's ok?" Xigbar offered and Demyx nodded so the two walked to the Science hallway which wasn't to far from where the gym was.

Xigbar jiggled the handle. He turned to Demyx.

"Do you think he went to lunch yet?" Xigbar asked and Demyx walked to the door and looked at the parking lot.

"His car is there." Demyx said and walked back over. "Try knocking. Maybe he can't hear you."

"Alright." Xigbar agreed and pounded on the door.

"What?" Vexen called out angrily.

"It's me buddy, you alright in there?" Xigbar called and heard Vexen walk to the door. He opened it and his hair was kind of messy and his shirt was messed up. "Wow, your really alright."

"Oh shut up." Vexen mumbled.

"I heard what happened... So what happened?" Xigbar asked and Vexen sighed.

"Long story short, Luxord bribed Zexion." Vexen said and Demyx raised his eyebrow. "Now, you guys go out to eat, I'm going to go back into my classroom." Vexen said and a huge perverted smirk plastered on Xigbar's lips.

"I know where that's going. Is Zexion in there? Get it Vexen, get it." Xigbar said grinning and Vexen rolled his eyes and closed the door.

--

"Ok everyone. This is some of yours' first cheerleading event. We won't stay for long but usually we meet on Tuesdays and Fridays." Larxene explained and Demyx smiled. It fit in his schedule perfectly. "Today isn't even going to be much. I'm just introducing you and giving you your uniform. Congratulations on making the team. A bunch of people would kill to be in your spot."

"No kidding.." Demyx mumbled remembering over 50 people showing up at tryouts.

"So, as Sora calls your name, come get your uniform." Larxene barked and people quickly got their stuff.

--

"So this is your uniform eh?" Xigbar held up the pants and shrugged. "It's alright. Now, let's get you to dance shall we?"

"Thank you Xiggy." Demyx smiled cutely and Xigbar nodded.

"Oh god I wish I could kiss you right now." Xigbar said as he slid on his helmet.

"Why can't you?" Demyx asked sadly.

"Because I don't know who's outside." Xigbar said looking around. "Do you want me to pick you up from dance? I'm sure I could find someplace to take you to dinner."

"I really want you but for some strange reason my mom wants to pick me up. I don't know why. This is her first time picking me up from anything. Usually Marluxia drives me places. It's kind of exciting." Demyx smiled.

"I understand kid. But if you need me then call me." Xigbar handed Demyx s piece of paper with his number and quickly pulled off his helmet and kissed Demyx tenderly. "I'm gonna miss you till tomorrow." Xigbar said and hopped on the bike.

--

"So parent teacher conferences eh? Are your parents going?" Vexen asked and Zexion nodded.

"Probably." Zexion said and Vexen smiled.

"I can't wait to brag about you then." Vexen said and Zexion's face lost all color.

"Um." Zexion panicked.

"What?" Vexen asked and Zexion tapped his temple.

"Didn't you talk to my mom on the phone? She'll know it's you!" Zexion cried and jumped into Vexen's car.

"Oh please. You weren't paying attention. I made my voice lower. I'm not that stupid." Vexen grinned.

"Oh god your amazing." Zexion sighed in relief and Vexen looked both ways like he was going to back out of the parking spot but kissed Zexion. He pulled back and smiled as he pulled out of the parking space.

"So where do you want to go?" Vexen asked and Zexion sighed.

"Home. My dad is going to kill me. Don't worry, not about yesterday. I don't even know what he's going to yell at me for." Zexion sighed and Vexen pouted.

"Shit, I wanted to hang out with you more..." He said as he leaned in to make sure no cars were coming so he could pull out of the school.

--

"Mom, dad." Zexion called as he walked into the house and Marluxia walked out in an apron with flour all over him.

"Oh hey sweetie!" He said and kissed Zexion on the top of the head. "So, what happened in school today?"

"I made cheerleading..." Zexion mumbled angrily. "I didn't even want to be in it! Demyx did."

"Well that was sweet of you. I'm sure Demyx is happy that you joined with him." Marluxia walked back into the kitchen with Zexion following shortly behind him.

"Where's dad?" Zexion asked and Marluxia sighed.

"Who knows with him. He's always in and out and I can never figure out why..." Marluxia stirred the home made cake mix. "And it's his birthday today so I really don't know what's taking him so long."

"Oh." Zexion sat down at the table and Marluxia glanced over at him.

"So is your friend doing ok?" Marluxia had a small look of worry.

"Yeah.. He'll be fine." Zexion gave Marluxia a smile and Marluxia dropped everything he hand and scurried over to Zexion.

"Are YOU fine?" Marluxia asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah why would you think I wasn't?" Zexion looked relatively confused.

"I've never seen you smile so much before." Marluxia gave Zexion a grin. "It's a nice change."

"....Mom..." Zexion looked at the ground and blushed.

"What is it sweetie?" Marluxia smiled. His blue eyes consoling Zexion's every fear.

"I-" The door was opened then closed. Daddy's home. "Never mind.."

"...Tell me later ok?" Marluxia kissed Zexion's forehead and walked over to the counter and poured the cake contents into the pan and put it in the oven.

"I'm home." Xaldin walked into the kitchen. "Oh. Looks like you are too." He smirked.

"Happy Birthday dad." Zexion went through his book bag and pulled out his sketch pad. He ripped something out carefully and handed it to Xaldin. "I drew this for you."

"Oh... Thank you." Xaldin eyed the paper and smirked.

"Your getting more talent every time I see your pictures. Mind if I look through your sketch pad?" Xaldin asked and Zexion turned red.

"N-no don't." He grabbed the sketchpad and held it tight.

"Well to bad." Xaldin chuckled and easily took the sketchpad from him.

Picture one: It was just a random doodle page with cute little pictures and phrases.

Picture two: It was a picture of Demyx wearing a pirate outfit, that Demyx forgot to take.

Picture three: A picture of Marluxia sitting at the table reading a book

Picture four: The sketch of the picture of Xigbar and Vexen in their graduation outfits.

Picture five: A drawing of Vexen sitting down on air with his suit, hair down, no glasses and his finger was poking his chin in thought

Picture six: Demyx sitting on Xigbar's lap with both of them looking extremely goofy

Picture seven: Vexen had his arms around Zexion and his head was resting on Zexion's shoulder and Zexion was looking at him blushing.

Xaldin turned to Marluxia with a look of shock. Zexion thought it was the picture but it sort of was in a way.

"This dude looks familiar." Xaldin said and Marluxia grabbed the picture.

"Oh my..." Marluxia smiled. "Vexen? How do you know him?"

"...He's my.. Chemistry teacher." Zexion's face was burning.

"Wow I thought he'd be so much more than that. I knew him when he was in school. We both did actually. We used to hang out but then Xigbar and him became best friends, god knows how." Marluxia glanced at Xaldin.

"I remember Xigbar, why is he in the picture with Demyx?" Xaldin looked at Zexion.

"It's... Coach Xigbar." Zexion corrected then gave a small smile.

"They even became TEACHERS together? Those two were so inseparable when they were teenagers." Marluxia said and Xaldin nodded.

"I remember going to a party with Xigbar. That was fun. That dude can party hard and wild." Xaldin smirked. "You know I was one of Xigbar's friends. After graduation we just went separate ways. He joined the army and I went to the marines."

"It's weird.... Coach Xigbar is completely laid back. He just hands us a ball and tells us to do whatever. He's really funny too." Zexion said and Xaldin nodded.

"He was the funniest dude I knew. He was BAD though. He was always getting into a fight. He'd always win too so no one made fun of him for it." Xaldin said and Zexion took his book. "So what's with the last picture I saw?" Zexion quickly shoved it in his book bag.

"W-what picture?" Zexion looked around the room frantically. He thought that he could take the sketchbook away before his dad remembered.

"The one with you and Vexen." Xaldin perked his eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"...." Zexion turned his head.

"Answer me." Xaldin demanded. "NOW!"

"I LIKE VEXEN!! OK!?" Zexion blushed and stormed out of the room. Marluxia looked surprised and covered his mouth.

"..Did you hear that Xaldin?" Marluxia asked softly.

"Was Vexen a good guy? You hung out with him, not me." Xaldin turned to Marluxia.

"He was really sweet, and generous and quiet. I don't know how he aged." Marluxia admitted and Xaldin grabbed Marluxia's wrist and dragged him upstairs to Zexion's room.

"Zexion." Xaldin pounded on his locked door. Zexion opened it slowly, his hair completely covering his eyes.

"Yes, dad?" Zexion sighed and Xaldin knelt down a bit.

"I want to meet Vexen." Xaldin was making perfect eye contact with him.

"...Why?" Zexion looked completely lost.

"Because..." Marluxia started but then realized he had no idea what Xaldin was thinking.

"Open house is this Friday. That's in two days. If you want to talk to him, just go." Zexion said and Xaldin smiled.

"Good."

--

Demyx sat outside the dance studio. His book bag was right next to him on the bench. He was waiting for 2 hours for his mom. He sighed and looked down as tears blurred his vision. How sad. He was stood up by his mom.

He glanced down at his watch just to confirm to himself that his mom was indeed 2 hours late. He stood up and sighed as he pulled out a quarter and walked towards the pay phone. He pulled out Xigbar's number and dialed it. He knew better than to call his mom.

The call went to voice mail and Demyx sighed and hung up. He sat back down on the bench and pressed his legs to his chest.

Why would his mom promise him that she'd be there but not come? He could have gotten a ride from someone from his class but even the dance instructor is long gone.

The skies were getting darker with each passing minute. He then heard the dull roar of an engine. He looked up and saw Vexen's car, which was a light blue BMW X6 Falcon. Demyx raised his eyebrow and stood up and the passenger window was rolled down. Xigbar was sitting there and Vexen was in the driver's seat.

"Yo kiddo. How YOU doin'?" Xigbar grinned and opened the door and walked over and cupped Demyx's face and kissed him. "Come on, les go."

"Yeah." Demyx smiled. He should have known better than second guess Xigbar. "How'd you know that I needed a ride?" Demyx asked and Xigbar pulled out his cell phone.

"Well, being how I got a call from an unknown number I kind of guessed. And I never really thought your mom was going to show, sorry." Xigbar pulled Demyx into the back seat and laughed. "We should totally pick up Zexion and have a party."

"No no no. I know what you think when you say party and no. They're to young." Vexen nagged and Xigbar rolled his eyes and put his arm around Demyx and Demyx cuddled against Xigbar's chest.

"It's Xaldin's birthday today." Demyx stated and Vexen and Xigbar paused and turned to Demyx.

"Xaldin? Huge dude, black hair, dreadlocks, violet eyes, Xaldin?" Xigbar asked and Demyx nodded slowly.

"Yeah how'd you know about him?" He asked.

"I went to school with him, how'd YOU know about him?" Xigbar looked at Demyx confused.

"He's Zexion's dad." Demyx commented softly and Vexen stepped on the breaks, which was ok because they were still in the parking lot.

"WHAT?!" Vexen and Xigbar shouted at the same time.

"...Yeah..."

"T-then that means... It WAS the Marluxia I knew." Vexen said and put his hands on his face.

"They got married?!" Xigbar exclaimed and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah. They've been married for like 20 years." Demyx said and Xigbar laughed.

"Oh my main mans got GAME. He got Marley. Wasn't he like, really snobby?" Xigbar asked Vexen and Vexen shook his head.

"No Marley was the one with pink hair that I always hung out with." Vexen corrected.

"You guys were friends?" Demyx's curiosity raised.

"Yeah. Pretty much best friends."

--

"Thank you for the ride home." Demyx said to Vexen who stuck up his thumb.

"Anytime." He said and Demyx went to get out of the car but Xigbar pulled him back and kissed him.

"Ok, now you can go." Xigbar smirked and Demyx blushed and climbed out of the car.

"Bye XIGGY." Demyx looked at Vexen snort slightly at that and Xigbar flipped Demyx off playfully and got into the front seat.

Demyx walked inside his house. It was small and cramped. Two bedroom apartment all one floor. He peered through the house curiously.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Demyx walked around and couldn't find anyone. "Guess they both forgot about me."

Demyx looked downwards then walked to the fridge where he saw the calendar. He circled the date of the concert and the date of Open House. He ran his fingers down it slightly and sighed.

"I hope you guys remember this time.." He whispered and walked into his room.

It was small and crammed with stuff but he didn't care, it was the only room that was his. He sat on his bed and laid down sadly. He thought all day today that his mom was going to pick him up. Not that he hated the fact that Xigbar and Vexen picked him up, he just wanted to see his mom do something for him for once. He sat up and leaned over and grabbed his sitar and began to play the very first song he learned. It was sort of a sad tune but it made him hope.


	10. Chapter 9

Xigbar was pacing back and forth in the gym. He was a nervous wreck. Vexen walked in and looked slightly confused at Xigbar's peculiar behavior.

"What's wrong?" Vexen touched Xigbar's shoulders and Xigbar jumped.

"Oh... Vexen... I didn't notice you come in." Xigbar was noticeably shaking horribly.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on." Vexen pushed Xigbar onto the bleachers and Xigbar's leg started shaking once he sat down.

"I'm nervous." There was a slight stutter to his words.

"Why?" Xigbar quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out an inhaler and took a few puffs.

"Oh dear. Xigbar you never have to use your inhaler. What happened?" Vexen was slowly getting nervous too.

"It's Demyx... I don't know if he's ok. I tried calling him, his phone was off. I dropped him off and he was crying. I don't know what happened." Xigbar's eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes.

"Calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Vexen reassured and Xigbar nodded but he wasn't convinced.

--

"Zexion!" Xigbar dashed over to Zexion as soon as he saw him in the hallway.

"Yes Coach?" Zexion turned and Xigbar was shifting his weight on his feet constantly.

"W-Where's Demyx." Xigbar's stutter was getting worse.

"Um... I didn't see him this morning. Whenever he's late he usually comes at 3rd period. Don't worry, he'll be here." Zexion said completely seriously. "I'd know."

"...Ok Zexion..." Xigbar gave up and walked into the gym. It was 2nd period now. He had to wait out this class to find out if Demyx was ok or not.

"What's up with you Coach? You look horrible." Luxord said and sat down near Xigbar.

"I-I'm just worried." Xigbar started to shake again.

"Ok, take real deep breaths and close your eyes. Block out everything." Xigbar did as he was told and his shaking went down but the second he opened his eyes and remembered Demyx's name he started to shake again.

Later on into class the doors opened. There was Demyx in all of his glory. He looked tired though. Zexion was by his side already. Xigbar dashed over to him.

"Why are you late?" He asked quickly and Demyx glanced up at him and smiled nervously.

"No reason." Demyx said slowly and Xigbar pointed.

"My office!" He snapped and Demyx nodded. "The rest of you, continue with what your doing!"

They walked into the office and Demyx sat down.

"What happened?" Xigbar asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Nothing happened. I just overslept." Xigbar looked down and sighed.

"Ok... Go." Demyx stood up and turned around and Xigbar's eyes flared with knowledge. "Demyx." Xigbar got up before Demyx opened the door and stopped and turned back around. Xigbar moved Demyx's hair off of his neck and saw a bruise on one side and 4 on the other. Xigbar stumbled back and bumped into his desk.

"W-what's that?" Xigbar asked and pointed and Demyx smiled and covered his neck.

"Oh nothing." Demyx laughed cutely and Xigbar grabbed Demyx roughly and hugged him.

"Don't lie Demyx." He hissed and rubbed Demyx's back. For a minute Demyx stood there limp like he couldn't move. Then he started shaking and latched onto Xigbar and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Xiggy. I didn't want you to worry. My dad was mad so took my phone. I'm sorry, I couldn't call you." Demyx said and Xigbar hugged him tighter.

"Demyx, you shouldn't have let me drop you off. I knew I shouldn't, I FUCKING knew it. And now look what happened." Xigbar rubbed Demyx's neck softly. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." Demyx replied and Xigbar kissed Demyx's cheek.

"When's your birthday?"

"October 9th." Demyx replied and Xigbar held him closer.

"It's September 13th now. On your birthday, your moving in with me." Xigbar said and Demyx pulled back a bit so he could see Xigbar.

"S-seriously?" Demyx rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Demyx. I don't want this to happen to you again. And just so I know it wont, I'm going to bring you to the store and I'm buying you a phone, putting it on my plan, your going to hide it and then when you need me, I'll be there. Don't think I won't." Xigbar kissed Demyx softly.

"Xigbar........" Demyx hugged Xigbar and cuddled against his neck. "Thank you."

--

"So we're going to see that guy you fancy." Xaldin teased and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Are you going?" Marluxia asked and Zexion nodded.

"He has to see 'Vexen'." Xaldin made Vexen's name a different pitch.

"Ah shut it dad." Zexion smirked slightly.

"Well, let's get going."

--

Demyx paced around his house. He had a nice cleaned shirt and nice pants. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"We'll meet you there." His mom said and then hung up. Demyx grinned and zoomed out of the door. Perhaps his parents WOULD be there. What a great time that would be. He was extremely excited.

He ran through the town and to his school.

His parents were coming. They were actually coming.

--

"Can you believe that they set us up near each other?" Vexen laughed and sat on his table. Each teacher had their own table set up in the gym. Their names were on signs in front of the table and 3 chairs were put in front of each table.

"I know. Chemistry and gym are two completely different things." Xigbar chuckled.

"I get to re-meet Zexion's parents tonight." Vexen smirked and Xigbar's look hardened.

"I swear if Demyx's parents come here, I'm going to bust a cap in someone's ass." Xigbar hissed and sat down angrily.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Demyx shouted out happily as he ran over to the two males.

"Who?" Xigbar asked dumbly.

"My parents. They're coming. They care, can you believe it!?" Demyx had the sweetest smile on and he jumped up happily.

"... They better not come see me..." Xigbar muttered and Demyx looked around the room. All of the teachers went to get coffee before they came into the gym for 2 hours. Demyx quickly kissed Xigbar and giggled. "Yo VinCENT!" Xigbar shouted out using a deep voice and on the 'cent' syllable he said it louder.

"Hello Xigbar." Vincent walked over briskly.

"I'm not looking forward to this. Sitting in here for 2 hours." Vincent groaned.

"Well get some paper. You can draw, at least you have a talent that could keep you occupied." Xigbar said and Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"You don't have a talent?" He asked and Xigbar smirked.

"Well nothing I could do in front of people." Xigbar hinted and Vincent chuckled.

"Well that's always pleasant hearing."

"Chah."

"5 more minutes..." Vexen mumbled.

--

"Where's Zex..ion.." Xaldin turned his head and saw Zexion was standing next to Vexen laughing about something.

"Xaldin... I really think he likes Vexen." Marluxia said and looked over at Xaldin.

"Why say that?" Xaldin asked and looked over at them.

"The way he stares at him." Marluxia concluded.

"How does Vexen stare at him?" Xaldin asked as Marluxia walked towards Vexen. Marluxia turned his head with a smile.

"The same exact way."

"Vexen." Xaldin called out and Vexen looked up.

"Oh my goodness. Xaldin. Hello. Nice to see you." Vexen stood and outstretched his arm and the two shook hands. Then Vexen and Marluxia.

"Oh shiznit crackers." Xigbar said and leaned over. "It really is the beast."

"Xigbar, still the little faggot I remembered you as." Xaldin smirked and Xigbar sat on the table and gave Xaldin a teasing look.

"I'm not the one that married Marley. No offence." Xigbar directed the no offence to Marluxia who rolled his eyes.

"Well I've been happily married for 20 years." Xaldin shot back and Xigbar nodded.

"Touché, well... I've been... Around." Xigbar sat Indian style on Vexen's table.

"Could you get your buttocks off of my desk por favor?" Vexen asked with his eyebrow raised and Xigbar stuck out his tongue and walked back to his desk.

"Zexion, could you go get me a Raspberry Iced Tea Snapple please?" Marluxia asked and Xaldin raised his hand.

"Me too. I want a regular Iced Tea." With that Marluxia went to hand Zexion a 5 but Zexion shook his head.

"No, I'll buy." He said and walked away.

"So, what is--" Vexen was cut off by Xaldin.

"I know you like my son." He said in a deep voice.

"Uh." Vexen turned red. "Why would you say that?"

"Vexen... I've known you since we were in 4th grade." Marluxia started. "I know how you look at people you like." Vexen stayed quiet.

"... I apologize for my unprofessional behavior." Vexen said finally but not making eye contact. His eyes stayed glued to the table.

"...If Zexion does something that shows us he cares about you, even if it's something little... I won't mind if you two date- when he's **18**." Marluxia made sure the 18 was heard and Vexen tried to hide his smile but couldn't.

"This is extremely awkward but thank you a lot." Vexen laughed nervously.

"Oh so your son was the dude I hit in the head with the dodge ball? Sorry." They overheard Xigbar say and Vexen smiled and Marluxia giggled. Xaldin's face still remained the same.

"Ok, I'm back. Here mom, Raspberry Iced tea, like you said, dad regular, and Vexen, I figured you might want a drink so I remembered you saying that you liked the Fruit Punch Snapple so I got you one." Zexion said and handed Vexen the Snapple and Vexen smiled.

"Thank you Zexion. That was thoughtful of you." Vexen said and grabbed the bottle and Zexion nodded.

"Well I have to go find Demyx. I'll be back." Zexion left and Marluxia tried to hide his giggle.

"Does that count?" Xaldin asked and Marluxia smiled.

"Well, it showed that he was thoughtful and pays attention to what Vexen says." Marluxia commented and Xaldin sighed.

"Fine. You have permission. No. Wait. When is his birthday?" Xaldin thought he could trick Vexen. Vexen smiled sweetly.

"February 6th 1992." Marluxia and Xaldin exchanged glances.

"I don't want you touching my son until he's legally an adult." Xaldin glared and crossed his arms and Vexen laughed lightly.

"I would never." Vexen replied.

--

"I don't get it..." Demyx sat on Xigbar's table as the teachers packed up their stuff and left. Demyx turned to Xigbar. "They promised..."

"Demyx." Xigbar cooed and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry that they didn't come. I know you really wanted them to but you have to just let it slide off of you."

"Easier said than done..." Demyx hopped off of the table and left the gym with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the floor. Xigbar sighed.

"I'll clean up your station. Go get Demyx." Vexen said and Xigbar nodded and ran off.

"Demyx." Xigbar called and he just kept walking until he was at the top of the hill, overlooking the football field. There were woods directly behind them. Xigbar grabbed Demyx's hand and Demyx fell to the ground with a still expression. "Demyx."

"... What did I do?" Demyx's voice cracked as his lower lip quivered. "I don't get why they hate me." Xigbar pulled Demyx close to him.

"Shh, Demyx. I'm here. I won't let you down I promise." Xigbar whispered and rocked Demyx back and forth.

"Xigbar... Don't leave me." Demyx whimpered softly as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"I don't plan to Demyx." Xigbar replied. "Just remember. It's not your fault."

Demyx looked at the sky and a tear ran down his face.

_Please god, just give me one day of happiness._


	11. Chapter 10

"Ugh... Zexion...NO!" Vexen woke up gasping for breath. For once he only had a small amount of blood dripping down his chin.

He quickly got up and sat at his desk and began writing.

Varsity team party

Cemetery

Forest

Big house

Machete

Savanna Wilkinson

Sitar

Demyx

Zexion

-Dead

Vexen shuttered. The thought of the two dying just didn't seem right. He hit his head on his desk. He figured out everything but who the person was and when it happened. He obviously just had to pay attention to Zexion, surly he'd tell him when the party would be. Why wouldn't he?

Vexen paced around his room then sighed and walked into his closet and looked around. He got a pair of grey pants with a white, short sleeved button down collar shirt. He put on his fancy white shoes and brushed out his hair. He took a shower when he got home last night so didn't bother taking one in the morning. He pulled his hair back and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he spit out the toothpaste, he noticed that it was blood. He opened his mouth and examined it. There wasn't blood in it.

He finished brushing his teeth, a bit odded out, and walked to the phone and dialed Xigbar's number.

"Hallo?" Xigbar's voice called into from the other line.

"Hey Xigbar, are you going to the art museum at the school later?" Vexen asked and plopped down on the couch.

"I don't know, why?" Xigbar asked and Vexen chuckled.

"Well, Zexion's picture is the center masterpiece so he wants me to go." Vexen played with his nails.

"I don't know. I promised Demyx I'd hang out with him today. He's been pretty bummed since his parents didn't show last night." Xigbar sighed.

"I see how that could put a damper on his mood. Take him to the park or the movies or something. You two have fun now." Vexen grinned.

"Will do bro. Will do." With that the two hung up and Vexen bit his lip and thought for a second. He then quickly dialed Zexion's number. His cell phone.

"Hello?" Zexion yawned into the phone.

"Oh, sorry. This is early to you?" Vexen asked and stared at his clock that said 9:44.

"No, I just crashed last night. What's up?" Zexion sat up on his straight and scratched his head.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out until the art museum." Vexen was now flipping the remote in his hand.

"Oh. Speaking of you... My parents want us all to have dinner one day. I don't know why." Zexion sighed.

"Oh that's fine. I could cook. It could be at my house. I'm free tomorrow if your parents are." Vexen stood up and walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"I'll ask them. I'll call you back in like 10 minutes or whatever." Zexion said and Vexen nodded.

"Coolie. I'll be here waiting." Vexen said and chuckled. "Bye Zexion."

"Bye Vexen." With that they hung up.

--

"Mom, dad." Zexion called and stumbled down the stairs, still slightly tired. He woke up at 12 on the weekends. He just didn't want Vexen to feel bad.

"Oh my goodness, your up before 10!" Marluxia laughed and pulled out homemade cinnamon buns out of the oven. "What is it sweetie?"

"I just talked to Vexen. He said if you wanted we could have dinner at his house tomorrow." Zexion rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

"That's fine. I don't have anything to do." Marluxia smiled and Zexion turned to Xaldin who was reading the newspaper.

"Ok." He said briefly.

"And he was wondering if me and him could hang out until the art museum." Zexion added and Marluxia paused and turned to him.

"Art museum?" He asked slowly and Zexion completely froze.

"Yes.... I told you my picture was going to be the center picture in the school's art museum." Zexion said and Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot." Marluxia bit his lip.

"... Did you make plans?" Zexion asked confused and Marluxia walked over to the island counter and picked up a mini black book and opened it. He flipped through the pages and shook his head.

"No, thank goodness I'm free tonight." Marluxia turned to Xaldin and he sighed and got up.

"Let me check." He walked into the other room.

"Mom, honestly what do you think about... Vexen and I." Zexion blushed and rubbed his arm.

"I don't really like it, but he's kept you so happy. I've never seen you smile so much before. Who am I to take that away? I knew Vexen when I was growing up, it's kind of creepy dating someone your parent's age but Vexen is a sweet guy. He can just get a bit caught up in things. He was always doing experiments. Don't get between him and an experiment, you'll regret it. He gets moody. Other than that I don't see anything really bad about him." Zexion stood still for a second then hugged Marluxia.

"Thank you, mom." He whispered softly then looked up at Marluxia and gave him a smile. "I love you."

For a second Marluxia saw Zexion when he was 4. That's the last time the two hugged. Zexion just grew distant. Marluxia kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you too Zexion."

--

Vexen knocked at the door of the Dilan residence. Marluxia opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Vexy." He said and nudged the inside of the house.

"Hello Marley." Vexen smiled.

"Come in." Vexen did as he was told and Marluxia pointed. "Zexion is in his room. I'm sure you could tell what one it is. It's upstairs."

Vexen nodded and jogged up the stairs. One of the doors was opened. It was a purple master bedroom. Vexen could only guess that it was Marluxia and Xaldin's bedroom. One of the doors was closed and had music blaring from inside it. He walked to the door and faintly heard Zexion singing to the lyrics. Vexen knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in!" Zexion yelled and Vexen walked in the room and to his surprise, it was like a normal teenage boy's room. Clothes on the floor, posters on the walls, big stereo, full sized bed. The room was painted a dark grey and his carpets matched too, well if you could see them. The dresser was a lighter grey and under the pile of junk you could see a laptop. His nightstand had a picture of him and Demyx when they were younger and Zexion's birthday party.

"I thought I walked into Zexion's room, not Xigbar's." Vexen joked and Zexion's eyes widened and he dropped his sketchbook.

"You're here early." He said and looked at the clock. It was 10:40. STILL before he'd be up.

"Sorry." Vexen chuckled and moved some junk off of his bed to sit down and smirked.

"When was the last time this room was cleaned?" He asked and Zexion shrugged.

"I don't remember. Sometimes my mom cleans it for me." Zexion laughed slightly. "I have to take a shower before we go anywhere."

Zexion walked to his dresser and picked out clothes and went to leave the room and Vexen grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Have fun." He winked and kissed Zexion lightly and pulled back. Zexion cleared his throat and smiled.

"Cool." Zexion gave a slight giggle and Vexen chuckled and kissed him again.

"Your so cute." Vexen said and pulled away. "Go take a shower, I'll wait."

Vexen sighed when Zexion left as he looked around the room disgustedly. He hated messes. That's why his house was so neat- ALL of the time.

He stood up and gathered all of Zexion's dirty clothes into a basket. He took his books and put them on the desk shelves and organized the papers. With the cups and such he grabbed them and walked downstairs and saw Marluxia loading the dishwasher.

"These were in Zexion's room." Vexen said and handed Marluxia the cups.

"Oh thanks. Your cleaning his room?" Marluxia raised his eyebrow and Vexen nodded.

"It needs to be cleaned." Vexen laughed.

"Finally someone agrees with me. Zexion doesn't care about neatness. Maybe you could help him out." Marluxia inquired and Vexen shrugged.

"I'll try." Vexen walked back upstairs and shuffled the papers so they were nice and neat and put them in his desk drawer. He hung up clean clothes or folded them and quickly learned which drawers were which. He made the bed and cleared it off so people could actually sit on it. He walked downstairs and saw Marluxia and crossed his arms with a cheesy smile.

"Do you happen to have a vacuum?" He asked and Marluxia grinned.

"So there ARE more guys who know cleaning involves vacuuming the carpets" Marluxia smiled and pointed. "That closet." He said and Vexen nodded and walked over and got it.

By the time Zexion was done with his shower Vexen completed his room and was laying on the bed. Zexion walked into his room and his mouth dropped.

"You cleaned my room?" He asked astonished and Vexen nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah. It really needed to be cleaned." Vexen smiled and laid back down hugging a pillow. Zexion closed his door some and walked around his room.

"Wow, thank you." He said and Vexen nodded and Zexion walked over and got on the bed and looked at Vexen. "Thanks A LOT."

"Your very welcome." Zexion kissed Vexen deeply. He then latched onto him and Vexen put his arm around Zexion's waste. Vexen felt his eyes feel heavier and heavier until he finally dozed off. Zexion soon did too by hearing Vexen's steady heartbeat.

Marluxia walked up the stairs and noticed the door was closed a bit so raised his eyebrow. He wondered what Vexen DID with the disaster that Zexion called a room. Marluxia knocked lightly on the door then slowly pushed it open. He was amazed by how in order everything was and he noticed the two fell asleep on the bed. Marluxia then thought of Vexen when he was Zexion's age and smiled to himself. Vexen, his best friend in grade school. Zexion, his son. Even in Vexen's sleep he looked like he was ready to protect Zexion if something came. The way he held him. Zexion was cuddled up to Vexen like he was his only supply of warmth.

Marluxia kissed Zexion lightly on the cheek and he flinched and snuggled closer to Vexen. Marluxia giggled slightly and walked out of the room.

--

"Are you ready for the day of your life Demyx?" Xigbar asked grinning and Demyx nodded.

"Let's go wherever." He said simply and Xigbar walked into the garage and to Demyx's shock he had a car. A Edo Porsche Carrera GT in black and dark purple.

They both climbed into the car and the second they pulled onto the road Xigbar held Demyx's hand.

"I promise that I'll try to make this an awesome day for you." Xigbar said and smirked. Demyx grinned cutely.

It was 11:26 so Xigbar drove to a small place for brunch. Xigbar got the two egg bacon and cheese on a bagel and the two were on their way.

Xigbar stopped at Price Chopper and ruffled Demyx's hair.

"I will be out momentarily." With that he kissed Demyx's cheek and jogged into the store. He went to the oriental isle and looked down it for a minute or two until he found what he was looking for. Demyx's favorite snack. Pocky. He grabbed about 6 boxes and ran over to the register.

"Coach Xigbar!" Kadaj and Yazoo called out and Xigbar turned.

"Yo. What's up?" Xigbar asked and they laughed.

"Nothing... Why are you getting so much Pocky?" Yazoo asked confused and Xigbar smiled innocently.

"Because it's delicious. Well, I'd love to stay and chat dudes but I got a movie to catch. Later dudes." Xigbar waved and Kadaj and Yazoo waved back and watched their gym teacher run out of the store.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Xigbar jumped into the car with a smile. "But here."

"What did you get me?" Demyx asked excitedly and opened the bag and squealed.

"POCKY! OH MY GOSH THANK YOU XIGGY!" Demyx hugged Xigbar and then kissed him.

"Your very welcome." Xigbar kissed Demyx's cheek and backed the car out of the parking space.

--

"Zexion." Vexen whispered and Zexion opened his eyes.

"What?" He groaned and Vexen sat up.

"It's 12. Come on let's go somewhere." Vexen said and Zexion nodded and they both stood up and stretched.

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked as they walked downstairs.

"No sure yet." Vexen chuckled and Zexion and they walked to the living room.

"Mom, we're going to be heading out." Zexion called and Marluxia stopped watering the plants and walked over and kissed Zexion's forehead.

"Ok. Be safe you two." He said and walked back into the living room. Zexion and Vexen raised an eyebrow, not sure of which variation of 'be safe you two' he meant.

They walked out of the house and climbed into the car. Vexen turned to Zexion curiously.

"What do you want to do?" Zexion purred in Vexen's ear.

"I think you know what I want to do." Zexion ran his fingers down Vexen's chest and into his lap. Vexen winced and turned red.

"Why that?" Vexen asked and Zexion shrugged.

"Why not that?" He asked blankly and lightly rubbed Vexen until you could visibly see the bulge in his pants. "Please. I'm so horny." Vexen turned bright red and turned his head to the side.

"If you really want to Zexion then ok." He answered and Zexion grinned evilly.

They pulled out of the driveway and drove to Vexen's house. Vexen parked in his garage and Zexion was nibbling on Vexen's neck. Vexen stopped the car and kissed him hungrily. His lips needed to be pressing against Zexion's. Zexion shoved him off and got out of the car and Vexen quickly followed. They went to Vexen's room and Zexion started pulling at his own shirt and Vexen closed the door and kicked his shoes off and grabbed Zexion and shoved him to the bed. Zexion ripped Vexen's shirt off and broke the kiss and unzipped Vexen's pants and pulled them off. Vexen quickly pulled off Zexion's pants and kissed down his bare chest. Vexen pulled down Zexion's boxers and was met with his hard member. Vexen slid his underwear off and threw them to the floor along with Zexion's.

Vexen licked his finger and slowly pushed it inside Zexion. Zexion closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

"Just wait out the pain." Vexen whispered and kissed Zexion's cheek and Zexion nodded.

"I know." He jerked slightly but not to bad. "But it fucking hurts."

"I know it does Zexion. I'm sorry. But where there's pain there's pleasure." Vexen cooed and kissed Zexion. He pulled away and smirked as he pulled out his finger which made Zexion shutter. "You finally accepted me in pleasure." He smirked widely and Zexion grabbed Vexen's member and put it in his mouth. It wasn't really meant for extreme pleasure, just for the lubrication.

Zexion pulled back and Vexen paused.

"..Zexion I promised your parents I wouldn't--"

"Well it's to late, isn't it?" Zexion kissed Vexen. "Come on Vexen."

"Zexion... I pr--"

"I don't care if you promised the fucking pope." Zexion snapped and sucked on Vexen's neck. "Fuck me."

"...Ok." Vexen pulled Zexion into an easier access positing and slowly pushed himself inside of Zexion who gasped slightly.

Vexen felt bad for going against Xaldin and Marluxia's word but about 10 minutes into it he didn't even remember about it.

--

"So how did you like the movie?" Xigbar asked Demyx as they walked out of the theater.

"It was better because I saw it with you." Demyx said slyly and Xigbar chuckled.

"Come on, let's go. We have a whole day planned." Xigbar said and dragged Demyx out of the movies.

They were driving for about 30 minutes, holding hands, and listening to music. When the car stopped they were at the county fair. Demyx grinned widely and looked at Xigbar.

"The fair!? I've only been to the fair once with Zexion!" Demyx was extremely excited and Xigbar chuckled. Demyx kissed him and they got out of the car.

Xigbar paid for admission and was grateful that it was the place with the wristbands instead of the millions of tickets that you had to buy.

Demyx looked around eagerly like a little boy in a candy shop. Or.. Demyx in a candy shop because he'd probably make the same face.

"Can we go on that??" Demyx pointed to the ride with the cars that you'd sit in and it would go extremely fast forwards, slow down, go backwards then go really fast. Xigbar smiled.

"Whatever you want kid." He said and Demyx sprinted over to it and Xigbar followed while chuckling softly.

--

Zexion's arms were wrapped around Vexen's waist and the two laid there for a while. Somehow it didn't go together as perfectly as they thought it would. Both of them knew what it was missing, but they only said it in their heads.

_I love you._

That's what it was missing. Vexen knew that love wasn't simply something that you said, you'd have to love someone. Love is something that you do. He knew that. But he wanted Zexion to know that he loved him. But the words just couldn't come out. He was shy.

"Can I have a kiss?" Zexion asked softly and Vexen smiled and kissed Zexion on the lips.

"Of coarse mi amour." Vexen whispered when he broke the kiss. Zexion smiled and hugged Vexen tighter. It was great to know that Vexen was thinking the same thing he was.


	12. Chapter 11

By 5 o'clock Demyx and Xigbar had gone on ever ride except the Ferris Wheel, played a bunch of games, got custom shirts, got caricatures, and Xigbar won Demyx a bunch of stuffed animals.

"I'm going to go bring this to the car. I'll be right back. Meet me at the Ferris Wheel." Xigbar winked and Demyx giggled and nodded. He was extremely happy right now.

"Ok. See you in a few." Xigbar smiled and jogged to the parking lot. Demyx shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky and chuckled slightly.

_Thank you._

He continued walking to the Ferris Wheel and noticed something.

"Demyx?" Larxene called and Demyx froze and turned to her.

"H-Hi, Larxene." He was nervous.

"What are you doing here alone?" She asked, he looked and saw half of the football team was with her.

"Oh, I'm here with someone... I'm about to meet up with em'." Zexion said and her eyebrow raised.

"You should totally ditch them and come with us." She said and smiled her perfect evil smile. It sent shivers down his spine.

"I really can't do that. I promised--"

"Aw how sweet. You _promised_." She teased and Demyx gulped. "Come on, it'll be fun." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. Demyx quickly took out his cell phone but before he could text Xigbar he passed him. Demyx turned to him and mouthed 'HELP ME' and Xigbar gave him a strange look. Demyx turned back around and sighed as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

They all went on the Gravitation 2000. Which was the ride that when you got in it, it'd spin so you'd stick to the walls.

Demyx didn't feel very good after that but he was laughing. For once he felt like he fit in.

His cell phone started blaring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

**Xiggy**

Demyx sighed, kind of having fun with the football team but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Demyx. Way to abandon me."

"Well sorry."

"...Do you still want to hang out or do you want to hang out with Larxene's bitch team?"

".... Well I'm kind of enjoying myself."

"...... Ok Demyx... Have fun... If you want me to drive you home. Just call."

"Hey, Larxene. How am I getting home?" Demyx asked and Larxene turned to him.

"I could drive you." She said simply and Demyx smiled and put the phone back to his ear.

"No that's ok. I got a ride. Thank you though." Demyx giggled innocently.

"...Alright. Later." Xigbar hung up and Demyx shrugged it off. He honestly didn't know how much he hurt Xigbar.

--

"..I can't believe this." Xigbar whispered to himself and shook his head. He walked to the parking lot and just sat in his car. "Whatever... It's Demyx's day, not mine."

With that Xigbar turned on his car and drove home.

--

"Come on. Let's go to your art museum." Vexen said and shut the T.V off. "Sorry we really didn't do anything today." Vexen looked at his clock. It was 5:43. The art museum was at 6.

"I don't care. It was fun. I go to hang out with you." Zexion said and the phone rang. Vexen looked confused and picked it up and looked at the number.

Braig, Xigbar

Vexen quickly answered it.

"So how's the date going?" Vexen asked smiling.

"He abandoned me for fucking Larxene and the football team." Xigbar cried and Zexion heard it and his expression dropped.

"How'd he run into them?" Vexen asked and changed his position.

"I took him to the fair and when I went to put the shit I won for him in the car, I come back and see him walking with Larxene. Then I call him and he says he wants to hang out with them instead and Larxene was going to give him a lift home." Xigbar sounded strangely calm. But Vexen knew what a calm Xigbar was. You never saw Xigbar angry. You saw him still. He'd rarely LOOK angry. If you didn't know him well enough you'd think it was just him tired or something.

"Oh Xigbar... I'm sorry." Vexen honestly ran out of words.

"It's whatever. I'm over it." Xigbar's voice was low.

"Do you need me to come over or something?" Vexen offered and it made Zexion EXTREMELY jealous but he knew that Xigbar really needed Vexen.

"Nah, you have Zexion's art thing. Don't miss out. After all, I have a feeling someone will. I'll be there though. See you in a while." Xigbar hung up.

"What's going on?" Zexion couldn't hear what Xigbar said, he spoke way to low.

"He's coming to your art show. He said he doesn't think Demyx will because he's with Larxene." Jealousy completely consumed Zexion. His best friend left him for LARXENE?!

Vexen kissed Zexion lovingly. His lips soft and passionate against Zexion's. Vexen's hands softly grabbed the back of Zexion's head and he subtly played with Zexion's hair. Zexion did the same to Vexen's long golden locks. Zexion could feel a sweet sensation run through his body. He felt the sparks and the butterflies. Vexen did too. This kiss wasn't lust. They knew what it was and the look was in their eyes when they broke the kiss. Their glossy eyes told each other that they fell for one another. They guessed that they did but now it was completely confirmed.

"Come on, let's get dressed and get to your Art Museum." Vexen said and Zexion nodded and the two got up and quickly dressed. Vexen brushed his hair so it was completely in tact, silky strands, no knots.

"If my mom or dad asks, we went to the movies and the park." Zexion said smirking and Vexen nodded and kissed him again.

"Come on darling. Let's get to the car. Your chariot awaits you, my love." Vexen was throwing a whole bunch of corny cliché's out. "For swear it sight! For a ne'er saw true beauty till' this night." Zexion chuckled and laced his fingers with Vexen's.

--

They got to the Art Museum and Zexion scurried over to his picture and pointed.

"This one is mine." He said and Vexen looked amazed by it.

"Oh my goodness. Zexion, that's amazing." Vexen said completely in awe.

"Zexion! Vexen! You're here!" Marluxia called and ran over and looked up at the picture. "Oh my."

"Yes, it is indeed my favorite picture out of these but don't tell my students." Vincent said and chuckled softly.

"Thank you Mr. Valentine." Zexion was flattered by his complement.

"Where's Demyx?" Marluxia asked and Zexion turned to face her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Larxene." He said softly and Xigbar walked in.

"Hello." He said sternly which was rare.

"Hi Xigbar." It was more surprising that Zexion was the first one to say hi. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It really wasn't to much of a hassle. Is that your picture? It's amazing." Xigbar spoke quickly but in a low voice.

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

--

"What happens to Demyx?" Xigbar asked while sitting next to Vexen who just woke up. His eyes were wide and he had blood all over his pillows.

"What do you mean?" Vexen was confused and Xigbar cleaned the blood off of Vexen's chin with a wet rag.

"You were screaming his name. What happened?" Xigbar sat still waiting for an answer.

"Him and Zexion die at this party. I don't know how to not make them go. I don't know who it is or why it happens though..." Vexen mumbled and Xigbar's look hardened.

--

"What is it?" Demyx asked and Larxene blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?" Demyx felt kind of stupid but that didn't just make him automatically know what it was. All of them were in Larxene's back yard. Her parents left her home alone and she had a huge house. They were near the pool.

"Dude, it's a blunt." Riku said simply and Demyx examined it.

"What do you do with it?" He asked innocently and everyone laughed.

"Um, smoke it." Cloud said like it was the most simple thing ever.

Larxene started it off and it went around a circle. Everyone took two hits but when it got to Demyx he didn't understand.

"I don't want it." Demyx passed it to the person next to him who smirked.

"Come on Demyx, your such a loser." He urged and Demyx glared.

"I am not!" He cried out angrily.

"Then smoke it." He said and handed it to Demyx who glared and snatched it. He tried to smoke it but wound up coughing. "Good, couching opens up your lungs. It increases the high."

"High?" Demyx asked while he was choking on the smoke.

"Yes. High. Now take your second hit." Demyx did as he was told only this time it went more smoothly.

"Let's play Chicago." Larxene smirked and everyone clapped.

"What's Chicago?" Demyx asked and Larxene stroked Demyx's cheek.

"He's so innocent it's cute." She said and Demyx blushed. "Roll another one Lexaeus."

"Yup." He turned around and began making another blunt.

"Chicago is a smoking game. I take a hit and don't breath out the smoke until it gets to me again. It goes around the circle. You'll find out. I'll let you be last again." Larxene said and Demyx slowly nodded. He knew it wasn't a good thing to do but hey, he was talking to someone other than Zexion for a change.

Larxene took a nice long hit and passed it to Cloud who did the same. Then Riku and so on and so fourth. Demyx noticed none of them blew the smoke out of their mouth. It got to him and he did the same and still observed. It got back to Larxene and she blew out the smoke then did it again. That's how the game was played. If you blew the smoke out, you were out.

Demyx made it to round 7 which was pretty lucky considering he was one of the final people. It was him, Cloud and Reno.

Reno stayed in longer than Cloud though.

But by the end of the game, Demyx was EXTREMELY high. He was on the floor giggling at absolutely nothing and Larxene walked out of the house with a cooler.

"Here." She passed out beers to everyone and Demyx quickly opened his. His mouth was extremely dry.

"Why is my mouth dry Larxene?" He asked and she laughed.

"Dude, it's because you have cotton mouth." She said and Demyx thought for a second.

"Oh... The smoke from the marijuana lessened my salivary glands in my mouth, hence not producing saliva." Demyx said in one breath.

"What?" Larxene asked completely confused and Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know." He said and Larxene laughed at his expression.

He chugged most of the beer and looked at the pool dumb hard.

"I really want to just jump in." Demyx said completely zoned out.

"Do it." Reno replied and took a sip of beer.

"Yeah. Go. She awaits you." Cloud said and snorted.

Demyx stood up and was having trouble on his feet. He stood near the edge of the pool and Riku shoved him in. Demyx swam to the top and blinked.

"I think I ... I think I fell." Demyx said and Riku laughed and jumped into the water.

"Oh shit! This water is fucking cold as fuck!" Riku's lips turned blue and Demyx nodded slowly.

"It is quite cold." He said and walked out of the pool. "Now it's colder... I don't get it." Demyx said really slowly and bit his lip then tripped on nothing without even moving. "Ah jeez. I'm gonna have a nice sit here on the ground." Demyx cuddled with the ground for about 5 seconds then shot up. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

Reno nodded and walked over to Larxene and picked her up bride style.

"Reno... What the fuck are you doing?" She asked and Reno smirked evilly and tossed her into the pool.

"You asshole." She mumbled and climbed out of the water then hugged him. "I'm cold."

"So am I but I don't have anyone to cuddle with!" Demyx shouted out as he laid on his back looking at the stars.

"I'll be your cuddle buddy." Riku joked.

"OH YEAH. Get over here Riku." Demyx grinned and didn't even make eye contact with him.

"Alright." Riku walked over and picked Demyx up and sat down and pulled Demyx on top his lap and wrapped his arms around Demyx's body.

"Your warm even though your wet." Demyx commented and Riku nodded.

"So I've been told." Riku agreed even though he's probably never been told that in his life.

"I'll go get snacks." Larxene said and Demyx clapped.

"Oh you don't know how much I LOVE you right now." Demyx emphasized the word 'love' with a cheesy grin.

"Good to know." Larxene said and walked inside.

"I think someone likes Larxene." Cloud taunted and Demyx looked up confused.

"Who?" He asked dumbly and Cloud blinked.

"Uh, you." He said simply and Demyx shook his head.

"Pft, nooo." Demyx swatted his hand and fell out of Riku's lap and sighed happily for no reason at all.

"Then who do you like?" The asked and Demyx shook his head.

"No one." Demyx stated and Cloud laughed.

"No you like Larxene, you SO do." He taunted and Demyx sat up and blinked.

"There is one problem with that logic." Demyx said and put his finger up and had his other hand propping him up.

"What's that dude?" Reno asked and Demyx hiccupped.

"I'm gay." He said simply and everyone started laughing.

"Oh! Oh! I called it!!" Reno danced on the table and Riku started laughing.

"Wow Cloud, how could you NOT tell." Riku said and stood up and Reno nudged him.

"You copping a field? You had him on your lap." He snickered and Riku put his hands in the air and went to say something.

"Oh mah gawd SNACKS!" Demyx yelled out happily while laying on the cold dirt. Larxene had 3 bags of chips. "Can I have the Doritos?" Larxene tossed the bag at him. "Yes! Thank you darling."

"Yup." Larxene said and plopped down on the ground.

Cloud, Riku and Reno all stole some of Demyx's chips which was ok because it was a huge bag.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Larxene said with an evil glint shimmering in her eyes.

"Kay. I'm staying right here though." Demyx said and everyone crowded in a circle.

"Uhh... Demyx. Truth or dare." Larxene said and Demyx pulled himself up.

"Since I'm first, I'll be nice and innocent. Truth." Demyx forced a cheesy smile and people laughed and booed at him.

"Tell the truth, who were you with today." Larxene said and everyone looked at him with eyes eager to know.

"..... Coach Xigbar." Demyx said finally and their mouths dropped.

"Are you and him--"

"No. Yesterday I was upset because my parents are assholes so he said that he was going to make today fun for me so I'd forget. He bought me Pocky, my favorite snack, took me to the movies and then the fair." Demyx explained.

"But.. You were alone.." Larxene said confused.

"Cause he went to put the stuff in the car since we played a lot of games." Demyx said simply then turned to Cloud. "Cloud, truth or dare."

"Truth." People threw chips at him and he laughed slightly.

"Ok... Umm... Help me out?" Demyx turned to Riku who grinned evilly.

"Is it true that you had a crush on Kadaj last year?!" He asked jumping up and Cloud blinked multiple times.

"Um. No." He said flatly and then smirked at Riku evilly.

"Riku, truth or dare." He said dangerously. He had an idea for Riku if he picked either.

"Pick dare or I'll shank you." Lexaeus said and Demyx flinched.

"I forgot you were here." He said and took in a deep breath. "You scared me."

"Dare." Riku said and everyone cheered then stopped because they didn't know if his dare would be lame.

"Make out with the person you find most attractive." Cloud said and Riku's expression dropped.

"Here, I'll help you out." Larxene threw another alcoholic beverage at Riku and they waited until he was finished. He blinked a few times and looked around the circle about 7 times and grabbed Demyx's shirt and pressed his lips roughly to Demyx's. Everyone's mouth dropped but they were smiling and laughing as they witnessed the two make out.

"Ahhh Get a room!" Reno joked and Riku pulled away and flipped Reno off.

"Well I knew HE was gay..." Cloud muttered and Riku glared slightly but then laughed--hard.


	13. Chapter 12

Zexion was laying on his bed yelling in his head. Planning what he'd say to Demyx. How dare he do that to Xigbar. How dare he not even show at the Art Museum. For what? To hang out with Larxene and the football players? It just wasn't fair.

He sat up on his bed and sighed. Today was the day that his parents would go to Vexen's house with him to have dinner. This day completely was the day that his parents would decide if he could date Vexen at all.

He wasn't worried. He was more angry than anything. He picked up his phone and called Demyx. Where was he?

"Hello, you've reached Demyx's voice mail! Please leave me a message OR call back later! If I feel like it, I'll call you back. *Giggles* Buh-bye!"

"Demyx. It's Zexion. Where WERE you last night?"

--

Demyx woke up and rubbed his head. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was he was uncomfortable and his clothes were wet.

"Oh, your up finally. Zexion called you." Larxene said and tossed Demyx clothes.

"Come on. I'll take you home." She said and Demyx nodded slowly. He was in so much pain it hurt. "It's called a hangover." Larxene said simply and Demyx was directed to the bathroom where he quickly got changed and walked out and Larxene gave him a bag for his stuff. "Here's your phone."

"Thanks." Demyx groaned and opened it. Two new voice messages. Demyx punched in his code to listen to who they were from.

Message one: "Demyx, it's Xigbar. You missed Zexion's Art thing. Where are you? Are you ok? I'm kind of worried... Well... Bye."

Message two: " Demyx. It's Zexion. Where WERE you last night?"

Demyx's eyes went wide. He missed his best friends Art Museum to get high and drink with people he barely knew. He felt HORRIBLE.

"Where are we going?" Larxene asked and he sighed. He could go to either 3 places. Home, Zexion's house or Xigbar's house.

"My house is that way." Demyx said softly.

--

Vexen and Xigbar were at Vexen's house cleaning up. Xigbar hasn't really said much of anything. He had a hurt expression on though. He couldn't get over the fact that he was practically stood up. Finally he just collapsed. Vexen rushed over to his side.

"What's wrong?" Vexen asked and Xigbar shook his head.

"I want Demyx back." He whispered. He already knew somehow that he lost Demyx. He didn't know how.

"You'll get Demyx. I promise." Vexen hugged Xigbar tightly. "You've been up for hours. Go to sleep." Vexen ordered and Xigbar nodded. Even though it was about 1 in the afternoon, he knew his best friend needed some alone time. Which was perfectly ok with him.

Vexen continued to clean until his house looked spotless. He didn't want Marluxia or Xaldin to find a speck of dust anywhere.

--

Xigbar was just dosing off when his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and indeed it was Demyx. He quickly answered it.

"Demyx where the--" He was cut off by hearing Demyx's faint sobs. "What's wrong?"

"I missed Zexion's art thing. I'm such a horrible friend." Demyx cried and Xigbar needed an answer.

"Why didn't you remember about it?" He asked and Demyx stayed quiet but the cries were still heard.

"Because.... I was to drunk and high to remember anything." He said finally and Xigbar's mouth dropped. "I don't even remember what I DID last night."

"....Demyx..." Xigbar didn't know HOW to feel. He was abandoned so Demyx could get fucked up? Maybe Demyx didn't know... He had to find that out. "Why did you smoke and drink?"

"I smoked because the guy sitting next to me called me a loser and I said I wasn't and he said then smoke it so I did. And I drank because I didn't even know what I was drinking all I knew was my mouth was dry." Demyx sighed. "And now Zexion's going to hate me."

"..You know Demyx, Zexion isn't the only one angry with you. I am too. Why did you leave me like that?" Xigbar asked and felt a jab in his heart.

"Because Xigbar, she asked me to come and when I said no she just dragged me with her--"

"Oh yeah, so NOTHING was your fault, your just completely innocent!" Xigbar snapped and Demyx stayed quiet.

"I stayed because the only friend I've ever had was Zexion all my life. They wanted to be my friend. I was excited. I didn't know what was going to happen. Hell, I didn't know what a blunt was, cotton mouth, what beer tasted like, and what the game Chicago was before last night. I'm not saying it wasn't my fault. It was my fault." Demyx admitted.

"I can honestly say that I don't want to talk to you right now Demyx." Xigbar sighed as he felt his eye burn.

"Well whatever. I don't want to talk to you EITHER Coach!" Demyx hung up and Xigbar closed his phone slowly then curled up on his bed.

"You see Xigbar..." He calmly talked to himself. "This is why god made one night stands... So you don't wind up getting hurt." A tear ran down his face. "Fuck... Demyx." He whimpered. " I fucking love you, you selfish son-of-a-bitch.."

--

Demyx threw his phone angrily at the wall. He HATED Xigbar. How DARE he.

Demyx walked to the cabinet and searched around. He popped a few Triple C's and sat down as the high slowly came back to him. He laid on the couch seeing things that weren't there. Seeing things that should be there. He saw Xigbar for some reason. He faced the opposite side of the couch so he'd be staring at the suede material instead of "Xigbar" but somehow through the wrinkles he picked out Xigbar's face again. He knew that him and Xigbar had to completely end it. He couldn't deal with Xigbar's jealousy. No, not now. Not ever.

--

"Come on Zexion, we have to go." Marluxia called and Zexion sighed and walked downstairs. They all got into the car and Xaldin asked Zexion for the directions to the house. When they got there Xigbar walked out of the door with his feet glued to the ground. Zexion flew out of the car and ran over to him.

"Xigbar, what's wrong?" Zexion asked and Xigbar turned to him slowly.

"Even if this eye were out too, even if I couldn't see anything because my eyes blocked that out of my mind, my heart would still hurt because no matter what you can't block things that come from your heart. I don't want to hurt Zexion. Demyx has changed I can assure you that." Xigbar looked directly into Zexion's eyes then sighed and climbed into his car. "I'll see you later ok? Have a good dinner."

"I hope you feel better Xigbar." Zexion said and Xigbar nodded slowly.

"Thanks." With that he backed out of the driveway.

Zexion didn't understand. What was going on with Demyx?

He walked inside and Vexen was in the kitchen absent mindedly stirring something.

"Nice place." Xaldin said and Vexen shot up.

"Oh... Thank you... I'd give you a tour but I have to make sure this doesn't burn. You could walk around if you want to." Vexen said slowly and they nodded but Zexion stayed and walked over to Vexen.

"I know your upset, so am I. But for right now, I want my only problem to be concerning you. Just until tonight is over... If you don't mind." Zexion said softly and Vexen nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry." Vexen kissed Zexion's forehead. "Dinner should be read in a little while. Go sneak around my house like your parents."

"Will do." Zexion smirked and kissed Vexen tenderly then walked out of the room.

--

[6:32]

Xigbar sat in his car overlooking the cliff. He was driving up the side of the mountains. He over looked the dull forest that would cover his fall. He wanted so badly to jump but just hit his head on the steering wheel. Tears streamed down only the left side of his face. He was completely heartbroken.

"F-fucking Demyx." He spat angrily. He took in a few deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate.

He looked to his side where Demyx had been just yesterday. He pulled the drawing of him and Demyx out from the back of the car and looked at it. The picture over exaggerated Demyx's mullet and innocent look with his bright green eyes. Xigbar realized that the picture could never be drawn like that again. Demyx wasn't innocent. He picked up drugs and alcohol. Xigbar shook his head angrily.

"It's my fault. It's all my fucking fault." He whispered to himself. "He wouldn't have done that if I didn't take him to the fair or took him with me to the car. It's my fault." Xigbar realized and bunched the dashboard which now had a dent. "Forgive me."

He stepped out of the car and looked down at the fall. He inhaled deeply as he clutched his heart area and took a step forward.

--

[5:34]

"XIGBAR!" Demyx screamed while waking up from a sound sleep. He flew up grabbed his cell phone and ran outside where he saw his bike and grabbed it and pedaled fast. He clicked the number 2, Xigbar' s speed dial. The phone rang and rang and rang but no one answered it.

"Fuck." Demyx pedaled faster. He had no idea where he was going. He decided that maybe he'd be at Vexen's house. When he got there he saw Xaldin's car. But he didn't care. He threw the bike to the front lawn and knocked on the door. He was shaking- badly.

Zexion opened the door and saw Demyx's crazy look. He was shaking, bloodshot eyes and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He embraced Zexion and slightly cried.

"I-I'm sorry." With that he ran off the lawn and grabbed his bike.

"DEMYX! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Zexion shouted and quickly ran down the 4 steps.

"I have no idea." Demyx said looking back at Zexion with tears running down his face.

Before he knew it, Demyx was out of his sight.

--

[6:33]

Xigbar swung leg over the railing blocking people from falling and heard something.

"What the hell are you doing?" He turned around to be met with Kadaj.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" Xigbar asked and Kadaj walked over and grabbed Xigbar and pulled him back on the safe side and sat down next to him.

"Don't do it Coach. No one is worth that." Kadaj said and Xigbar's eyebrow curved upwards and his chin was shaking and he quickly pulled his legs up and buried his face into his knees. "Coach, calm down."

Kadaj crawled a bit closer and held Xigbar as he cried. Soon Xigbar shifted his position so his face was buried onto Kadaj's shoulder. Kadaj was rubbing Xigbar's back softly as the older male just... Cried.

"It's ok to cry. I'll be here through it all." Kadaj whispered but for a second it sounded like Demyx.

--

[6:37]

Demyx just used his instincts to wherever they'd take him. And there he saw Xigbar leaning into Kadaj shaking and Kadaj rubbing his back.

Demyx seemed shocked. He didn't know that he had that much of an effect on Xigbar.

Demyx fell to the ground on the opposite side of Xigbar's car that they were on. Demyx wasn't needed. Demyx SHOULDN'T be needed. After all.. He's been horrible.

That's when Demyx decided what was his friend.

Drugs. They numbed the pain. He needed to get high. Forget everything that was wrong. He turned to be meet with Yazoo.

"...Hello." Demyx said softly and Yazoo slightly glared.

"Can you actually believe yourself Demyx?" He asked spitefully and Demyx's heart shattered. No, he couldn't believe himself. Tears ran down his cheeks but when he looked up Yazoo wasn't there. And when he looked at Xigbar, he was crying onto nothing.

"I don't understand." Demyx whispered and burrowed his brow. "Where'd they go?"

"Demyx.." Kadaj's voice whispered and Demyx looked up. "Demyx, I don't think Xigbar wants me there. But you."

Demyx looked around and saw the Kadaj figure near Xigbar again. Demyx's lip quivered and he slowly walked over. He heard Xigbar cry now which just broke him up a bit more. He knelt down, through Kadaj. When Demyx was in the proper position, Kadaj vanished.

"It's ok to cry. I'll be here through it all." Demyx promised as a tear ran down his face.


	14. Chapter 13

They sat to eat dinner but Zexion didn't look right. Ever since he opened the door. Vexen didn't know who was there but whoever it was spooked Demyx out. The dinner went smoothly besides that and Marluxia was impressed that Vexen could cook. He finally came to terms with the fact that Vexen's mother like behavior would be something that Zexion would need in a partner. Marluxia accepted the fact of that. Xaldin stayed quiet next to Zexion.

"Ok." Xaldin said calmly. He honestly hadn't paid any attention all night. He just watched Zexion from his peripheral vision and noticed how torn up he looked. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and Zexion looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I think Zexion is old enough to decide who he wants to be with. Don't you?" Marluxia grinned and Xaldin and Vexen smiled.

"Thank you Xaldin." He said sweetly and Xaldin hesitantly put his arm around Zexion and held him.

"It'll be ok Zexion. I promise." Xaldin said and Zexion looked up. He couldn't remember a time when Xaldin looked worried over him. It made Zexion smile.

"Thanks Dad." He said and hugged Xaldin. Half of it was for his comment, the other half was for the fact that he approved.

--

Xigbar finally let down on crying. It was a pretty long time too. He finally looked up and to his shock Demyx was there. A beat red face from crying. Xigbar's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. Demyx shook his head.

"I don't know how it happened... But something led me here. And I don't know how it happened but something else led me back to you. I'm so sorry Xiggy! Please forgive me!" Demyx hugged Xigbar tightly. "I understand if you don't. Seeing you cry really hurt. I don't want you to be hurt Xiggy." Demyx's chin was shaking as he breathed in and out. His vision was blurred but he didn't really care. He wiped his eyes to look at Xigbar who's said nothing to him. He looked like he was in complete shock. "Xiggy?"

"...Demyx..." He breathed in and looked at Demyx like he was something he'd never seen before. His hand slowly went through Demyx's hair and Xigbar bit his lip. "Demyx.. I'm not going to lie. I'm angry at you for blowing me and Zexion off, but... I just... Can't not be with you. And it hurts..." Xigbar mumbled.

"...Xigbar. I will tell you something I've never told anyone before." Demyx said and looked at Xigbar dead in his eye. "I love you."

"Demyx..." Xigbar whispered and hugged him. "I wanted to tell you yesterday on the Ferris Wheel.. But that didn't turn out so good." Xigbar smiled and kissed Demyx's cheek.

"Xigbar.." Demyx said softly and Xigbar looked up.

"Yeah Demyx?" Xigbar cocked his head to the side and Demyx started to cry again.

"Why do you completely accept me after what I did?" Demyx sobbed and Xigbar hugged him.

"Because, your sorry. That's all that matters." Xigbar kissed the top of Demyx's head. "I love you too kid."

--

Vexen walked to the phone and called Xigbar. No answer.

Zexion pulled out his phone and called Demyx. No answer.

"Where are they?" Zexion bit his lip

--

"Demyx!" Zexion called and Demyx turned around and smiled.

"Hey Zexion." He said cheerfully.

"Where were you yesterday?" Zexion asked and the two walked into school together.

"Oh, just some loose ends I had to tie up with Xiggy." Demyx said smiling softly.

"Yo-ho Demyx!" Reno shouted and Demyx turned to be met with Cloud, Riku and Reno.

"Um... Hi?" Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Do you need something?"

"I need to show you this video I took." Cloud said smirking and pulled out his phone and Riku glared and blushed. From a horrible audio Demyx heard Cloud say something.

"Make out with the person you find most attractive." Cloud's voice said and Demyx observed the video. He was laying on the ground next to Riku. Why didn't he remember?

"Here I'll help you." Larxene's voice called off the camera and a beer was thrown to Riku who instantly chugged it. After a few minutes of waiting there was a full blown make out scene with him and Riku. His face went pale and he looked up horrified.

"I-I made out with you?" He started to shake and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"...Demyx... How do you not remember something like that?" Zexion seemed angry and Demyx turned to him with his mouth dropped slightly. Reno, Riku and Cloud walked away and Demyx turned to Zexion with tears in his eyes.

"I was drunk and high. I don't remember anything." Demyx looked extremely torn up about it and Zexion looked mortified.

"You... You skipped going to the Art Museum to get drunk and high with Larxene and the football players?" Zexion was VERY angry.

"..." Tears ran down Demyx's face. "I-I didn't m-mean to."

"Save it." Zexion snapped and stormed off. His BEST friend blew him off.'

"Zexion!" Demyx called and Zexion stopped and turned to him.

"Xigbar was right. You HAVE changed. And Demyx, if that's how you want to have fun in your life, then count me out of it." Zexion glared and walked away.

Demyx slowly walked over to the huge window sill near the main entrance and watched people walk by. He admired Zexion. He knew how to say no. Demyx was weak. Very weak. Zexion didn't care, if it involved drugs then he walked away. Demyx just wanted people to finally like him.

"Come with me. I'll bring you to Guidance." Kadaj said and Demyx looked at him with empty eyes. He knew Kadaj wasn't really there. It was just a figment of his imagination but he was in no position to miss out on company. He followed Kadaj to the Guidance office and looked around dully and Kadaj vanished. Of coarse.

He was led into his Guidance Counselor office and that's where he stayed for a good portion of the day.

--

"Hey Zexion, do you know where Demyx is?" Xigbar asked and Zexion glared up at him.

"No. And I don't care." Zexion spat and Xigbar's look softened.

"...Why would you say something like that?" He asked and Zexion glared straight ahead of him.

"I found out why he wasn't at the Art Museum." Zexion grumbled and Xigbar motioned for Zexion to follow him.

They sat in his office and Xigbar took in a deep breath.

"All Demyx's life, you were his best friend. He didn't have any other friend but you." Xigbar started out and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Ok."

"He's never known the chance to actually fit in with people. Larxene told him to hang out with her and his main thought was he finally could belong somewhere. He loves you like a brother I'm sure, but he wanted to make some new friends. They pulled out the weed and Demyx didn't know what it was. He just did it because some jerk told him he was a loser. That's Demyx's weak point. He took it. He drank because cotton mouth is horrible. Trust me. I was a teenager too." Xigbar explained.

"...He made out with Riku." Zexion didn't mean for it to blur out. It just did. He quickly covered his mouth and Xigbar looked up confused.

"What?" Xigbar asked and Zexion jumped up and tried to defend the case that he brought upon himself and Demyx.

"No, no. Cloud dared Riku to make out with who he thought was the most attractive and Riku chugged a beer and then grabbed Demyx and kissed him." Zexion really hoped he didn't ruin what they patched back together.

"He didn't tell me that." Xigbar said slightly mad.

"He didn't remember. Cloud showed him the video and he started crying..... Guidance. That's where he is." Zexion concluded and opened the door. Xigbar jumped over his desk and the two raced to the Guidance office.

--

"Is Zexion absent?" Vexen asked looking around the room.

"No, he was here earlier." Riku said and Vexen raised his eyebrow.

"Why would he skip my class?" He mumbled to himself and let out a sigh.

--

"Demyx, you've been here since the morning. Do you want to go home?" Mickey asked and Demyx shook his head quickly.

"No. Anywhere but there." Demyx said and curled up.

"Do you want to talk?" Mickey asked and Demyx shook his head slowly.

"I don't have anything to say." He said and tears streamed like rivers down his cheeks.

"Mickey, was-sup?" Xigbar and Zexion walked in and Demyx sunk lower in the seat he was sitting on. Zexion told Xigbar. This was the end. Right here. Right now. "Mind if we talk to Demyx?" Xigbar asked and Mickey looked at Zexion.

"What class are you out of?" Mickey asked and Zexion looked at Mickey blankly.

"Chemistry with Vexen. My best friend is upset. He can deal with it." Zexion said flatly and Mickey sighed and walked out of the room. Xigbar closed the door and both Zexion and Xigbar sat on the desk in front of Demyx.

"Demyx... I'm very disappointed in you." Zexion said sternly but then got up and hugged Demyx. "But I know you and I know you want to fit in. Demyx don't go with the flow because you want them to like you. It was wrong of me to explode. I've never been drunk or high so I couldn't tell what it's like."

"And Zexion did explain to me what happened in the truth or dare session." Xigbar looked serious but then knelt down by Demyx and hugged him tightly. "But I don't care because your mine not his."

"....I love you guys." Demyx said and hugged the two tightly.

--

"Sorry I'm late teach." Zexion said walking into the room with Demyx who looked EXTREMELY tired.

"Where were you?" Vexen asked, eyebrow raised indicating his seriousness.

"Guidance." Zexion said simply and the bell rang. "Looks like I missed Chemistry."

"You should stay after then." Vexen purred and Zexion laughed slightly.

"I'll try."

--

"Oh, Demyx!" Larxene called and ran over to Demyx and smiled. "Good. Zexion. You're here too. These are invitations to my party. Be there." She said and Demyx turned to Zexion grinning.

"I was invited to a party!" He said happily and Zexion smirked.

"Sweet."

"Zexion. I haven't seen you in a while." Luxord said walking over to the two boys. "However I did see your marvelous picture in the Art Museum. You did outstanding."

"Thank you Luxord." Zexion slightly smiled.

"You're very welcome. Now, I will be seeing you gents later." Luxord smiled and walked away.

"I like Luxord, he's nice." Demyx said cutely and giggled.

"No matter what you do, you never lose that innocent look." Zexion smirked and Demyx scratched his cheek and smiled.

"Well, I've got to go to dance! See you Zexy!" Demyx said and ran off.

Zexion walked to Vexen's room with a smile. He wouldn't completely say it out loud but he was proud of himself. He got invited to LARXENE'S party.

He walked into the room and saw Vexen playing with vials.

"Hello Vexen." Zexion said and Vexen swatted his hand and the door closed.

"Come here." Vexen said and Zexion laughed slightly and walked over and wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck and the two kissed deeply. The kiss got more passionate with each passing second. Zexion found himself pinned to the desk and kicking stuff off of it to make room for his legs. Vexen broke the kiss and sucked on Zexion's neck.

"Ah fuck Zexion. I need you." Vexen groaned and Zexion quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Vexen did the same and Zexion pulled out Vexen's erect penis and put it in his mouth. Vexen fell back a bit so he was sitting down and Zexion was greedily sucking on Vexen's member.

Vexen pushed him off and pulled his boxers down and flipped Zexion on his stomach and grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer and inserted himself inside of Zexion.

"Vexen.." Zexion moaned. "Fuck me harder."

Vexen thrust himself harder and faster into the boy and moaned.

"Oh god Zexion." He bit his lip and continued to thrust. Each one harder and faster. He had no intention of easing up. He then cursed to himself for not removing his jacket beforehand. He was sweating but didn't want to stop, the feeling was fantastic.

"Vexen, you feel so fucking good." Zexion moaned and Vexen chuckled softly.

"So do you." Vexen felt like he couldn't hold on anymore. Zexion's breaths made him believe Zexion was ready to release to. Zexion and Vexen both let out short moans and Zexion shuttered and his muscles tightened around Vexen as his seeds fell to the table. Vexen let out a long moan as he felt the tightness around his penis and released himself inside of Zexion and pulled out.

"Zexion." Vexen said and Zexion turned to him.

"Yeah Professor?" He smirked and Vexen kissed him.

"I.... I love you." Vexen said and blushed. His heartbeat sped up and he had butterflies.

"...I love you too Vexen." Zexion kissed Vexen with as much love as he could give.


	15. Chapter 14

"Vexen, I forgot to tell you that I was invited to Larxene's party." Zexion said while Vexen drove him home.

"....What?" Vexen asked and his face drained of color.

"Yeah. I was invited to Larxene's party this weekend. Thank god it's Saturday because Demyx's concert is Friday." Zexion dug through his book bag.

"Don't you think it isn't wise for you to go?" Vexen tried to convince but Zexion looked at him funny.

"It's fine. I won't pick up any drugs or something stupid like that." Zexion promised and Vexen sighed.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He whispered inaudibly to himself.

--

"Xigbar." Vexen said into the phone after he dropped off Zexion.

"Yeah dude?" Xigbar answered and Vexen inhaled.

"Zexion was invited to Larxene's party." Vexen said and Xigbar laughed.

"Uh.. Cool?" He said and Vexen sighed.

"No. Party. That's where Zexion CAN'T go. Neither can Demyx. They'll die!" Vexen cried out hopelessly and Xigbar stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, we'll make them stay home." Xigbar declared.

--

"Hey Demyx!" Cloud yelled and Demyx glanced over. He was walking home from dance. He wanted to walk. It would take about an hour and a half to get there.

"Hi." Demyx waved and Cloud. Then Reno, Cloud, and Riku were standing next to Demyx.

"Where ya headed to?" Reno asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Home I guess. I just got out of my Dance lesson." Demyx blushed and Riku put his arm around him.

"Dude, Cloud, how'd you NOT no this guy was gay? He goes to dance." Reno joked and Demyx slightly glared and Reno who ruffled his hair.

"Thanks guys." Demyx said and they laughed.

"We're going to go smoke a blunt. You in?" Reno asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Nah. I'll pass." He said and giggled.

"Man, this kid is to cute." Reno ruffled his hair.

"So I've been told." Demyx rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Come on. It won't take long. Reno could give you a ride home." Riku offered and Reno nodded.

"Yeah dude. Come on." Cloud said smirking and Demyx shook his head.

"Some other time. I'm already in deep shit." Demyx said and Riku waved the dime bag in front of Demyx's face, letting the scent of the blueberry haze intoxicate him.

"Well this will make you forget it." Riku grinned.

"... After practice tomorrow." Demyx eyed the weed with a certain look of hunger in his eyes. He longed to just run around giggling, not caring about anything, eating everything in his sight. But he couldn't do it today.

"Alright. Word. We'll save it for tomorrow. Come on, let's get you home." Reno said and they all got into Reno's Red BMW X6 Falcon.

"You promise you'll chill with us?" Riku laughed as he asked, trying to sound innocent. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah." Truth be told, Demyx WANTED to hang out tomorrow. He was counting down the seconds. Weed wasn't addicting but getting high and feel like your flying, that was something completely different.

--

"Xigbar." Demyx decided to tell Xigbar his plans for tomorrow.

"Yeah Demyx." Xigbar answered. He was sitting on his couch completely bored.

"Um... I kind of wanted to hang out with Reno Riku and Cloud tomorrow." Demyx said and Xigbar stayed quiet.

"... Do what you want Demyx." Xigbar knew what it was like to be a teenager but he was cautions. He didn't know how fucked up Demyx would get. "But remember, don't do it to often." Demyx knew that Xigbar already knew why he wanted to hang out with those guys.

"Will you be mad?" Demyx asked and Xigbar sighed.

"I'm not mad Demyx. I just don't want you to always get high. Every once in a while I'm fine with. I'm just... Afraid that you'll turn into me." Xigbar admitted.

"...What do you mean Xiggy?" Demyx asked and Xigbar switched his position on the couch.

"When I was your age that's all I wanted to do. Get high. Not a good lifestyle. Vexen got high every once in a while. Not much. Only when I really wanted to. But look at me and look at Vexen. I just BARELY passed high school because I skipped school all the time with my buddies. Vexen never skipped school. No matter how much I begged. And now look at him. He's better than a Chemistry teacher. He was accepted into Hartford, Yale, Princeton. I didn't even go to collage. My grades were to low to do anything really. All I'm saying is I don't want your life to revolve around this." Xigbar explained and Demyx smiled.

"Xiggy." He said softly.

"Yeah Dem?" Xigbar replied.

"I love you." Demyx grinned and Xigbar smiled widely.

"Well I love you too Demyx. If you want we could hang out for a while tomorrow too.." Xigbar smirked pervertedly.

"Aw Xiggy, I would but I have Cheerleading and then I'm hanging out with them. Can we hang out Wednesday? I'll skip dance so we'll have more time together." Just by flirting Demyx was getting slightly aroused just by thinking of it.

"I'll make sure it's a time you won't forget." Xigbar cooed. To be honest, he wanted Demyx right then and there. But he knew he had to be patient. 2 days. Oh well. For Demyx, he'll wait.

--

"Mom." Zexion called and walked down the stairs with the invitation in his hands. He forgot to ask if he could go.

"Yes Zexion?" Marluxia called while wiping down the counter in the kitchen. It was just after dinnertime.

"I was wondering, I was invited to this party. Can I go?" Zexion asked and Marluxia smirked somewhat and nodded.

"Of coarse you can go." Marluxia said and Zexion swayed back and fro in his toes. "There's something else."

"Yeah... After the party, Vexen said he could pick me up. Could I.. um.. Sleep over his house with Xigbar and Demyx?" Zexion smiled cheesily. Of coarse he already knew Demyx would be sleeping over. Demyx was probably more sex driven than he was.

"I will talk to your father and get back to you." Marluxia said and walked over and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Ok. Thank you mom. Goodnight. I love you." Zexion said and Marluxia smiled.

"I love you too Zexion."

_I really should thank Vexen. I don't know how he did it but I've never seen Zexion so cheery before. _

--

Demyx cuddled up on his bed and closed his eyes tight. He was listening to his parents argue for the millionth time. He wished they weren't there. He wished he was with Xigbar. But he only had 1 more month.

"Your such a fucking asshole I can't believe you!" His mom shouted and he heard a thud.

"I will fucking stab you Roxas!" His dad yelled and his mom shoved him back.

"Shut the fuck up Axel! Why don't you do us all a favor and drop dead!" Roxas shrieked and Demyx covered his ears as he felt his eyes sting. Tears.

"I would rather that then live in this shit hole with you and your fucking son." Axel shouted back.

"He's YOUR son too Axel!!" Roxas growled and Demyx heard them fighting and closed his eyes tightly. It was about 3 in the morning. He wanted to call Xigbar but felt it was a stupid thing to do. He looked down at his screensaver for the phone that Xigbar got him. It was a picture of the two. Xigbar was kissing his cheek.

"Just a little while longer." Demyx whispered and lightly kissed his phone and completely blocked out the screams of his parents.

--

The next day was pretty much completely uneventful in school. Nothing important happened. It was just the same, work work work. The only interesting thing was the fact that during lunch Luxord and Riku had an arm wrestling match. Luxord won with ease.

Demyx just counted down until the end of practice. They had to do the most convoluted stunts in the book but they came out fine. The only problem was Demyx blanked out and forgot to catch Arith.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx covered his mouth and she laughed slightly.

"It's fine Demyx!" She said and jumped up. "I'm ok."

"Ugh, practice over." Larxene dismissed and Demyx grinned.

"See you later Demyx." Zexion waved and Demyx nodded and jogged off to the football fields where the football players were just ending practice.

"Oh look, it's our little cheerleader." Cloud chuckled and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Hold on. We gots to get changed." Reno said and they headed to the locker room.

"I'll meet you guys in the front of the school in like 20 minutes." Demyx said and Riku gave him a thumbs up and Demyx dashed to the gym. "Xigbar!"

"Demyx?" Xigbar asked confused and Demyx rammed Xigbar into a wall and caught him in a kiss.

"Whoa Demyx. Unexpected much?" Xigbar smirked and Demyx kissed him again.

"I want you so bad." Demyx groaned and Xigbar looked around.

"How much time do you have?" He asked and Demyx sighed.

"Fifteen minutes." Demyx grunted and Xigbar picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder and walked into his office and placed him on his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Relieving you." Xigbar said and unzipped Demyx's pants and pulled Demyx's slightly hard penis out of his boxers and began playing with him. Demyx let out a moan and Xigbar started biting and sucking on his neck as his hand professionally gave pleasure to Demyx. His lip replaced his neck with the head of Demyx's member and licked the tip gently then shafted him up and down while his lips rubbed him and his tongue circled around the tip.

Xigbar didn't hold back anything. Usually he liked teasing but this time he wanted Demyx to feel nothing but pure pleasure. He'd tease him when they had time for it. Demyx's moans became slightly louder and his breaths became shorter. To make Demyx hurry and climax, Xigbar started to hum. Demyx bit his lip and closed his eyes tight.

"X-Xigbar." He gasped and took in deep breaths. Xigbar looked up at him innocently like he was saying 'release' and that's exactly what Demyx did. "Oh Xigbar. That was great." Demyx panted and Xigbar chuckled and nibbled on Demyx's neck.

"Thanks kid. Now go meet your friends. I will see you later." Xigbar said and Demyx kissed him.

"Bye Xiggy." He said softly and Xigbar kissed his cheek.

"Later Dem." Xigbar chuckled and Demyx got off the desk and walked to the door. "Hey kid!"

"Yeah Xiggy?" Demyx asked and turned around.

"I love you." Xigbar said and gave Demyx a cheesy grin. Demyx smiled and walked over and leaned over the desk and kissed Xigbar tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too." Demyx waved and left and Xigbar laughed as Demyx left.

--

"What took you so long?" Reno asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Things to do. I'm here now. Let's go." Demyx said and they nodded and got into Reno's car. "Where are we going?"

"Cloud's house." Riku replied and nibbled on a candy bar.

"Cool." Demyx said.

--

Zexion was nibbling on Vexen's neck as the embraced each other on Vexen's dining room table. Zexion sunk his teeth into Vexen's neck and Vexen gasped but then gave a slight moan in pleasure. Zexion pulled away and smiled innocently.

"What did you do?" Vexen asked and Zexion kissed him.

"I left a mark." Zexion scratched his cheek and Vexen got up, looked into a mirror and laughed.

"Wow you left a pretty bad one too. That's alright though." Vexen pulled Zexion close to him and nibbled on Zexion's neck and he giggled.

"Come on Zexion. Let's do something, I'm bored." Vexen tugged at Zexion's arms.

"I thought I saw a piano in your den the other day." Zexion said and Vexen laughed.

"Oh right. I do have one of those. Why do you want to play it?" Vexen asked and Zexion shook his head.

"No I want you to." Zexion said and Vexen rolled his eyes while smirking.

"Alright then. Let's go." Vexen and Zexion held hands as they walked downstairs to Vexen's favorite room. It had his piano, flute, violin, and his books.

They sat down on the chair for the piano and Vexen opened it and gazed at the keys and ran his fingers down them graciously before he began playing. He didn't need music. He closed his eyes and let his fingers freely run down the scale. He didn't even know what he was playing. It was all from memory.

When he opened his eyes Zexion glanced over at him and smiled.

"That was amazing." Zexion said and Vexen just stared into Zexion's blue eyes. He moved his hair out of the way so he could see his right eye completely. Vexen just looked at him for a minute then kissed him lightly. It felt like he ran out of breath. The butterflies were back. He pulled back and gasped. Zexion smiled and hugged Vexen. "So you feel it to?"

"I always have. Zexion. For some reason I've never felt it that strongly before." Vexen admitted and kissed Zexion again.

--

"Oh shit..." Demyx said and took another puff. "This stuff tastes so good."

"Yeah, we know." Riku smirked and Reno took the blunt away from Demyx.

"My turn." He said and laughed.

"Damn." Demyx leaned on Riku since he was next to him. "Damn, I never knew cheerleading could be so intense." Demyx groaned and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Don't worry, we'll get you nice and high." Reno said and blew the smoke in Demyx's face and Demyx started coughing.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Riku smirked.

"He's so innocent." Cloud chimed in and grabbed the blunt from Reno with a glare. "Don't smoke all of it."

"Sorry dude." Reno smirked. "So Demyx, you obviously know your gay because you like a dude. What's his name?"

"Uh..." Demyx turned bright red. "No one.."

"Come on. Who?" Cloud asked and Demyx grabbed the blunt and took a hit.

"You'll make fun of me." Demyx declared and took another hit.

"We do that anyway." Riku smirked and rolled his eyes jokingly. "No we won't. I promise. I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like."

"....You tell me first." Demyx said and Riku blushed.

"No. You tell us first." Reno said and Demyx looked down completely embarrassed.

"Ilikexiggy." Demyx said quickly and Reno raised his eyebrow.

"You want to get jiggy?" He asked and Riku snorted.

"No... Xiggy... Xigbar. I like coach Xigbar... A lot." Demyx looked down, ashamed that he let out his secret to the three.

"I knew it." Cloud shrugged. "Well THAT was obvious."

"Yeah kind of was." Reno said and Demyx glared then looked at Riku who was just looking around the room as he smoked the blunt.

"So who do you like Riku?" Demyx asked and Reno and Cloud chuckled at him and Riku laughed slightly.

"Sora." He said simply.

"Who's the second person Riku?" Cloud taunted and Riku glared at him.

"No one." He said through his teeth.

"We know there's someone else." Reno took a puff and blew it into Riku's face slowly and Riku swatted his hand.

"I don't like anyone else." Riku said plainly.

"Whatever." Cloud sat down.

"We know you do." Reno passed the blunt to Cloud.

"Come on. Tell me. Mine is way more embarrassing than any of yours." Demyx said with a smile and Cloud handed him the blunt.

"Ok fine, you wanna know?" Riku asked and they all nodded even though everyone but Demyx knew who it was.

--

Zexion and Vexen laid on the couch. Zexion was cuddled up to Vexen and they had a blanket over them. They heard a noise from outside and Zexion winced.

"Is that... Thunder?" Vexen asked and Zexion buried his face into Vexen's chest. Vexen's phone rang about 2 minutes after the huge thunder.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's Marluxia."

"Do you want me to bring him home now?"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind keeping him for a while. Zexion is really afraid of thunderstorms. " Marluxia explained and Vexen looked down at Zexion and smiled.

"Ok Marley. Will do." Vexen and Marluxia hung up.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." Vexen said and Zexion stayed clung to Vexen. They walked into Vexen's room and even with the blinds you could see the lightning. Zexion jumped and then the thunder hit. Vexen smiled slightly and handed Zexion pajamas.

"Here. Get comfortable." Vexen said and Zexion quickly stripped and threw on his pajamas. Vexen did the same and Vexen threw Zexion on the bed and then another flash of lightning, thunder, power went off.

"Holy shit!" Zexion screamed and Vexen laughed and got onto the bed.

"It's ok Zexion. I'm right here." He said and Zexion clung onto him. "I know a way we could ignore this." Vexen suggested pervertedly and Zexion wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

They made out for a good 20 minutes and then Zexion stopped.

"What's wrong?" Vexen asked and Zexion shook his head.

"I'm just.. Tired." He said and Vexen rolled off of being on top of Zexion.

"Then let's sleep." Vexen said and Zexion nodded and cuddled up to Vexen.

"Goodnight Vexen." Zexion whispered.

"Night Zexion."

"I love you." Vexen kissed Zexion's forehead.

"I love you too."

--

"Well there's- HOLY SHIT WAS THAT THUNDER!?" Riku jumped and Demyx giggled uncontrollably. He probably had close to 8 hits. He was pretty much high.

"Maybe." Demyx grabbed the blunt and took his 9th hit. "I'm flyin'."

"Fuck. Now I have to take everyone home. Shit." Cloud stood up with the blunt in hand. "Come on."

Demyx stood up and laughed for no particular reason. Once they stepped outside the rain drenched them.

"Get in the car!" Cloud yelled and dashed to it. Demyx and Reno kind of danced a bit before getting in Cloud's car.

"Why am I driving you guys home? Didn't Reno bring you here?" Cloud asked and Reno laughed.

"Oh but dude, I already shootied it. I'm sleeping over." Reno grinned and Demyx started shaking.

"I feel out of the loop." Riku mumbled.

"It's like... Cold." Demyx said and Reno laughed and put his arm around Demyx.

"It's ok little dude. Now. Onwards!" Reno shouted out happily.

"Do you need one of us to pick you up for school?" Cloud asked a few minutes into driving.

"No. I got someone doing that already." Demyx giggled.

"Who? Coach?" Reno whispered and Demyx nodded and gave a cheesy grin.

"So, have you and the coach, you know." Reno winked and Demyx blushed.

"No... but I wish..." Demyx looked down sadly and they all laughed at his expression.

"Here's your stop." Cloud said and Demyx smiled.

"Thank you!" He said and Reno grabbed Demyx and kissed his cheek and Riku did the same and Demyx giggled. "Bye bye!" Demyx hopped out of the car and skipped inside.

"Riku, your stupid." Reno said with a glare.

"Why?" Riku asked and looked around.

"How long have you liked that kid?" Cloud asked and Riku blushed.

"Um...3 years." Riku admitted.

"And you let someone snatch your man? Tisk tisk." Reno said and hopped into the front seat of the car.

--

"Larxene's party is tomorrow!" Demyx shouted out happily as the two boys exited the school.

"Yeah, and guess what's tonight." Zexion smiled up at Demyx who lightly laughed.

"My concert." Demyx said softly and turned to Zexion who smiled and nodded. "..Wait your going?"

"Demyx, I've been to every single one of your performances. What makes you think that I'm going to miss this one?" Zexion asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Well.. I missed your--"

"That's in the past." Zexion said before Demyx could finish.

"Demyx! Zexion!" Reno yelled making his voice sound deeper than it really was.

"Hello Reno." Zexion said and Reno bent down a bit to level himself to Zexion's height.

"Your so cute." Reno laughed and Zexion pouted and glared. "Oh, I'm kidnapping you two right now."

"Um.. Why?" Demyx asked and Reno smirked and grabbed their arms.

"You'll find out." He said and they walked to a huge group of girls. "Those are the cheerleaders of the defending team... Ladies!" They turned and smiled. "Ok. These were the two I was talking about... How cute are they?" Demyx and Zexion blushed. Demyx scratched his cheek nervously and Zexion waved shyly.

"Um... Hello." Zexion said and looked at Demyx.

"Hi.." The girls stayed quiet and like on cue they started squealing uncontrollably and embraced the two in hugs.

"They are SO cute!!!" They squealed happily.

"Told you."

--

"Oh god, I'm so nervous..." Demyx was shaking. Xigbar hugged him and Zexion rubbed his back. Zexion was pretty angry that Vexen wasn't there.

"Don't worry. You'll do great kid." Xigbar said and took a step back.

"Dude! I knew I'd find him." Riku said smirking as he walked down the hall. Reno appeared out of nowhere and put his arm around Demyx's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Demyx asked completely confused.

"We wanted to see if you got game bro!" Reno laughed.

"Now remember.... Kick ass or we'll kick yours." Cloud said completely seriously then smirked. "I'm kidding.

"Well thanks for relieving me." Demyx muttered.

"You got this like butter on a bisquit dude!" Reno said while putting his arm out in front of them like he was showing him something.

"...What's a bisquit?" Demyx asked and Reno shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said blankly. "But you got it!"

"...Kay." Demyx said and Reno rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Good luck... Err.. Break a..." Riku and Zexion chuckled.

"You know... I had the same problem before. I went with hope you do well." Zexion said and Riku gave him a thumbs up.

"Good enough for me! Come on Zexion. Let's give the star his peace and quiet." Riku said and grabbed Zexion roughly and Reno turned around, being in the back of the group so no one in the group saw him, he pretended to smack the air as he did some strange pelvic thrusts then laughed and winked, gave a thumbs up and ran away.

"...Ok." Xigbar said and blinked a few times.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?" Demyx asked cutely and Xigbar chuckled softly and looked around and didn't see anyone so lightly pressed his lips to Demyx's.

"We never got to hang out the other day." Demyx pouted and Xigbar smirked.

"We could hang out tomorrow." Xigbar offered and Demyx shook his head.

"Tomorrow is Larxene's party." Xigbar looked like a deer caught in headlights and Demyx heard the announcer say his name. "Bye Xiggy!" He whispered and walked onto the stage and Xigbar looked dead ahead of him.

"No.." He whispered.

--

"Look! There he is!" Reno whispered excitedly and Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, we're not blind." Zexion commented.

"Shut up! Songs starting." Cloud said and all of them leaned in like they were watching a football game and one of the members of their team was about to make a touchdown. Basically they all looked retarded.

Demyx looked around and took in a deep breath and began to sing. His eyes scanned the crowd and for some reason he looked upset.

"Why does it look like he's gonna cry?" Riku whispered to Zexion and Zexion perked his head up and scanned the crowd then sat back down and sighed.

"His parents didn't come. Again." Zexion sighed and the doors opened and Vexen walked in holding Axel and Roxas by their ears.

"No listen to your fucking son sing." Vexen hissed and Zexion looked over and grinned. He couldn't say it plainly enough. He loved Vexen.

--

"Demyx!! That was uber fantabulous!" Reno shouted out while running down the hallway.

"What is with this déjà vu going on?" Demyx asked and sighed.

"What's wrong bucko?" Riku asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Nothing." He whispered and Vexen laughed whole heartedly. "Oh Vexen, you came." Demyx said and Vexen smiled.

"Yes Demyx. And I think there's someone here for you." Vexen said and Axel and Roxas walked on both sides of Vexen and looked up at him.

"Thank you Vexen. Even though my ear hurts a lot." Roxas said and rubbed his ear and Demyx grinned widely.

"You guys came?!" He asked excitedly and Axel crossed his arms.

"Well Vexen just kind of appeared out of nowhere and dragged us here." He muttered and glared at Vexen.

"You sing wonderfully." Roxas said and looked at the ground and then hugged Demyx who bit his lip and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"... I'm proud of you." Axel said and roughly grabbed Demyx's shoulder and pulled him into a hug and Demyx giggled.

"Is it just me or do me and his dad sound the same?" Reno whispered to Cloud and Cloud glared at him.

"Shut up." He said and Reno put his hands up.

"Sorry for pointing out the obvious." (CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!) Reno said and put down his hands.

After Axel and Demyx started hugging Demyx looked at Vexen who really wasn't paying attention to much. Demyx ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Vexen." He whispered and Vexen ruffled his hair.

"Your welcome Demyx." Vexen laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

"So the party is at 5 in the afternoon?" Vexen asked Zexion and he nodded.

"Maybe you and Demyx should come back at like... I don't know... 5:30? 5:30 good right Xigbar?" Vexen looked at Xigbar and Xigbar nodded.

"Pft yeah! And What kind of party lasts from 5 to.... All hours of the night ANYWAY." Xigbar nervously laughed.

"A good one." Demyx said dully.

"We're staying until nighttime." Zexion stated plainly and Vexen shook his head.

"I really don't think you guys should go." He said and Zexion stood up.

"Your not stopping me." He replied bitterly and Demyx stood up.

"Sorry. I really wanna go." Demyx said and the two walked off.

--

"So ma, you can pick Demyx up right?" Zexion asked as Marluxia picked up the keys.

"Of coarse." Marluxia said and they got into the car.

Demyx was already outside by the time they got there. He was laying in the front lawn with his sitar. Marluxia rolled down his window.

"Come on Demyx!" He shouted and Demyx grinned and jumped up and hopped into the backseat of the car.

"I'm so excited!" Demyx giggled.

--

"Go to sleep. Find out when it starts." Xigbar practically pushed Vexen to the bed and Vexen was shaking horribly. He wrote down 'when' and put it in his dream bag and laid down and closed his eyes.

_"Come on guys, time for the fun!" Larxene's voice cackled._

_"Oh shit, did you hear that?" Reno's voice whispered and his face looked paler than usual._

_"Yeah.. What was that?" Demyx asked, holding his sitar. _

_"I don't know but it's fucking creepy." Riku stood up. "I'm going to find out what the fuck it is."_

_"Dude, are you fucking retarded? In scary movies that's always how the first person dies." Cloud whispered and Riku glared at him._

_"So what? It's probably a mass murderer planning on killing us all!" Riku growled and Demyx started shaking._

_"It's ok Demyx. I'll go." Zexion said and stood up. There was noticeably a purple mark on his neck. "After all, there has to be a logical explanation for the noise."_

_"Zexion is right. We'll go, you guys stay. We'll be right back." Riku said seriously._

_"It's 8 o'clock guys! Time for the best game of the hour." Larxene said._

"EIGHT!" Vexen yelled as he woke up and Xigbar looked at the clock.

"Nice timing. It's 7:00. Come on we have to get changed." Xigbar ran to his room and came back with two pairs of sweat pants. They were black.

"I hate wearing sweatpants." Vexen said and Xigbar threw his pants off and quickly stepped into his pants.

"We're not dressing up fancy to stop people from dying!" Xigbar yelled and Vexen rolled his eyes and pulled on the sweatpants.

"Here's your sweater, put your hair up, let's go." Xigbar said and Vexen sighed and they left the house.

--

A strange eerie noise came from the woods behind Larxene's house. Demyx turned to Zexion.

"You never think rationally do you?" Kadaj asked and Demyx turned to his side looking quite lost. Kadaj shook his head and vanished.

"Zexion, did you hear that noise?" Demyx asked and Zexion turned to him and shook his head.

"I don't know what your talking about Demyx. I didn't hear any noises." Zexion admitted and Demyx looked to the forest.

"I know I heard something though." Demyx whispered.

"Oh you did." Kadaj's voice lingered in Demyx's ear. "It was very much real."

Demyx whined slightly and curled up into a ball. Riku noticed his weird behavior and turned to him.

"You ok Demyx?" He asked and Demyx nodded.

"I'm fine." Demyx said and Zexion was shoved into the pool by Reno.

"Oh you asshole!" Zexion said and Reno smirked and jumped in and landed in front of Zexion with a grin.

"Lexaeus brought some weed." Larxene said and a good portion of the party went into the basement which was where the weed was.

"You going?" Reno asked and Zexion shook his head.

"I don't smoke." He said seriously and Reno eyed him with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Reno said and picked Zexion up bride style and carried him out of the water.

"I feel like a loser." Cloud said and looked around. They were the only ones not downstairs smoking. Riku got a Mike's Hard Lemonade and began chugging it.

"Whatever. We're cooler." Riku said and looked at the cellar door and saw a small stream of smoke come out. "They're really smoking that joint up." Riku shook his head.

"I'd go, I just don't want to leave these guys behind... Wait Demyx, wanna smoke?" Reno asked as Zexion tried to get out of his grasp.

"To bad, we're going." Cloud said and put Demyx over his shoulder and Reno carried Zexion.

"I don't want to get fucking high!" Zexion struggled and Reno chuckled softly.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Reno purred and Zexion glared.

They got downstairs and the WHOLE room was filled with smoke.

"Good luck trying not to get high just by sitting down here." Reno mused and Cloud put Demyx down and Demyx's nostrils flared.

"Blueberry haze!" He grinned and Riku, Cloud and Demyx went to find who had the blunt with blueberry haze.

Zexion was in a really bad mood and Reno sat him on the couch and sat next to him.

"You don't seem to happy." Reno said and Zexion shook his head angrily.

"Demyx went to get high." Zexion spat and Reno grabbed a blunt from Lexaeus and took a hit and gave it back and kissed Zexion with tongue and blew the smoke into his mouth. Zexion pushed him off and started coughing uncontrollably and glared at Reno.

"What the hell was that!?" He snapped and Reno smirked.

"Just breath in my friend." Reno smirked and Zexion glared at him and wiped his mouth continuously.

Demyx Riku and Cloud were able to score their own blueberry haze blunt and were happily smoking in the corner of the room.

"If this is what heaven is like, I'll happily die now." Riku said happily as he blew out rings.

"Oh that wont be much of the problem." Kadaj said, leaning on the wall and Demyx glared at him so he disappeared.

Zexion was slowly calming down. Instead of being angry and glaring at everyone he was relaxing on the couch nice and calm.

"Come on. Let's go." Reno said and grabbed Zexion's hand and led him upstairs. He's been to Larxene's house so often it wasn't even funny. They sat in the living room. The light's upstairs were off since everyone was downstairs. "You know why I hate getting high?"

".. Why do you hate getting high?" Zexion asked calmly with a slight smile.

"It makes me... Really .. Horny." Reno said and climbed on top of Zexion and began sucking on his neck. He bit down and Zexion squirmed and moaned as Reno's body rubbed against his.

"I-I'm horny too." Zexion replied and uncomfortably moved. "My dick is so hard right now."

"What are you two doing?" Luxord asked with his eyebrow raised.

--

"Where the hell did Zexion and Reno go?" Demyx asked and Riku and Cloud exchanged glances. They knew very well where they were but didn't say anything, they just shrugged.

--

Luxord was sitting behind Zexion, nibbling on his neck and Reno was pulling Zexion's pants down.

"Your right. Your dick is hard." Reno said and Zexion moaned. "And your wet." Reno had complete control over Zexion. His hand was holding his penis roughly and his thumb was rubbing the wetness around on his head. Zexion's toes curled and he moved around a bit.

"Are you being turned on by us?" Luxord whispered gingerly into Zexion's ear. Zexion bit his lip and nodded. Luxord's hand moved down to Zexion's member and lightly rubbed it. "Why don't you put it in your mouth?" Luxord suggested and Reno smirked and nodded.

"Good idea." He said and his lips formed an O around Zexion's erect member and he sucked on it and Luxord's hand rubbed Zexion up and down. Zexion moaned loudly as he tugged at Reno's hair which only made Reno more excited. Luxord shafted Zexion faster and Reno sucked harder and moved his tongue around more. Zexion's leg was resting on the table and he pressed his leg down as the urge to scream in pleasure was trying to be eliminated. He made several muffled moans and Luxord kissed his neck.

"Why don't you moan our names for us luv." Luxord whispered and Reno smirked and nodded slightly.

"Uh... F-fuck..." Zexion panted and tugged Reno's hair a bit harder. "R-reno." He moaned and gasped. "Oh Luxord.." Luxord turned Zexion's head with his free hand and pressed his lips to Zexion's. One of Zexion's hands let go on Reno's hair and wrapped around Luxord's neck and deepened the kiss as the other hand pulled roughly on Reno's hair. Zexion broke the kiss and started moaning more and more.

"Are you going to bust?" Luxord asked smirking and Zexion nodded quickly and Reno smirked and sucked harder and Luxord went faster and finally, Zexion released into Reno's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked while standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk was spread on his lips. Zexion was panting and Reno smiled innocently and pulled Zexion's pants back up and Luxord nibbled on Zexion's ear.

"We were just playing with him." Reno said simply and Riku softly chuckled. "Go have fun with Demyx. We know you want to." Riku rolled his eyes and walked off. But everyone knew his intentions.

"Look, we made him sweat." Luxord chuckled and felt his forehead.

"For a little guy he's pretty big." Reno said and Zexion blushed slightly.

--

Riku walked over to Demyx who was talking to one of the cheerleaders.

"May I chime in?" Riku asked and Demyx turned to him and smiled widely.

"Hi Riku!" He said happily and Riku grabbed his hand and led him into a different room. "Whacha doin?"

"The other person I like is you." Riku said bluntly.

"Oh..." Demyx blushed but was to high to do anything else. Riku walked closer to him and grabbed his hips and pressed Demyx's lower half to his. Riku's lips brushed against Demyx's lightly until he finally pressed his lips to Demyx's tenderly. He pushed him onto the bed that was there. In the basement there was an extra room. They turned it into a guest room since the basement was so well furnished.

Riku pulled off Demyx's shirt slowly and reconnected their lips. The kiss was nice and slow. Riku slid his tongue into the mix and their tongues played with each other. Demyx's hands ran through Riku's hair and pulled his lips closer and harder to his own. He then unbuttoned Riku's shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders. Riku broke he kiss and helped him. Riku then used this time to fumble with Demyx's pants. Demyx helped him by kicking them off once they got to his ankles. Riku threw them to the floor and Demyx sat up and pulled Riku's pants off and tossed them to the side. They were left in their boxers and Riku kissed Demyx again and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Riku kissed down Demyx's chest softly and pulled down his boxers leaving Demyx completely bare.

"Your so hot Demyx." Riku whispered into Demyx's ear as his eye's scanned Demyx's body. Demyx pulled down Riku's boxers and kissed him.

"Your not to shabby yourself." Demyx smiled and Riku chuckled and resumed the kiss. Knowing that Demyx was completely naked under him made him get hard. He began producing pre-cum so the tip of his penis was wet.

"Oh god I need you Demyx." Riku moaned and Demyx kissed him.

"Then take me." Demyx whispered softly and Riku kissed Demyx's neck.

"No one finds this out. It's a secret." Riku said and Demyx nodded as Riku entered him.

"Oh... Riku." Demyx moaned. Riku pushed himself deeper inside of the blonde and found himself moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh Demyx.. Your so tight." Riku closed his eyes, his main focus was the pleasure that was shooting up through his body.

"Xigbar.." Demyx whispered to himself. Riku didn't hear him. His eyes were shut tight and he pictured Xigbar on top of him, pushing himself inside of him. Not Riku. Xigbar would be softly kissing his neck and whispering his name. The whole thing would be sweet. Not lustful. They would whisper sweet nothings in each other's ear and it would be perfect. "Stop."

"What? Why?" Riku asked and Demyx shook his head.

"I can't do this." Demyx said and looked up at Riku.

"..Please Demyx. I need this so bad." Riku pleaded and Demyx looked at him painfully.

"No. I can't do this." Demyx said and Riku pulled out of him and sighed.

"Ok." Riku mumbled and Demyx frowned.

"...Just a little bit longer." He gave in and Riku smirked and pushed himself back inside of the boy, a bit harder, a bit faster. This was a form of pleasure that Demyx didn't know. His penis became extremely hard and he was moaning. Loudly.

"Ugh.... Harder." Demyx said and Riku took the invitation quite quickly and slammed himself into Demyx who whimpered slightly. "Not fast enough." Demyx was getting picky. Riku went as fast as he could and had Demyx moaning his name.

"Moan it louder." Riku said and slammed himself extremely hard into Demyx who slightly yelped.

"Riku." He moaned louder and Riku chuckled.

"Not quite loud enough." He taunted and Demyx moaned.

"Riku!" Riku smirked in satisfaction. He continued thrusting and he began moaning.

"Ohhh Demyx." He released inside of Demyx and pulled out.

"I'm still horny." Demyx groaned and Riku kissed down his neck.

"Finish yourself off." Riku smirked as he eyed Demyx and Demyx looked at Riku then grabbed his own penis and began rubbing it. Riku examined him with a smirk. His eyes greedily consumed every second of Demyx's self-pleasure. Pre-cum slowly came out and Riku eyed Demyx hungrily. Demyx looked at Riku and shook his head.

"Not good enough." He said and kissed Riku. "I want you."

"But--"

"I won't take no as an answer. I want you." Demyx said and Riku chuckled slightly and got into a position and Demyx pushed himself inside of Riku with a long shaky moan. He blocked out the fact that it was Riku. The only person he had in mind was Xigbar. He pictured Them on Xigbar's bed and Demyx was on top of him. Finally getting what he wanted. Being the pitcher, not the catcher. Riku helped him live his fantasies and he didn't even know it. The thought of hearing Xigbar's voice moaning Demyx's name made him thrust harder and faster. Wanting to hear Xigbar ache for more. Scream at Demyx to be rougher on him. Tug his hair, go faster, harder, deeper. Demyx didn't realize how much he needed sex. He wanted it. He craved it. But he craved sex- with Xigbar.

Finally being done he pulled out of Riku and pulled his clothes on. He wasn't sure what happened while he was inside of Riku. Did Riku moan? He wouldn't know. He needed Xigbar. That's the only person that could hush his needs.

--

The party continued outside and Larxene was getting the alcohol ready for the funnel chug contest.

"Come on guys, time for the fun!" Larxene's voice cackled.

"Oh shit, did you hear that?" Reno's voice whispered and his face looked paler than usual.

"Yeah.. What was that?" Demyx asked, holding his sitar.

"I don't know but it's fucking creepy." Riku stood up. "I'm going to find out what the fuck it is."

"Dude, are you fucking retarded? In scary movies that's always how the first person dies." Cloud whispered and Riku glared at him.

"So what? It's probably a mass murderer planning on killing us all!" Riku growled and Demyx started shaking.

"It's ok Demyx. I'll go." Zexion said and stood up. "After all, there has to be a logical explanation for the noise."

"Zexion is right. We'll go, you guys stay. We'll be right back." Riku said seriously.

"If Zexion goes, I go." Reno said and stood up. He wouldn't admit that his sexual attraction was actually the fact that he really liked the kid.

"Me too." Luxord said standing up.

"Well I don't want to be left out." Cloud jumped up and Demyx stood up shaking slightly.

"Ok." Demyx agreed.

"It's 8 o'clock guys! Time for the best game of the hour." Larxene said happily and Zexion and Reno jogged inside quickly to get their clothes. They'd been running around in their boxers since Reno shoved them into the pool. They pulled their clothes back on and before Zexion could go back to the group, Reno grabbed him and kissed him softly then pulled away. Zexion's face flushed.

"What was that for?" He asked and Reno shook his head.

"I don't know." Reno said honestly and Zexion raised an eyebrow and they walked back out trying to get the group together to go into the woods.

They stealthily snuck into the forest and heard the noise for the 3rd time.

"W-what's there?" Demyx cried out and latched onto Riku. All of Demyx's confidence ran out when he stopped being high. He was back to the scared Demyx he always was. Zexion wasn't nervous at all. He tried to find a logical explanation. Then something flashed across his mind.

_Vexen turned his head and his eyes squinted open and when he opened his mouth blood poured out. He grabbed Zexion's coat roughly and his eyes didn't have pupils._

_"Don't." He wheezed between every word. "Go. To. The party."_

"...Oh my god.." Zexion's eyes widened. THIS was why Vexen didn't want him to go to the party. "W-we need to get back." Zexion stopped right where he was.

"Why?" Reno asked and examined Zexion's face which was tinted blue from the night sky.

"Because.." Zexion was slowly cracking. He knew something was going to happen. How could he be so stupid. He should have stayed home. "W-we shouldn't b-be here."

The noise made itself present.

Something confused Zexion.

How did Vexen know?

"We have to find out what this is." Zexion declared and everyone looked at him oddly.

"Bi-polar?" Riku asked and Demyx slightly glared at him.

Zexion headed straight for the noise which was probably the stupidest thing he could ever do. He couldn't tell what was making the noise however. It sounded like a cry of some sort. A really, creepy, cry. Without realizing it he held hands with someone. Luxord. Someone else took his free hand. Reno. Zexion looked at him confused.

"What I was jealous." Reno said quite simply and they continued to walk through the woods.

"Zexy, why are we going through the woods like this?" Demyx asked and Zexion glanced over at him.

"A while back, Vexen was laying on the floor. When I got to him he didn't have pupils and blood was pouring out of his mouth and he told me not to go to the party. He fell backwards, closed his eyes and when his eyes opened again they were back to normal and he didn't know what happened. I want to know how he knew that this would happen." Zexion said angrily. Demyx stayed quiet. He wanted to know how Vexen knew as well.

"That's just one coincidence to many." Cloud muttered and Luxord nodded.

"It's kind of weird." Luxord agreed.

"...But guys, how did he know that it was going to be the party when Larxene handed out invitations earlier this week. How long ago was this?" Reno asked, a few people were surprised by Reno's wit.

"... Over a week ago." Zexion admitted.

"Then how did he know there was going to be something creepy at the party, if before this week there was no party?" Reno asked and got Zexion's thought process started again.

The noise.

They grew closer and closer.

Their hearts were beating in their throats. Demyx was holding back tears and he latched onto Riku tighter who tried to act more brave than he was.

"Don't worry Demyx. I'm sure it's nothing." Luxord assured with a smile. A smile that he couldn't hold up. He knew something was there. He was just trying to put off Demyx's fear. Demyx was like a little child afraid of monsters. You knew there really weren't green mutated monsters in your closet but that was simply just another term for bad people. Buglers, rapists and such. So when you said there's no such thing as monsters, you were lying, just enough to ease the pain. But you knew when they grew up, or even not to long after, they'd figure out the monsters in the world.

Reno tripped on something, sending him to go tumbling. Since Zexion was holding hands with him he fell too, as for Luxord.

"You guys ok?!" Demyx shouted looking down at the hill they just fell down from. They landed in the cemetery. The lower part of the cemetery

"Peachy!" Zexion yelled out angrily and Cloud, Demyx and Riku carefully made their way down the hill.

"Wow, I didn't know this town had a cemetery." Demyx said out loud.

"That's because we don't. This one is from a long time ago. It's closed to the public. I don't know why." Zexion said and stood up. There was a scream. An eerie scream. Loud, blood curling scream. It was oh so close to where they were. Demyx closed his eyes and clung to the first person he saw. Which was Zexion. Zexion turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Demyx, I won't let anything get to you." He said completely seriously and Demyx calmed down. When someone said something, they just said it. But when Zexion said something, he meant it whole heartedly. "Come on." Zexion held Demyx's hand as they walked towards the scream.

"You know it JUST me but isn't this what the dumb blondes do in the movies?" Reno asked and Riku laughed slightly.

"Oh we don't have any bl..." He looked to see Luxord, Cloud and Demyx. "Well... There goes our luck."

"Ok, virgins die last. Who here is a virgin?" Reno asked and no one raised their hand. "Well.. We're all fucked.. Haha. That's WHY we're fucked." Cloud smacked Reno who stopped laughing instantly. "Ok."

"Let's go." Cloud said taking the lead with an angry glare.

"Demyx I don't think we should be going h..ere..." Demyx's pupils dilated. Blood everywhere. Bodies everywhere. "I'm scared." Demyx started to cry.

"Guys... We should run." Reno's eyebrow twitched nervously and his voice cracked slightly when he talked. Zexion looked up and there was someone standing there with a machete. Blood dripped off of it and whoever it was, wore a mask.

"I'm fucking out." Riku said and turned around and dashed off. Demyx was to afraid to move and the person started walking. Zexion quickly grabbed Demyx and carried him bride style but not that far.

"Carry him please." Zexion said and Cloud nodded and picked him up and they started running again.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Reno closed his eyes and started running faster but tripped over a tombstone. "FUCK!"

Zexion quickly turned around and tugged on Reno until he made it back to his feet. By that time the strange figure was merely 4 feet in front of them. Reno didn't even think twice. He grabbed Zexion and sped off as fast as he could go but made sure that his eyes were opened.

Zexion was laying limp over Reno's shoulder and he could see the strange person following them.

"Why the fuck is this place so big?" Reno wondered out loud. He could see everyone running. Demyx was finally running on his own next to Cloud but Cloud had Demyx's hand. Demyx kept looking back trying to see if Zexion and Reno were there. Riku was in the front and Luxord was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Luxord?" Zexion asked desperately.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Luxord screamed out in agony and Reno quickly stopped and turned around and put Zexion down. Luxord wasn't ANYWHERE that they could see and the person couldn't have done anything because S/he was still following Zexion and Reno closely.

Reno looked at Zexion.

"I know this never works but you run ahead and I'll stay behind then run a different way." Reno said and Zexion looked confused.

"Why?" He asked and Reno looked back, the figure was getting closer and Reno shoved Zexion.

"JUST FUCKING GO!" He yelled and Zexion started to run and looked back to see Reno ran PASSED the person. They turned to get him. Zexion stopped. Why did he do that.

"AHHHH!!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DEMYX!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Riku yelled and Zexion quickly dashed to where he heard Demyx's scream.

--

"Demyx are you ok?" Zexion asked quickly and Demyx was bawling. Zexion looked closer and saw blood was seeping down from Demyx's arms.

"Luxord!" Cloud said in shock and Zexion turned quickly. Luxord had dirt all over him and he had blood running down his forehead.

"I'm fine. I don't know where Reno is however." Luxord said and Zexion took off his shirt and tugged at the rip he had from when he fell and he had a pretty decent sized fabric piece. He wrapped it around Demyx's wound and Demyx sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" Cloud asked softly and Demyx continued to rub his tears away and slightly nodded and Cloud picked up Demyx and held him like a baby.

"Are you ok Demyx?" Riku asked and Demyx cried a bit more.

"M-my leg h-hurts." He said and they knew it was bleeding but didn't know why. Cloud put him back down and ripped the leg of his pants off. There was a slender metal plate dug deep in Demyx's leg. Demyx continued to sob. Zexion looked at Cloud wide-eyed and sat next to Demyx.

"What happened?" He asked quickly and Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw some person and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with this in my leg." Demyx said and his chin was shaking as he cried.

"It hurts a lot." Demyx cried and Zexion hugged him.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this. I swear." Zexion now scolded himself. He thought that Vexen had this whole thing set up. But Vexen wouldn't have anyone hurt Demyx that badly. At least that's what he thought. Zexion pursed his lips and glanced around the cemetery. There were 4 figures in masks. Four?

"Look. It's the gate." Cloud said and they all looked to their right and there it was. Freedom. They dashed over to it and something tripped Cloud and he dropped Demyx. In a flash Demyx was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Zexion turned his head to see one of the figures took Demyx.

"You guys get the gate opened. I'll be back." Zexion ran faster than he's ever ran before. He caught up to the person and shoved them to the floor and Demyx slammed to the ground and whimpered. "Sorry Demyx."

Zexion grabbed the person by their jacket and a low chuckle was heard and they sped off. Zexion looked confused but then out of nowhere a knife went flying passed his face, barely missing it and cutting his cheek. Blood poured out of it and Zexion growled. He turned his head to be met with someone in a mask. They shoved him to the floor and Zexion grunted. They grabbed him and slammed him to a tree, cutting his circulation. Zexion kicked the person and they dropped him and he fell to the ground. Zexion's nose twitched and his look hardened.

"Kairi?"


	17. Chapter 16

Kairi pulled off her mask and glared.

"How did you know?" She asked lowly.

"I know people by their smell." Zexion said angrily. "Why are you doing this?" Kairi laughed bitterly.

"Isn't that always the famous last words?" She asked and pulled out a machete. Zexion's eyes widened and she pulled him into the woods behind her. The night was completely black and Zexion could hear Demyx groan in pain.

"D-Demyx!" Zexion shouted and looked around. Kairi vanished. His arms were bleeding. How'd that happen? "DEMYX!" Zexion stood up to be met with what felt like a stabbing pain. He felt something pierce through several parts of his body. He collapsed to the ground. He screaming in pain and felt his throat burn and began to vomit blood. Zexion heard Kairi behind him a few feet and started crawling. He moved the bushes to the side and saw the cemetery. Demyx was in front of a girl named Savanna Wilkinson. "Demyx." Zexion moved his way to where Demyx was. He was passed out. He went through to much pain. Tears stung Zexion's eyes as more blood poured out of his mouth.

Kairi walked out from the woods and glared.

"Get away from them!" Reno shouted and ran over. He looked like hell caught him. His clothes were ripped and his hair was everywhere. Blood was on his shirt and pants and he looked down at Zexion and Demyx.

"Reno... You always wanted to play the hero. But, not this time." Kairi growled and was hit on the head with something and fell over.

"Sorry we're late.." Xigbar scratched his cheek and Zexion's glare deepened from Kairi to Vexen and Xigbar.

"You two knew. This whole time you knew." Zexion said and Vexen stayed quiet and Xigbar picked up Demyx.

"Thanks for being the distraction." Vexen said and Reno nodded.

"Can I go to the hospital now?" Reno asked and Vexen pointed.

"The others are in the car. Let's go." Vexen said and they walked off and Vexen picked up Zexion.

"You knew." Zexion repeated and Vexen glared.

"You cheated on me." Vexen snapped and Zexion stayed quiet and looked up.

"If I did how could you tell?" He asked and Vexen glared down at his neck.

"Kind of hard to miss." Vexen said as tears filled his eyes.

"I was fucking high--"

"You said you wouldn't get high." Vexen just added that on the list of reasons to be mad at Zexion.

"I didn't mean to! They dragged me in the fucking room filled with smoke." Zexion snapped. "Just leave me here. It's better than being with you!" Zexion growled and Vexen stopped walking and looked down and a few tears rolled down his cheek and he shook his head and started to walk again.

"Who was it with? Luxord?" Vexen asked softly and Zexion glared.

"I don't remember." Zexion lied through his teeth.

They got to the car and Vexen placed Zexion near Reno. Demyx was on Xigbar's lap and Xigbar was stroking his hair.

"Hurry Vexen. I don't want Demyx to hurt anymore." Xigbar said and Vexen nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me Xigbar." Vexen snapped and started the car and drove to the hospital. Zexion knew he hurt Vexen- BAD but he didn't really care. He was in A LOT of pain AND Vexen knew about this for how long? And he didn't even say anything? That's just creepy. How'd he knew where they'd be?

--

Demyx woke up and he was in a white room. He whimpered slightly and looked down to see he leg was wrapped up. He turned to see Xigbar and started to cry.

"Why are you here?!" Demyx cried out and pulled his hands to his face and cried into them.

"..Demyx what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here? Your hurt." Xigbar said and Demyx looked up at Xigbar.

"Your about to be." Demyx said and more tears ran down his face.

"...What do you mean?" Xigbar asked slowly and Demyx looked at his hurt leg. He deserved it.

"I... I fucked Riku... I fucked Riku and thought of you the whole time." Demyx said in a dangerously low voice.

"...You... You what?" Xigbar asked and Demyx tried to glare at Xigbar but tears just poured out of his eyes.

"Me and Riku had sex. I tried to stop it, but it was to late. So I sucked it up, closed my eyes and thought of you." Demyx looked away. "You have permission to hit me and curse at me and storm out of the room in an angry rage."

"...Demyx.." Xigbar looked down upset. He didn't know what to think. "..I'll be back later on today..." Xigbar swiftly made his way to the door and stomped back over. Demyx noticed the hurt look in his eyes and turned away and closed his eyes shut ready to be smacked. "Demyx. Look at me." Xigbar hissed and Demyx looked at him and started to cry again.

"W-what. X-X-Xigbar?" Demyx sobbed and Xigbar glared at him.

"I'm really fucking pissed off at you right now." Xigbar grabbed Demyx's face and turned it to face him. "But for some strange reason, I still love you with all my heart. I just... I can't look at you right now. I'll be back."

Xigbar left and Demyx whimpered and cried.

--

Zexion was in a room with Reno. Demyx was lucky enough to be alone. Cloud and Luxord shared a room and Riku wasn't really hurt enough to be in the hospital.

"Vexen found out." Zexion said and looked over at Reno who was drinking a small container of juice.

"... About what?" Reno asked and Zexion glared at him.

"About what we did." Zexion said and Reno sighed.

"You can blame that all on me. You really didn't contribute. We practically pinned you down, Luxord and I." Reno said and Zexion shook his head.

"I've lied to him enough. It isn't fair to him. It also wasn't fair to me that he neglected to tell me that I was most probably going to be KILLED at Larxene's party." Zexion growled.

"You know, I'm not one to be religious and preachy or anything but a shit load of people pinned Jesus on the cross and killed him. And apparently he forgave them. Why can't you forgive Vexen for that small thing? He did come to save your ass." Reno said and looked over at Zexion.

"You don't find it creepy that he KNEW about it?" Zexion asked and Reno thought for a second.

"Well... That your right about. I'd be a bit iffy too." Reno admitted.

"Zexion!" Marluxia cried out as he ran into the room and hugged Zexion tightly.

"Mom? How'd you know I was here?" Zexion asked and Marluxia kissed his forehead.

"A very upset Vexen called me." Zexion could have just died at that particular moment. Did Vexen tell him about what he did? "... Zexion what's that on your neck?" Shit.

"Oh, sorry. My fault. I bit him. I bit everyone. No idea why." Reno said and Marluxia raised his eyebrow and slightly laughed.

"Ok then." He trailed off.

"Oh, mom that's Reno. One of my newer friends. He's on the football team." Zexion introduced and Reno saluted.

"Always good to meet my fellow cheerleader's parents." Reno joked with a cheesy grin.

"Did you know?" Xigbar asked Zexion while walking into the room angrily.

"Did I know what?" Zexion asked confused.

"About.." Xigbar leaned into Zexion's ear. Even though he was angry, if Marluxia found out he could tell Roxas who'd tell Axel and that would be bad news bears. "Demyx fucking Riku?" He whispered and Zexion's mouth dropped.

"Your kidding!" He said honestly, whole heartedly oblivious to that hook up.

"You seriously didn't know?" Xigbar asked confused.

"No. I really didn't." Zexion said and Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"I heard what you did." Xigbar said and Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Marluxia asked and Xigbar turned to Marluxia and Zexion closed his eyes. The end of his world started now.

"He saved Demyx." Xigbar half lied. That's not what he meant but he wasn't lying. Demyx would be dead sooner if Zexion hadn't been there.

"Oh my goodness you did?" Marluxia asked and Zexion nodded.

"Well... Sort of." Zexion said and Marluxia grinned and hugged him.

"That's so sweet." Marluxia said and Xigbar looked at him.

"Listen, Marley could you run down to the cafeteria and get Demyx something to drink? He's thirsty and my legs hurt really bad." Xigbar lied and Marluxia nodded.

"Sure thing." He said and left the room and Xigbar glared slightly.

"Who was it with?" He asked and Reno sighed.

"Honestly Xigbar, it wasn't his fault at all. It was mine completely." Reno said and Zexion went to interject but Reno glared at him. "Don't even try to lie Zexion. It was 100% my fault. You see, I was high." Reno mumbled that so no one really heard but the people in the room. "Have you ever gotten high Coach?"

"Yeah." Xigbar said bluntly and crossed his arms now listening intensively for any hint of a lie.

"How many times have you got high and was horny?" Reno asked and Xigbar laughed.

"A lot." He said and Reno nodded.

"Well we were in the basement and it was filled with smoke. Zexion didn't want to smoke but I made him sit next to me on the couch and we got high from the second hand smoke. We went upstairs and **I** kissed **him**. Luxord appeared out of nowhere and asked us what the hell we were doing and Zexion was useless as fuck. He just kind of laid there dazed. Then Luxord sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and arms and was biting his neck, hence the marks and I just gave him head. Zexion really couldn't move." Reno slightly lied but not completely. Zexion looked down and Reno sighed.

"Vexen could pound the shit out of me. I honestly didn't know that Zexion belonged to him then. And with Demyx and Riku, I kind of enforced that too in a way... While I was high me and Riku were talking about how he liked Demyx for 3 years and I giggled and said 'damn and you still haven't made a move' and he got angry and I guess took it to heart. Demyx only said he loved you. He never told us you two were a pair." Reno explained and Xigbar walked closer to Reno who was to drugged up to do anything.

"You know kid, I could really beat the shit out of you right now." Xigbar said seriously but then pulled a chair to his bedside and smirked. "But then how else would I know what Demyx says about me." Reno laughed.

"He's ALWAYS talking about how cute you are and how he can't wait to go to gym and shit. Whenever your name is mentioned he gets that goofy grin or giggles in some way. I asked him if he wanted a ride to school and he got all happy and said 'No thank you, I have a ride' and we're like 'lemme guess... Coach.' and he would blush and do that cute little body swaying movement." Reno smirked. "Coach, that little dude fell for you hard. And I mean it. Not even a girl obsesses over her boyfriend like that. You could see it from the flare that he has in his eyes that you mean a lot to him and he'd do anything for you. He was afraid when we were in that cemetery but I swear, if you were there and screamed out in pain, that dude would become the incredible hulk. I don't know what he did with Riku, but I'm sure he's sorry he did it with Riku and not with you." Reno said and chuckled softly and Xigbar stood up. He hugged Reno.

"Thanks kid." Xigbar said and turned to Zexion.

"How did you guys know that it was going to happen?" Zexion asked and put a damper in Xigbar's mood.

"Well... Vexen sees stuff when he goes to sleep. Honestly... We began teaching because he had a dream that you were going to die. Vexen needed to find you and needed to keep you safe. He was just going to be there long enough so you didn't get hurt then quit. He didn't expect for you to be.. You. He fell in love with one of his clients that he saved from death. Each time he went to sleep something else would be discovered. The reason he threw up blood is because you did in the dream. He felt every single pain you went through. That's how we became friends. He saved my ass. I didn't know how he did it but when he finally trusted me enough to tell me we because friends. Vexen has been dreaming about this for roughly a month. And now he can quit. He saved you." Xigbar explained and Zexion shook his head.

"He... He can't quit." Zexion said and looked up. "That isn't fair."

"I don't know if he is going to quit. I'm not." Xigbar smiled at Reno. "I've got Demyx to look after." With that Xigbar walked out of the room.

"Why did you lie to him?" Zexion asked and Reno chuckled.

"The sad thing is, most of that wasn't even a lie."

--

Demyx was looking out his window for a steady half an hour. Tears were streaming down his face blindly. It hurt. But how else would he know that he wanted Xigbar so badly? He played with his bed sheets and Marluxia walked in.

"Here sweetie. Xigbar told me you were thirsty." Truth be told he was. "What's wrong?" Marluxia asked concerned as he saw Demyx's face completely torn.

"I ruined everything." Demyx whispered and shook his head.

"How?" Marluxia asked and Demyx sighed.

"By being stupid... I really don't want to talk mom. Thank you for the drink." Demyx said and Marluxia smiled. Demyx always called him mom. Marluxia stood up and kissed Demyx on the forehead

"I'll be here if you need me sweetie." Marluxia said and Demyx nodded and smiled

"Thank you." He said and took a sip of his drink and continued to stare out of the window.

--

"Vexen." Xigbar called out and ran over into Vexen's car.

"What?" Vexen asked dully.

"I got the whole story from Reno on what happened." Xigbar said and Vexen looked a bit angry.

"Ok. Tell me how Zexion cheated on me then." Vexen snapped and Xigbar glared.

"Can you like not be angry?" Xigbar asked and Vexen glared.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU FOUND OUT DEMYX CHEATED ON YOU!?" Vexen shouted and Xigbar looked up.

"He did, Vexen. Demyx had sex with Riku." Xigbar said and tears came to his eye.

"...He did?" Vexen asked softly and Xigbar nodded.

"But I forgive him." Xigbar said and slightly laughed. "Because I love him and I know he loves me. But... Enough of that." Xigbar rubbed his eye and cleared his throat. "Reno brought Zexion to the basement which is where everyone was smoking. Neither of them smoked but they sat on the couch and got high just by that. Reno was horny. They went upstairs away from the smoke and Reno kissed Zexion. Luxord walked in and asked them what they were doing. Zexion was completely high and just kind of laid there relaxed and Luxord sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Zexion's arms and waist and bit his neck and Reno gave Zexion head. Reno said he didn't know that you two were dating and he's sorry and you can kick his ass."

"....How could you find it in yourself to forgive Demyx?" Vexen asked and Xigbar smiled.

"Because Reno told me about Demyx. How he acts around them. Reno said he never knew we were together but Demyx would talk about how much he loves me. He said he didn't even see a girl obsess over her boyfriend like Demyx does to me." Xigbar laughed slightly. "And plus... When Demyx told me... It made me surprised. Yeah I was pissed but... Demyx started crying hysterically. He didn't wait until someone else told me, he told me directly the second he could. That's why. And speaking of Demyx.. I need to see him right now because I love him." Xigbar said and got out of the car and left Vexen alone.

--

Xigbar walked into the gift shop and got some flowers. He hurried up to the elevator and went to go to Demyx's room.

He walked down the hall and stopped at Demyx's door. Demyx was sipping on something while looking out the window. Xigbar stood there for a few minutes waiting for Demyx to turn but he never did. Xigbar walked in and tossed the flowers to Demyx's lap. Demyx's head shot up and the minute he recognized Xigbar's face he began to cry.

"Don't cry." Xigbar said and sat next to Demyx on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Y-you do-don't h-ate m-me?" Demyx asked and Xigbar kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Kid, I don't think I've ever loved anyone more than I love you right now." Xigbar said and Demyx looked confused.

"I-I don't g-get it." Demyx said and Xigbar laughed.

"You talk about me to Reno Riku and Cloud?" He asked and Demyx blushed bright red.

"....yeah..." He said and Xigbar laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you so much Demyx. You don't even understand." Xigbar said and Demyx hugged Xigbar tightly.

"I love you too Xigbar." Demyx cried. "I love you too."

"Shh, stop crying little dude." Xigbar consoled and someone cleared their throat.

"Can I speak with my son?" Axel's eyebrow was perked and Roxas stood right next to them. Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair and stood up.

"Later dude." Xigbar smiled and walked out of the room, making sure to keep a close eye on them though.

"Hi mom... Hi dad." Demyx's voice said softly and he wiped up his tears.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked but the words even as he said them sounded foreign.

"..Yeah.. I am." Demyx lightly laughed.

"Your leg." Roxas walked over and examined his leg was completely wrapped up in bloody gauze.

"Yeah. It'll heal. Physical wounds always do." Demyx said sort of hinting something else and noticed his father was just standing there examining him.

"Don't act like we didn't just see what we saw Roxas." Axel finally said walking over and Roxas looked over at Axel.

"It's none of our business." Roxas said slowly.

"Bullshit, it's our business. He's our fucking son." Axel snapped and Demyx didn't know whether to be happy or sad at that moment. His father was sort of being a father.

"What's it to us if he's fucking some old guy?" Roxas asked and Demyx's face flushed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly.

"We saw you two hugging. Don't play innocent." Axel hissed and Demyx held the flowers.

"Xiggy saved me. Xiggy and Zexion. They saved me. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here right now." Demyx said and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Like that would be such a bad change." He muttered and Demyx's eyes started watering and he looked at the flowers trying to remember he had a lot of people that loved him. And just because his parents didn't, it didn't matter. Xigbar loved him. Zexion loved him. Riku loved him. Vexen loved him. Reno loved him. Cloud loved him. Luxord loved him. It may sound weird but in a strange way Larxene loved him.

"Stop it." Demyx choked on his tears and shook his head.

"Stop what? Stating the truth?" Axel growled. Roxas simply stood there and looked at the ground.

"Your lying!" Demyx shouted. "Just because YOU don't love me doesn't mean that other people don't either!"

"Like anyone could love you! Your just a bratty wimpy kid." Axel said and Demyx cried more. "You fucking ruined my life and I can't wait until you move out already."

"...W-why do you h-hate me so mu-ch?" Demyx whimpered and buried his face in his hands.

"I just answered that. Do you think I want to be married to Roxas and have YOU? No, I don't. I had to marry Roxas BECAUSE of you. Because you were conceived. Thanks for fucking up my life." Axel glared daggers at Demyx. "I hate you."

"... I love you dad." Demyx said looking up at Axel with his glossy wet eyes.

"I hate you!" Axel repeated.

"I love you." Demyx said again and wiped his eyes. "And maybe one day you'll see that, and you won't hate me as much. I could wait for the day."

"It'll never come." Axel assured and walked out of the door. Roxas looked up at Demyx and followed Axel out.

Demyx sat in his bed glaring at his leg. If only he bled more. Then he'd make daddy proud. His dad would be happy. Maybe that's all Demyx wanted. For his dad to be happy.

He heard screaming and a few slams into the wall.

"Break it up you two!" One of the nurses shouted.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! DON'T THINK I WONT!" Demyx saw Xigbar being yanked away by Vexen into Demyx's room.

Xigbar had some blood running down his forehead and he was shaking. His lips were curved inwards and Vexen grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm yourself." Vexen said sternly. "I know he deserves it but you have to calm down."

--

Vexen walked into the building to see Zexion, finally admitting to himself that he needed him. That's when he noticed a very angry Axel storm out of Demyx's room. Xigbar was sitting down on the chair with his arms and legs crossed. His eye was just barely opened but that's the look Xigbar always gave when he was about to pounce on someone.

"Hey." Xigbar called and Axel didn't turn around. "Sonic the fucking red hedgehog I said hey." Axel turned to face him. Both of their faces looked like they could kill if they had a super glaring power.

"What?" Axel snapped and turned his full body facing Xigbar, who slowly raised out of his seat.

"You don't talk to Demyx like that." Xigbar said and walked closer to Axel.

"What should you care? The kid is pathetic." Axel spat and Xigbar clenched his teeth.

"What's pathetic is the fact that your pissed off that you knocked up Roxas so your blaming everything on poor Demyx. He didn't do anything wrong. It was your fault. If you kept your dick in your pants it wouldn't be a problem." Xigbar hissed and Axel got closer to his face. Xigbar was indeed taller. About a head taller. Axel was up to his chin. Not counting his hair.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Axel asked and Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"What are you retarded too?" Xigbar growled and Axel went to punch him but Xigbar had him pinned to a wall. "You say a WORD to Demyx and hurt him, I will fuck you up so bad."

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Axel snarled.

"Because that kid happens to be the love of my life." Xigbar said with a dangerous glare.

Axel shoved him off and clocked him in the head. Since he hit him with the hand his ring was on Xigbar had a gash on his forehead. Xigbar smiled, not a sweet smile, but a smile that TELLS you that he's PISSED beyond belief. He walked over and punched Axel dead in his face and got on top of him and repeatedly hit him. Axel pushed Xigbar to the floor and Xigbar jumped up and slammed him hard to the wall a and kneed him in the stomach.

"I think your 'love' for him is completely fake." Axel spat. "No one could love that kid. Not even someone to your standards, which is pretty low."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! DON'T THINK I WONT!" Without much thought, Xigbar just lost it and hit Axel with everything he had. He lost count of how much blood was pouring out of Axel's nose but didn't care. Axel hit back too of coarse but Xigbar had to much stamina. It's the type of energy you get when you find out the love of your life is under a car about to die. You flip the car over. Xigbar didn't feel any hit. He felt like he wasn't even in control anymore. Then finally he heard the nurses yelling and Vexen yanked him off.

Xigbar was brought into Demyx's room to calm down with Vexen.

"Calm yourself." Vexen said sternly. "I know he deserves it but you have to calm down."

"...Sorry. I lost control." Xigbar sighed and Demyx looked up at them slightly scared.

"What happened?" Demyx asked and Axel stumbled into the room. Demyx's jaw dropped. Blood was pouring down his face.

"I'll sue your ass." Axel growled and Xigbar walked over to Demyx and moved his hair and the bruise of a handprint was still there.

"And I'll file a case of child abuse on you." Xigbar's look was low. Just by seeing Axel there made his blood boil. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Xigbar lunged passed Vexen and tackled Axel.

"Xigbar! Calm yourself!" Vexen yelled and yanked Xigbar hard off of Axel.

Demyx couldn't help but smile. Xigbar loved him. He really loved him.

--

"Oh shit did you just hear that?" Reno asked and Zexion was grinning widely and nodded.

"Yes. Finally Axel got what he deserved." Zexion said and Reno grinned.

"Well at least I know what I'd sound like if Xigbar beat the shit out of me." Reno joked. (For those of you who don't know, Reno and Axel have the same voice actor.)

--

It took an hour to calm down Xigbar and Axel decided not to press charges so Xigbar wasn't sent to jail.

Vexen still hadn't gone into Zexion's room. He wasn't ready to see him yet. Finally a question came to him.

"Xigbar, who is Zexion sharing a room with?" Vexen asked and Xigbar looked up from his chair.

"Reno." He said and Vexen grew a tad bit angry but it didn't show.

"Oh." Vexen said and Xigbar finally got up. They were moved to a different room so they wouldn't "endanger" Demyx or some bullshit.

Xigbar stood up and dusted himself off. He had a bandage on his forehead from Axel hitting him and he smiled.

"I'm off to see Demyx." Xigbar said and walked out of the room. Vexen sat down and looked at his feet. Was he ready to see Zexion? He had to admit, what Demyx did was for worse than what Zexion did and Xigbar forgave him like it was nothing. Maybe he could do the same thing.

He stood up and walked to Zexion's room.

--

"Hey Demyx." Xigbar cooed and Demyx looked at him and smiled widely.

"I love you Xiggy." He said and Xigbar chuckled and walked into the room and kissed him romantically. When he broke the kiss both him and Demyx were speechless. Demyx giggled.

"Wow." He kissed Demyx again but this kiss was much softer.

"I love you. Don't think that that asshole is going to hurt you anymore." Xigbar hugged Demyx tightly and he heard someone clear his throat.

"Uh, hi." Xigbar said and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm Doctor Xemnas. I was Demyx's doctor and I was sent in here to make sure that both of you are ok and under control." Xemnas more looked Xigbar's way than Demyx's.

"Oh I'm completely ok. I apologize for my horrible behavior. Axel just pissed me off." Xigbar laughed nervously and Xemnas shrugged.

"Demyx are you feeling any pain?" Xemnas asked and Demyx shook his head.

"I feel like I'm on cloud 9 doc." Demyx giggled slightly. He was drugged up. Xemnas wrote something down and walked out of the room.

--

Vexen stood near the door to Zexion and Reno's room. He heard them talking lightly.

"So if you were trapped on a deserted island what would your bring?" Zexion asked and Riku 'hm'ed for a while.

"Porn or a REALLY hot girl." Reno said and laughed along with Zexion.

"Oh so you DO like girls." Zexion joked and Reno chuckled.

"Yes. I do." Reno said.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Zexion asked, not sounding hurt at all, rather amused. Vexen's stomach churned.

"Because, your hot. I like dudes too but not a lot of people know that. I wouldn't bring you with me because you'd be to busy snuggling with your boo." Reno laughed.

"Oh thanks." Zexion muttered.

"Do you love him?" Reno asked and Vexen's posture changed. He was now intrigued with the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked slowly.

"I mean exactly what I said. Do you love the professor?" Reno asked and Zexion laughed which kind of made Vexen hurt slightly. Was he a joke?

"Love?" Zexion laughed again and Vexen looked at the ceiling and tried to stop the tears from forming. "Love... That's such an understatement." Vexen froze. He was now producing tears for a completely different reason. "Do you remember me last year?"

"...Actually yeah. You were always so quiet. You never talked. I honestly didn't know what you sounded like until this year.... When Vexen came... Wow he influences you that much?" Reno asked and Zexion chuckled.

"You know, the fall of Rome began this whole ordeal. After years passed people forgot everything. How to read and write. That's sort of like how I was when I was little. I always smiled. Then one day I just stopped. Like I never learned to, to begin with. Then when the middle ages came, people had to relearn it all over again. And that's what it was like when I met Vexen. I re-learned how to smile. And I re-learned how to love." Zexion explained softly.

"You know, I never knew how to love really. I don't even know how people that are in love look at each other." Reno commented and Zexion changed his position on the bed.

"Just look at the way I look at Vexen." He said and Vexen covered his mouth and walked back to the room where Xigbar and Vexen stayed for an hour. Tears ran down his face. Zexion really did love him. It wasn't a lie. He did love him. He was just so happy tears ran freely down his face.

"Hey Vex... What happened?" Xigbar asked and knelt down near Vexen who just smiled at him.

"He loves me. He really does." Vexen cried out and Xigbar smiled and hugged him. Vexen hugged back and Xigbar stood there rubbing his best friend's back until he was calm again.

"Good. Now go face him." Xigbar gave Vexen a push but Vexen went into the bathroom and washed his face.


	18. Chapter 17

Vexen walked next to the door. He didn't even pay attention to whatever they were talking about. He pulled himself together and took in a deep breath. He walked into the room professionally.

"Professor Vexen." Reno said with a smile. "I am SO sor--"

"Save it." Vexen said sternly and looked at Reno was a dull look and then looked down so his hair went in his face and slightly smiled and looked back up, flipping his hair back without use of his hands. "You didn't know."

"Vexen..?" Zexion looked quite confused and Vexen looked at Reno, Vexen's hands stayed behind his back. He nodded his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Vexen walked over to Zexion's bed. Zexion sat near the window and Vexen went on the right side of the bed. Zexion turned to him.

"...Yes Vexen?" He asked slowly, cracking under Vexen's look and Vexen's hands were moved to his side and he cupped Zexion's face and kissed him passionately. He didn't care that Reno was watching, in fact it made him kiss deeper. No one could kiss Zexion like he could because when he kissed him, he loved every second of being close to him. He slowly pulled Zexion's head away and pressed his forehead to Zexion's.

"I love you." He said looking deeply into Zexion's liquid sapphire eyes. Zexion kissed Vexen tenderly.

"I love you too Vexen." Zexion said softly.

"I should have told you about the dreams I was having and how I knew. I just.... I didn't want to scare you off. We were becoming so close I didn't know if it would freak you out or not." Vexen confessed and Zexion smiled.

"It's ok. I guess I should have been more understanding. I'm sorry for going to the party period. It was my fault that everything happened." Zexion said and Reno shook his head as he was playing with a yo-yo that no one knew where he got it from.

"Actually that was me. Sorry." Reno kept apologizing today. What drug did they put him on?

"Reno." Vexen walked over to Reno and Reno looked up.

"Ok well if your going to punch me don't do it in my face or left arm because I kind of got stabbed in my arm and I'm just to pretty to have to get a nose job." Reno smiled forcibly but out of humor and Vexen laughed slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't know. I forgive you. But touch Zexion again and we'll have some problems." Vexen said the first part with a smile but his voice got low and dangerous for the second part.

"Yup. I promise." Reno put up his pinky with a smile. "Pinky promise." He said and laughed.

--

About a week later Demyx was finally allowed out of the hospital. He had to walk on crutches but he really didn't care. Larxene said he could be back on the team when his leg heals and dance? He wanted to go but didn't have the money anymore.

Xigbar dropped him off at the house, no one was there. And his whole room was cleaned out. There was nothing in it at all. Demyx's mouth dropped and he stumbled backwards and ran outside before Xigbar had a chance to leave.

"Xigbar!" He called and Xigbar stopped driving and Demyx ran to the window with his eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked, he honestly didn't even want to drop Demyx off.

"They threw all my stuff out. They don't want me here anymore." Demyx cried and Xigbar smiled and kissed Demyx's cheek.

"Then get in the car. We've got shopping to do." Xigbar said and Demyx wiped his eyes and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked and Xigbar smirked.

"Just hop in." And Demyx did.

--

"So what's up Demyx?" Zexion asked and looked at Demyx oddly.

"I've never seen that outfit." Zexion said and Demyx smiled.

"Yeah.. Xigbar bought me some clothes because my parents kicked me out and threw out my stuff when I was in the hospital." Demyx said and Zexion's facial features softened.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to live at my place? I'm sure my parents won't mind. Your practically theirs." Zexion said and Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm doing, honestly." Demyx said and they went to class.

--

"Why weren't you working today?" Demyx asked Xigbar on the phone. Right now he was it Zexion's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have some things to do. I'm busy right now and I will call you back later alright? Vexen and I won't be school for a few days. I'm sorry, there's just so much to be done. I love you Demyx." Xigbar said and Demyx frowned.

"I love you too Xiggy." They hung up and Demyx sighed.

"What's up with them? Why weren't they in school?" Zexion asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Didn't say. They're not going to be in for a few days. I know it's kind of short noticed but can I stay here for a few days?" Demyx asked and Zexion nodded.

"I'll go talk to my mom right now. Hold on." Zexion walked out of the room and to his mom's bedroom. "Mom." Zexion said and Marluxia looked up. He was wearing glasses and his hair was pulled back into a messy bun. He removed his glasses and placed them on the papers he was working on and smiled.

"Yes sweetie?" Marluxia asked and Zexion sighed and walked over to him.

"Demyx was kicked out of his house when he was in the hospital. Do you think he could stay here for a few days?" Zexion asked and Marluxia's mouth dropped a bit.

"Oh my goodness. Of coarse he could stay. If he wants to stay longer he can." Marluxia suggested and Zexion smiled and hugged his mom.

"Thank you mom. I don't know what's going on with him but I'll tell him." Zexion said and ran out of the room. "Ma says you could stay longer if you need to."

"Oh thank you so much." Demyx said and Zexion nodded.

"Anytime."

--

"What color?" Vexen asked. Him and Xigbar were on the phone.

"Uh fucking blue. He like's blue right? Yeah that's his favorite color." Xigbar replied.

"Alright." Vexen hung up and Xigbar wiped the sweat off of his forehead and continued working. It's been 2 days since he's seen Demyx last but he had to do this. No breaks allowed. No matter how much he needed to see Demyx.

--

"Zexy, I miss Xiggy." Demyx sighed as they sat on the couch.

"I miss Vexen. I feel your pain. I wonder what they're doing that's SO important that they can't even CALL us." Zexion muttered.

"Maybe they went to Vegas and they're getting back at us for cheating on them." Demyx said scared.

"Uh, no. I highly doubt that." Zexion said and looked down and continued on his homework.

"Come on boys. Dinnertime." Xaldin said and helped Demyx up on his crutches.

"Thank you dad." Demyx giggled and Xaldin nodded.

"Welcome SON." He said and smirked.

--

"Time for gym..." Demyx muttered. It's been a good week. He hated the sub. Since his leg was injured Demyx had to sit there and write reports for gym credit. It made no sense at all. Zexion chuckled.

"So do I." He agreed then him and Demyx went separate ways. Zexion went to the locker room and Demyx walked right into the gym. He sighed and saw familiar long black and silver hair turned the opposite way signing a pass.

"Xigbar!" Demyx called out and Xigbar turned around and grinned widely and sprinted to Demyx.

"Hey kid! I missed you." Xigbar laughed and pushed Demyx out of his crutches and hugged him tightly.

"I was a phone call away you know..." Demyx mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Why don't you come to my place today?" Xigbar offered and gave a smirk.

"My leg is REALLY hurt--"

"Oh Demyx, I'm not referring to that! Silly kid. I just want you to come over and spend time with me. Vexen is boring." Xigbar purred in Demyx's ear. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting you as much as I do."

"X-Xiggy." Demyx blushed.

"What?" Xigbar asked innocently.

"Class started." Demyx said and Xigbar turned his head slightly and there were a bunch of people looking at them and Xigbar chuckled deeply and it made a few girls giggle.

"You guys wanna know a secret?" Xigbar asked and most of them said yeah and Xigbar hugged Demyx. "I love this kid." Demyx blushed scarlet but hugged back since Xigbar was his only support.

"GET IT DEMYX! GET IT!" Reno yelled and Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"When did you transfer to this class?" Xigbar asked and Reno's grin faded.

"Um.... When you left?" He lied CLEARLY.

"Oh whatever. Good enough for me." Xigbar said and pointed to the supply closet. "Do whatever the hell you want. The attendance sheet is there, check off your name if you're here, if you don't want to be here, I don't care. Less people for me to pretend to watch, just sign in and get your tracker." Xigbar said and a good half of the students went to the locker rooms to get their tracker.

"I missed you Xiggy." Demyx whispered and Zexion walked over smirking.

"You know what, just get out of here killer." Xigbar winked. "Vexen in waiting for his mistress."

"Oh shut up." Zexion chuckled slightly and waved. "I'm out."

"Did you sign in?" Xigbar called and Zexion turned to him and winked.

"You could do that for me." He replied.

"Whatever." Xigbar turned to Demyx and smiled at him. "Just think, in a week, it won't matter if I kiss you in public. You'd be an official adult."

"Xiggy, can't you kiss me now? I missed your kisses." Demyx complained and Xigbar shook his head.

"As much as I want to I can't. Just wait until later though. I promise you won't be disappointed." Xigbar smiled and Demyx looked down then looked back up.

"I want to have sex with you." Demyx said completely seriously and Xigbar blushed.

"That was blunt." Xigbar said and Demyx sighed.

"I just was thinking of how amazing it would be." Demyx said and Xigbar sighed.

"Hold that thought." He said and was swarmed with people and their trackers.

"You're the best teacher in the world." One kid said and Xigbar smirked.

"I know." He said and more positive comments were said but Demyx didn't pay attention to them.

--

"Vexen." Zexion called and Vexen didn't hear him. He was so into his work. Zexion walked in and shut the door. To his surprise, Vexen didn't hear that either. Zexion walked over to the desk and put his hands on it and Vexen slowly looked up and a grin came to his face.

"Zexion." He said completely surprised and jumped over the desk and caught Zexion in a rough kiss. He pulled away still wearing the grin. "Oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Vexen." Zexion admitted and Vexen just held Zexion tightly, not wanting to let go. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I had to do Xigbar a huge favor in which he owes me big time. But it's ok. It was worth it." Vexen said and Zexion raised his eyebrow. "Don't ask. You'll find out."

--

"Xigbar WHY am I blindfolded?" Demyx giggled and Xigbar stopped the car and Vexen got out. Vexen was basically there to help Xigbar out with Demyx since Demyx was paralyzed.

"You'll find out." Xigbar was extremely excited and flew out of the car and went on Demyx's side and picked him up bride style. Vexen walked over with Zexion and unlocked the door and Zexion held the crutches. He had no idea what was so special about Xigbar's apartment but whatever.

Vexen walked inside and Zexion looked around amazed. It seemed cleaner. The furniture was brand new. Everything about the place was beautiful.

"Take off your blindfold." Xigbar said and Demyx did and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked and Xigbar laughed.

"My apartment. But basically I wanted to show you this." Xigbar walked into his room. Vexen helped open the door. The room was a really pretty blue with soft carpets and fancy furniture. Xigbar opened the closet.

"Your clothes?" Demyx asked confused and Xigbar laughed and opened the other door and there were a bunch of brand new clothes.

"Your clothes Demyx. Vexen and I spent this whole week getting the house prefect for you. I want you to live with me. Will you?" Xigbar asked and Demyx's eyes started to water and he turned to Zexion who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Of coarse Xiggy!" He cried out and hugged Xigbar tightly.

"How about tonight we celebrate?" Xigbar whispered seductively in Demyx's ear and Demyx giggled.

--

"Well, I didn't want you to be jealous so I DID do something for you but it's much smaller." Vexen said and they got into his car. "It's at my house though. I hope you don't mind." Vexen smirked and Zexion shrugged.

"I wasn't jealous." Zexion said softly and Vexen leaned over and kissed him.

"That's ok too."

They got to Vexen's house and walked to the door. Vexen unlocked it and tossed his keys on the table and took off his shoes. Zexion did the same. Vexen placed his shoes on the mat and unzipped his jacket and hung it up on the coat holder.

"Come on. It's in my room." Vexen said and they walked to the door and Vexen laughed and stopped. "It's kind of girly but I like it." Vexen said and they walked into the room and the lights were off. Vexen walked over to his dresser but Zexion couldn't see a thing. He just heard the footsteps. Vexen shifted his position. "Turn on the lights please." He said and Zexion did. He looked down to see Vexen on one knee chuckling and he was holding a white gold ring with a few diamonds on it. "Marry me?" Vexen asked with a sweet smile and Zexion's mouth dropped and he started to shake.

"Y-Yes." Zexion nodded and Vexen slipped the ring on his finger and pinned him to the wall behind him and began to kiss him deeply.

--

"Xigbar?" Demyx's voice knocked Xigbar out of his thoughts. They were laying on the bed.

"Yeah?" Xigbar turned to Demyx.

"I need you." Demyx ached for Xigbar to be inside of him.

"How good is your leg?" Xigbar asked and Demyx smiled.

"I can sort of walk. It's not so bad. They want me off of crutches tomorrow." Demyx said and Xigbar pulled Demyx closer to him.

"Well I think that that's good enough for me." Xigbar started pulling Demyx's shirt off and Demyx grinned. Finally.

Xigbar carefully Removed Demyx's pants and boxers and eyed him.

"Oh god Demyx. Why are you so perfect?" Xigbar asked and nibbled on his neck. Demyx giggled.

"Xiggy, I've never seen you fully naked." Demyx said and Xigbar sighed.

"I'll do a strip tease for you." He joked and rolled off of being on top of him. "I must warn you. I'm really horny." Xigbar laughed and pulled off his shirt. Demyx's eyes examined his chest. It was so perfect. The way the scars made him look more tough. Demyx felt himself get a bit harder and Xigbar pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time. Demyx's eyes widened a bit. Xigbar was MUCH bigger than Riku. 8-9 inches? Riku was average about 5-6. Demyx himself was 7 ½. Demyx bit his lower lip as he eyed Xigbar up and down. Xigbar chuckled and crawled back on top of Demyx. "You like what you see?"

"You have no idea." Demyx continued to have his eyes scan Xigbar as Xigbar pulled Demyx's face to his and kissed him. Demyx just realized WHY Xigbar was a chick magnet in high school. The thought made him jealous but also excited knowing that Xigbar was all HIS. Xigbar pulled away and ran his fingers down Demyx's chest.

"So this is what a dancers body looks like. I like it." Xigbar smirked. His penis was wet just by looking at Demyx.

"So this is what a surfers body looks like. I like it more." Demyx joked and Xigbar chuckled.

"Uh, CHAH!" He said and sent love bites down Demyx's neck. "Ready?"

"Yeah..." Demyx shivered.

Xigbar moved Demyx's legs so he could enter him and as the second passed Demyx felt himself get harder and harder until finally Xigbar plunged inside of him. Demyx instantly felt a surge of pleasure. Whether it be from the fact that he was having sex, or the fact that it was with Xigbar he just didn't know. Demyx felt his hands go to Xigbar's hair and he slowly pulled out his ponytail. Xigbar didn't mind and surprisingly his hair came down pin straight. It flowed down over his shoulders and rested on his back. He looked like a completely different person but he looked concentrated. Demyx kissed him and Xigbar moved his hands from Demyx's back to Demyx's face and cupped it so he could kiss Demyx closer. Demyx's hands went through Xigbar's hair and he slightly tugged on it like he did in his fantasies. And just like his fantasies it nudged Xigbar to go faster. Xigbar grabbed Demyx from his lower back again and continued pushing himself inside of the small boy.

"Harder." Demyx demanded and Xigbar chuckled.

"Picky are we? Luckily I could satisfy your every need." Xigbar cooed into Demyx's ear and began pushing more of himself inside of Demyx. Demyx tugged harder.

"Faster." Demyx ordered and Xigbar did just that. Their bodies began to coat themselves with sweat and Xigbar started to pant slightly. He leaned over and kissed Demyx lightly over his chest and neck.

"I love you." Xigbar whispered to add onto the sweetness.

"Xiggy, I love you too."

--

A week later was Demyx's birthday party. The whole thing was set and planned by Marluxia. It was huge. Zexion sent out the invitations. Demyx had no idea about anything. Xigbar kept him occupied so the party could be set up. Marluxia rented out the roller skating rink for the night. Vexen helped pay for it too. Xigbar paid the employees to grill some burgers and such. Everyone was excited for the party... Except Demyx who didn't know about it.

"Guys, why do we have to go Roller Skating. Look, the place is packed. Why couldn't we stay home or something?" Demyx asked and Xigbar Vexen and Zexion gave him a look and he shut up. They drove to the Roller Skating Rink in Vexen's car instead of Xigbar's.

"Would you like some CHEESE with that whine?" Xigbar said and rolled his eyes and looked at Vexen and pointed weirdly. Vexen nodded and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Zexion who was faster at texting than Vexen was.

**We're here.**

They walked to the doors and the lights were off.

"Um.. Are they even opened?" Demyx asked and tilted his head to the side. Zexion, Vexen and Xigbar stepped backwards and above Demyx was a net with confetti and balloons. Someone switched the thing that held it and the lights went on and Demyx was attacked by the balloons and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMYX!!!" Everyone shouted and Demyx blinked multiple times and Xigbar Vexen and Demyx began laughing hysterically when Demyx fell backwards.

"You know what this means?" Xigbar asked loudly and helped Demyx up.

"YOU GUYS ARE LEGAL!!" Reno shouted out with a laugh.

"Kiss." One person started out. "Kiss." More people. "Kiss!" Even more. "KISS!" They chanted and Xigbar laughed and pulled Demyx in for a kiss that made everyone cheer.

"Let's PARTY!" Riku laughed and everyone got their skates on and started skating around to loud music. Demyx turned to Xigbar.

"Who planned this?" He asked and Xigbar smirked.

"Marley." He said and Demyx grinned and scanned the place for Marluxia and grinned when he saw him.

"MOM!" Demyx yelled and dashed over to him. Marluxia looked up from what he was doing which was just talking to Xaldin.

"Yeah Birthday Boy?" Marluxia smiled.

"You did this?" Demyx asked and Marluxia laughed.

"Yeah. It's your 18th birthday. You deserve it. Of coarse I had some help from Vexen who helped me rent the place for the night, and Xigbar who paid a bunch of the employees to grill burgers and whatever." Marluxia said and Demyx hugged him tightly.

"Thank you mom." He said and giggled slightly. "Wanna hug too dad?" He asked Xaldin who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure kid. Get over here." Xaldin said and opened his arms and Demyx smiled and hugged him. He already knew they were his parents. They had to be.

--

"Reno, you didn't get Demyx anything for his birthday?" Zexion asked and Reno chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah dude, of coarse I did! I just didn't want to give it to him in front of your parents." Reno said smirking and Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked and Reno walked over and stealthily took something out of his pocket and slipped it into Demyx's hand. Demyx looked down and quickly put it in his pocket. "I love you." Demyx grinned.

"You seemed to like that shit." Reno chuckled. "So Cloud Riku and I chipped in and we all got you a dime bag."

"Hah, great." Demyx hugged Reno. "Thanks dude."


	19. Chapter 18 The End

[6 months later]

"Vexen, I REALLY want some pickles." Zexion said and Xigbar and Vexen exchanged glances.

"I kind of want some pizza with mushrooms on it." Demyx mused and poked his chin.

"That sounds good right now." Zexion pondered and Vexen blinked.

"You two HATE mushrooms." Vexen pointed out.

"And pickles." Xigbar added.

"So!? I want some fucking pickles." Zexion snapped and crossed his arms.

"We don't have any--"

"FINE! Let's go Demyx. Let's get some mushroom pizza and pickles." Zexion said and Demyx nodded and they walked out of the house and got in Zexion's car that Marluxia got him for his birthday.

"I don't get it." Xigbar said slowly and Vexen blinked multiple times. He flew over to the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" Marluxia answered.

"Marley." Vexen said quickly.

"Yes Vexen?" Marluxia asked and Vexen took in a deep breath.

"Did you give birth to Zexion?" He asked and Marluxia laughed.

"No I waved my wand and he appeared out of nowhere. Of coarse I did!" Marluxia said and Vexen laughed.

"Ok. Thanks Marley." Vexen quickly hung up and turned to Xigbar. "I have a reason to believe that... THEY'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!" Vexen tugged at his hair. "Oh my god... Xaldin is going to KILL me!" Vexen sat on the floor and made some strange upset noise.

"Oh shit... Your not serious." Xigbar began pacing back and fourth and tugged out his hair tie. He was stressed.

--

Zexion and Demyx came back with a huge jar of dill pickles and a large pizza.

"We're back." Zexion called and they finished walking up the small steps to see Vexen pressed against the cabinets with messy hair and he was biting his thumb sitting on the floor with his legs to his chest with one arm around them. Xigbar was curled up on the floor in the middle of the floor.

"...What are you guys doing?" Demyx asked and Vexen slightly stared at him.

"I'm planning my funeral and I have no idea what Xigbar is doing. Hey, who wants my car in my will?" Vexen asked and Zexion put the jar of pickles down.

"Why do you want to die?" He asked confused and Vexen sighed.

"I don't want to. Xaldin is going to kill me." Vexen said and bit his thumb again.

"Why will my dad kill you?" Zexion asked relatively confused.

"BECAUSE I KNOCKED YOU UP!" Vexen cried and Zexion and Demyx looked at each other and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It took you that long to figure it out? Vexen, my dad already knows." Zexion said and Vexen looked up shocked.

"..How far along are you?" Vexen asked and Zexion smirked.

"Nearly 2 months." He said and Vexen's mouth dropped.

"A-and I didn't know?" Vexen asked slowly and Zexion shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I was afraid to." Zexion admitted and Vexen stood up confused.

"Why?" Vexen asked, obviously hurt.

"Because, I'm not 18 yet. It's March and I won't be 18 until June 6th. By that time I'll be 5 months pregnant. I just didn't want you making a big deal about it." Zexion explained.

"Why are YOU upset Xiggy? Do you not want it..?" Demyx asked, slightly heartbroken.

"I'm just thinking Demyx." Xigbar sighed. "Between Xigbar jr. or Braig." Demyx broke a grin and hugged Xigbar.

"They're both perfect." Demyx giggled.

"Why hasn't your dad killed me yet?" Vexen asked sadly. He couldn't believe he was the last to know.

"Because, he can't say anything. We're engaged." Zexion said and chuckled softly.

"Does this mean you can move in with me now?" Vexen asked hopefully and Zexion shook his head.

"No, my mom wants to be there for a very good portion of the pregnancy." Zexion said and Vexen sighed.

"Well fine then." Vexen mumbled.

"Oh shit." Xigbar said and Demyx raised his eyebrow.

"What Xiggy?" He asked and Xigbar laughed and swerved his legs underneath him so he was now kneeling and he dug through his pocket.

"This means that I could do this now." Xigbar moved one knee forwards and pulled out a black box and opened it. "Marry me kid."

"Of COARSE Xiggy!" Demyx shrieked excitedly and Xigbar slipped on the ring. "That's the wrong hand."

"Gosh! Wives can be SO picky." Xigbar complained and Demyx laughed and switched the ring to the proper hand. "I love you Xiggy." Demyx said happily.

--

"So who's gonna be the best man?" Reno asked grinning.

"We don't pick the best man." Demyx mumbled and Zexion sighed.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled.

"We're the wives. We pick the bridesmaids and the maid of honor." Demyx exhaled and rubbed his temple.

"That's a pretty hefty ring you got on there." Reno examined it. "Not saying that Zexion's isn't huge but Xigbar is a gym teacher."

"He wasn't that his WHOLE life Reno." Riku stated simply.

"Well sorry I don't stalk him." Reno replied with a smirk.

"Step away from my man." Demyx retorted and Larxene walked in.

"Good, you two are ready. Come on. Game time." She said and they nodded and followed her and once they got a good portion away from everyone she turned to them and they stopped walking. "Are you guys going to be ok to play?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Demyx asked and she smirked.

"Well I was only thinking of..." She glanced down at their stomachs. "your situations."

"...How'd you know?" Demyx asked and she looked at them like she was saying 'your seriously asking that?'

"I know everything." She stated simply.

"Obviously..." Zexion sighed. "But we're fine to play. It's 2 months. And we just catch the girls nothing else dangerous like get tossed in the air."

"If you say so. Come on."

--

The day finally came. Zexion and Demyx tried to hold it off as much as possible, but at 5 months there wasn't any going back.

"Who's the dad?" Someone asked while they were in Chemistry.

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked, eyebrow raised.

"Your pregnant. It's pretty obvious. Who's the father?" He asked again.

"None of your business." Zexion snapped.

"What? You just go around fucking everyone or something?" He smirked and Zexion glared.

"No." Zexion said flatly.

"Then who's the dad?" He asked again and Zexion wouldn't answer.

"Ok, whore." He said and that set Vexen off.

"I'm the dad now leave my fiancé alone." Vexen hissed and Zexion's eyes went wide. The only person that knew about him and Vexen were his close friends and Kairi. Now the whole CLASS knew. He turned his head blushing.

"Now I see why you didn't say anything. I'd be embarrassed too." He chuckled and something in Zexion snapped and he punched the guy so hard in the face he flew backwards.

"I LOVE HIM ASSHOLE! I'M NOT EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT!" He shouted then glared at Vexen. "I'm going to T1." He said and Vexen frowned.

"Ok. Goodbye Mr. Ienzo." He continued to act professional even though his dirty laundry was hung into the open.

--

"Oh my god Vexen. The way you yelled at that guy." Zexion swooned and Vexen kissed down Zexion's neck as he removed his shirt.

"The way you punched him in the face." Vexen smirked and Zexion pulled Vexen's shirt over his head.

"I love you." Zexion said and Vexen kissed him.

"I love you too." He said and kissed Zexion's stomach. "And I always will."

"What an unlikely turn of evens you know?" Zexion laughed and Vexen held Demyx close.

"I've never been so happy to have those dreams in my life." Vexen replied and Zexion kissed him.

"I've never been so happy period."

--

"Xiggy." Demyx looked up at Xigbar. They were laying on the couch, Demyx's head was in Xigbar's lap and Xigbar was subconsciously rubbing Demyx's stomach.

"Yes Demyx?" He asked and turned to Demyx.

"I love you." Demyx said with the most innocent look he's ever had.

"I love you too Demyx. Don't forget it." Xigbar kissed Demyx tenderly. "And I can't wait to have Xigbar Jr."

"It can't be Demyx Jr.?" Demyx asked and Xigbar laughed.

"Nope. The second one will be Demyx Jr." Xigbar commented and Demyx smiled and got up and kissed Xigbar. "Kid, stop getting me horny with your handsome self."

"Why? We haven't had sex in like SO long." Demyx complained and Xigbar kissed Demyx's forehead softly.

"I'm just uncomfortable with having sex with you being pregnant." Xigbar blushed.

"What are you going to do? Give him a black eye?" Demyx asked with his eyebrow raised.

"...Oh shut up." Xigbar laughed and nibbled on Demyx's neck. "Do you want me inside you again?" He whispered seductively and Demyx nodded.

"Now please." Demyx smiled and Xigbar rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Come on."

**The end**


End file.
